On fout bien la merde euh l'amour
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: Deux jeunes filles sont catapultées dans l'univers de Bleach, l'une au HM, l'autre au Seireitei. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elles sont totalement folles et ils vont vite le remarquer. M pour plus tard, pleins de couples yaoi, yuri et hétéro. Venez lire !
1. Prologue

Hellow les gens et les gentes ! Donc voici une fanfiction sur Bleach écrit par nous deux, Taida et Hokori (ndt : note de Taida ndh : note d'Hokori)

Alors c'est entre l'humour simple et le crack. Chacune à écrit sa partie, la première, c'est Taida et la deuxième c'est Hokori.

Fin des explications ennuyantes, on vous laisse découvrir.

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo, vous avez l'habitude.

**Rating du prologue :** K

* * *

Enjoy \o/

Prologue

- Et là le prof s'est ramené et il s'est pris une gamelle !

- J'aurais aimé voir ça !

- Ouais on était mort de rire !

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Bon je te laisse, ma mère m'appelle.

- Ok, à demain.

- à demain !

Elle raccrocha. Elle descendit les escaliers, quand soudain tout devint noir.

Boum !

De la cuisine, sa mère s'écria :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas sali l'entrée

…

Le 28/06/12, à 19h54, deux jeunes filles disparurent.

Eva Noufèrchié, yeux marron, cheveux longs et blonds, 1m65, 53kg, un peu folle sur les bords et caractérielle.

Point important : Attention quand elle est en délire.

Lorie Yette, yeux marron, cheveux frisés marron, 1m62, 50kg, complètement tarée et sadique en bonus.

Point important : Attention à ses airs d'anges.

* * *

**Hokori :** Youpiii ! Nous avons enfin poster notre prologue !

**Taida :** ouii ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On s'excuse à l'avance du retard que l'on pourra prendre mais c'est compliqué d'écrire à deux.

**Hokori** : Ouais, surtout avec toi.

**Taida :** T'es méchante ! Faites pas comme elle, alors poster des reviews please ! * yeux larmoyants *

**Hokori :** Et hésitez pas à nous poser des questions, à nous critiquer, parfois il faut des baffes pour avancer.

**Taida :** tu en veux une ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Kikoo ! On poste en retard, comme on l'avait prévu mais on a une excuse ! Taida est en vac's avec un ordi qui lit pas nos documents et moi, j'ai pas d'ordi ! (oui, oui, c'est Hokori qui vous parle). Bref, je répond aux reviews en une seule parce que y a qu'une réponse :

Nous avons déjà tous les couples, donc ne nous en demandez pas, ils sont déjà tous casés. Vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure donc je vous en dis pas plus a part que j'espère que vous n'allez pas être trop déçu.

**Disclaimer :** Les perso ne sont pas a nous mais a Tite Kubo, comme d'hab'... J'avoue avoir essayé des les acheter, mais il a pas voulu xD

**Rating :** M pour plus tard, pour l'instant, c'est du K+ ;)

**Warning :** Attention, conneries ! Pour les personnes sensibles mentalement, ne pas abuser !

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je me réveillais dans un espèce de château blanc. Aussitôt je m'imaginais un roi qui me dirait : « Bienvenue à toi. » A la place je reçus un :

- Que fais-tu là, déchet ?

Je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur. Une seule phrase sortit de ma bouche :

- What the fuck ?

Devant moi, un cosplay parfait d'une aspirine aux yeux verts avec larmes assorties. Et là, je me rendis compte d'un truc :

- Tu ressembles trop à Ulquiorra Shiffer dans Bleach. Tu me passes le cosplay ?

Il sortit une épée un peu trop réaliste à mon goût.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom, femme ?

- Euh … Tu vas pas me dire que tu es vraiment Ulkiki. T'as qu'à me dire qu'on est au Hueco Mundo pendant que t'y es !

- Ulkiki ? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, déchet !

- Mais je te parle comme je veux, espèce d'aspirine ! Et puis d'abord, moi, mon nom c'est Eva, d'abord !

- … Je ne te connais pas et en plus tu es impertinente, femme ! Tu es une intruse, donc je vais me débarrasser de toi !

- Stop ! Peace, man ! M'exclamai-je, sentant la lame froide beaucoup trop près de mon cou. Qu'est-ce que tu me sors comme conneries encore ? Tout d'abord tu serais Ulquiorra Shiffer et maintenant je serais une intruse ? T'as fumé quoi là ? Et puis on est où, d'abord ?

- Nous sommes à Las Noches.

- … QUOI ? Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est pas possible ! Las Noches ça n'existe pas ! D'ailleurs toi non plus, t'es pas sensé exister ! Et puis …

- Ma-ma-ma-mais que fais-tu, Ulqui-chan ? S'écria quelqu'un.

Mon interlocuteur et moi nous tournâmes. Enfin moi avec un peu de difficulté, mettez une lame sous votre gorge, vous verrez. Un mec ayant l'air plutôt bien foutu, même si je ne pouvais pas vérifier puisqu'il était malheureusement habillé, arrivait avec un … chewing-gum ? Ou une barbie ? Ou peut-être un mec qui aurait reçu un pot de peinture rose pétant dans la gueule ? Disons que l'on va garder la dernière proposition. Juste après je me rendis compte que c'était Gin et Szayel, l'un bien plus … intéressant que dans le manga, l'autre bien plus … flippant. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes pensées, Gin s'était mis à ma hauteur, le fait que Ulquiorra avait son épée prête à me décapiter ne le dérangeant pas des masses. Je pus observer son visage fin, ses cheveux argent, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres fines et … ses yeux fermés ? Sur le manga, c'était plutôt pas mal mais en vrai c'était chelou ! (c'est chelou ! Cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder … enfin là il voyait pas trop …)

- C'est une jolie chose que tu as trouvé Ulqui-chan.

Il a dit que j'étais jolie ! Il a dit que j'étais jolie ! Il a dit … il a dit que j'étais une chose ! Je m'apprêtais à exprimer mon mécontentement (putain, salop ! On traite pas les gens comme ça espèce de spouic ! Non, tu n'as pas le droit de ME traiter d'objet, connard !) mais j'en eus encore une fois pas le temps (je dois être en vitesse ralentie) puisqu'il s'était relevé :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut l'amener à Aizen-sama avant de la tuer, Ulqui-chan ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ordonna Ulquiorra.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon, ça te va bien !

- Je suis pas mignon ! Menaça le quatuor.

Je levais sceptiquement un sourcil : d'une l'albinos s'énervait (ce qui est exceptionnel, vous me l'accorderez, j'admire Gin de pouvoir réussir un coup pareil) (dixit la fille qui menace de se faire décapiter par le-dit albinos), de deux, si Ulquiorra n'est pas mignon alors je suis un angelot... don't possible ! Pendant ce temps, Szayel me regardait avec des yeux convoiteurs. J'en fus flattée (lui aussi me trouve jolie!) jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de son occupation favorite : l'étude des énergies spirituelles. Et puis vu qu'il est presque aussi barré que Mayuri (je dis bien presque ! On ne peut pas battre le taux de folie de Mayuri ! Mais on peux en être dangereusement approché...) il doit adorer la dissection … génial ! Punaise, les personnages de Bleach sont vraiment spaces... je venais de tilter un truc : j'étais dans Bleach, en plein milieu de la guerre Shinigamis/Arrancars … j'étais en plein milieu d'un shonen ! Avec des batailles, du sang, des morts, des manipulations … mais c'est trop méga génial ! J'observais les trois imbé...abru...Idio... les trois auprès de moi qui ne faisait même plus attention à la pauvre intruse que j'étais. Je me délectais du fait que j'étais la seule personne à avoir vu Gin, Szayel et Ulquiorra en chair et en os. Surtout quand on pensait qu'ils aillaient bientôt mourir... en fait... je connaissais leur avenir, leur futur ! J'étais une voyante ! J'étais … une lueur sadique s'alluma dans mon regard. Je venais de trouver le moyen de rester et en vie et dans ce manga. Je me tirai de ma méditation pour regarder les trois se disputer à mon sujet.

- Il faut la tuer, c'est une intruse !

- Ne vous demandez-vous pas comment elle est arrivée là ? Elle a sûrement un pouvoir que nous ne connaissons pas ! Il faut l'étudier.

- Vous, vous avez des choses à faire ! Moi j'ai rien je m'ennuie. Ça me ferait une distraction ! Je veux m'amuser avec elle !

OK, alors l'un veux me tuer, l'autre me disséquer et le troisième, me violer... donc j'ai le choix entre être de la viande froide, une souris de laboratoire ou un objet sexuel... je commençais à me demander ce que je faisais ici quand mon cerveau accepta de tourner et me rappela que j'avais une solution. J'essayai donc de me faire entendre dans cette discussion animée où chacun argumentait ce qu'il pensait être une honorable cause *hum hum*. Je risquai donc un raclement de gorge (rappelons que Ulquiorra a toujours son épée sur mon cou, il doit avoir un côté paranoïaque). Ça n'eut aucun effet. Je tenta alors de les interrompre :

- Excusez-moi...

- Pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas Aizen-sama ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Je peux dire quelque chose ?

- On ne va pas le déranger pour ça. C'est une intruse, il faut la tuer !

- Je suis là, bande d'abrutis.

- Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer sans raison ! Il faut...

- BON VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER ESPECES DE LARVES GRILLEES OU ALORS LE FAIT QUE VOUS N'AYEZ PAS DE CERVEAU EXPLIQUE CELUI QUE VOUS ETES BOUCHES !

Colère niveau 7 sur l'échelle de Richter enclenchée : pétage de durine intensif !

Ils me regardaient, interloqués, les yeux grands ouverts du genre : tiens, ça peut s'énerver ces bêtes-là ! Puis Gin se mit à nouveau à ma hauteur :

- Même quand elle s'énerve elle est mignonne, fit-il en me tapotant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien, répondis-je en écartant sa main.

Je passais mes mains sur mon visage. Calme-toi …

- Je sais que tu n'es pas un chien !

- Bah alors pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil abruti ?

- Parce que tu es à moi bien sur !

Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper...

- D'ailleurs tu pourrais le dire aux autres ?

- Leur dire quoi ?

- Que tu préfères être avec moi qu'avec eux bien sur !

Roooh et puis merde, une bonne gifle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ! Enfin si mais pas à celui qui la donne ! Gin avait donc une joue moins blanche que l'autre quand je pris la parole :

- Il faut que vous m'emmeniez voir Aizen, j'ai un marché à lui proposer.

Ils continuèrent à me regarder fixement. Ayant de plus en plus peur (hein ? Quoi? Pourquoi ils me fixent ainsi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Une mauvaise haleine?) je me rendis compte de l'absurdité de mes propos (j'ai dit quelqu...ah oui j'ai quelque chose qu'il fallait pas). Je soupirai donc avant de leur préciser ma pensée.

- Putain, faut tout vous expliquer ! Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis, j'aurais pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre ? * réfléchit aux autres personnages … Grimmjow, Yammy, Wonderwice, Nnoitra...*. En fait je suis pas sure que quelqu'un d'autre aurait été mieux … Bref ! Je pense avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vous être utile contre les shinigamis.

Ils continuèrent à me regarder de la même façon.

- Vous savez, c'est stressant d'être observée comme ça par trois loufoques.

Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

- Si vous continuez à tirer des tronches de nouille pareilles, je vais vraiment croire que le temps s'est arrêté...

Toujours aucune réaction de la part des têtes d'œuf.

- Je commence à penser que cette connerie est une conspiration !

Leur manque d'enthousiasme et de vie flagrant (je suis au musée Grévin …) me poussèrent à avoir une idée. Je fouillais dans mon sac que j'avais heureusement toujours sur moi et jurai. Je n'avais pas de feutre. Mais au final je trouvais un blanco qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour mon projet. Je le décapuchonnai et fis de magnifiques moustaches blanches à Gin qui était juste devant moi. Avouez que c'était tentant ! Je voulu rajouter un bouc et de belles lunettes rondes mais il cligna des yeux. A cause de son « réveil » je dus cacher prestement mon arme dans une de mes manches. J'essayai d'avoir un air sérieux mais c'était compliqué avec l'air ébahi des trois abrutis dont l'un accommodé de moustaches du plus bel effet.

- Ah bah vous vous réveillez enfin !

- Tu veux faire un marché avec Aizen ! S'écria Szayel.

- Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à lui proposer ? S'étonna Ulquiorra (enfin je pense, après tout on ne peut rien savoir des émotions de ce glaçon ambulant).

- J'ai une tronche de nouille ? demanda Gin, avec un air inquiet qui l'aurait rendu terriblement mignon si je n'avais pas rajouté ma touche personnelle. J'essayai tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux. Il dut mal le prendre puisqu'il partit bouder dans son coin en bougonnant :

- J'ai pas une tronche de nouille, je suis beau d'abord !

Mission garder une tête sérieuse foutue ! Je vous passe les 10 minutes où j'ai rigolé comme … comme quelque chose, et où ils me regardaient comme si j'avais 5 têtes, 13 bras dont un sur le ventre et 6 jambes.

Après avoir (difficilement) repris mon sérieux, je ré-itérais ma demande. Cette fois-ci ils ne beuguèrent pas (ndT : heureusement autrement l'histoire n'avancerait pas des masses). Ils réfléchirent puis se consultèrent, me laissant à part. J'en profitai pour observer la décoration … « simple » de Las Noches. Mouais, à part de grands murs blancs, un sol carrelé blanc et un plafond sûrement blanc mais que je ne voyais pas tellement il était haut... C'était plutôt monotone dans les environs. Peut-être qu'en rose fushia ça aurait été mieux... non ! Les cheveux de Szayel c'est suffisant ! Bon alors vert fluo ? Et pour le sol, un damier bleu-jaune ? Pas mal ! Je réfléchissais a ma carrière d'architecte d'intérieur quand ils me donnèrent le résultat de leur « réunion ».

- Bon, on accepte que tu voies Aizen-sama. De toute façon, il se débarrasse rapidement des enquiquineurs.

- OK, on y va ?

Grand sourire niais d'une gamine surexcitée alias moi. Ils se regardèrent, puis partirent en sonido. Me laissant seule. Comme une conne. Dans un palais aussi grand que New-York.

- Bon bah... Y a plus qu'à attendre la bande d'abrutis.

Heureusement, je suis très patiente... dix secondes, je sortis mon I-pod de mon sac. Une minute plus tard, je dansais le suffle dans les couloirs. La magie de LMFAO. J'étais à fond dans le truc, yeux fermés et chantonnant avec ma magnifique voix pure comme du cristal... bon, OK, avec ma voix de casserole professionnelle, quand je sentis une présence près de moi. J'ai un sixième sens très développé. Je repère très facilement ce qui se trouve a trois centimètres de moi. Bref, j'ai sentis une présence.

- Ah, ce crétin de Gin est enfin revenu, pensai-je.

Je levais les yeux et ouvris la bouche pour lancer une remarque très épicé de ma création, puis, le refermais... Ce n'était pas Gin... Mais juste Aizen. N'empêche, il avait un putain de charisme, ce con. Et trente centimètres de trop.

- Vous êtes plus grand que je ne pensais... ne puis-je me retenir de faire remarquer.

- Donc, c'est toi qui a une demande a me faire.

- Yes.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne vois pas ce qu'une créature faible peut m'apporter.

Bam, dans les dents Eva. Ça t'apprendra à faire la fière ou pas.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et je crois que vous le savez très bien .

1-0 pour moi !

- Et bien nous allons tester vos aptitudes, alors. Ulquiorra.

- Oui, Aizen-sama, répondit le chien-chien en plaçant (encore) son sabre sous ma gorge.

- Stop ! Fis-je en me reculant (ouais, ras-le-bol de la sensation froide de la lame – ndT : oui ! Stop au froid ! Vive le chaud ! Tous à p... ! ndH : bah écoutes, si tu veux, mais on est pas trop à ça. -). Si vous me prenez comme combattante, vous serez dans le caca, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- Alors tu dois mourir, fit la voix glaciale du... glaçon qui continuait d'approcher son zanpakuto de mon magnifique et immaculé cou.

- Put***, mais tu vas arrêter avec ce délire ? Pourquoi tu sors ton zanpakuto pour me tuer, d'abord ? Tu peux très bien le faire sans avec un cero, par exemple, abruti !

- Parce que je dois te détruire, sale déchet.

- C'est pas une réponse !

- Si tu ne combat pas, à quoi sers-tu, petite chose qui égale pas MON Hogyoku.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a a foutre du Hogyoku, tu peux me le dire ? Nan ? Alors tu la ferme et tu me laisse parler, nan mais oh ! Donc, comme je l'ai dis aux trois autres (abrutis), je peux le voir le FUTUR...

- Et ?

- Vous cassez tout l'effet, là.

- Quel effet ? Demanda Ulquiqui.

- Un effet que tu es trop con pour comprendre ! Je viens de dire que je connaissais le futur, qui va gagner, les forces secrètes de tout le monde et tout le tralala ! Vous pourriez au moins être étonné.

- Ooooooh, fit Gin avec surprise.

- C'est pas a prendre au pied de la lettre, abruto.

- En quoi cela doit-il m'impressionner ? Se vanta Aizenounet.

- En quoi ça ne le devrait pas ?

- Parce que j'ai tout prévu. Je deviendrais le maître du MONDE !

Fou rire, le retour. Aizen qui fini en maître du monde ? Mon rire repartit de plus belle quand ils me demandèrent ce qui m'arrivait. Nan, mais franchement, qu'il soit mégalomane, OK, mais faut pas pousser papy Yama dans les orties non plus (ndH : pas de trucs pervers, s'il vous plaît. - ndT : y a que toi pour penser un truc comme ça.)

- Ouh, c'est beau de rêver et de croire en soi, fis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Que racontes tu ? Me menaça Aizenounet. Je suis le maître du monde, d'abord !

- Non, non, rien !

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi, je suis le maître du monde !

Aizen s'énerve ! Nouvelle victimes sur ma liste ! Champagne !

- Vous êtes vraiment un MMM et pas un M&M.

- Un quoi ?

- Un MMM, un Méchant Mégalo Mécheux. Tu veux la traduc' de M&M aussi ?

- On insulte pas Aizen-sama !

Le retour du glaçon. Tremblez pauvres mortels ! Et encore une fois, lame sous mon cou, quel changement !

- Bon, je vais peut-être m'expliquer : donc, pour faire simple, il suffit d'un grain de sable pour enrayer la machine la mieux huilée. En gros, vous avez beau croire que vous avez tout prévu, pour ma part, j'en suis pas si sûre que ça, mais bon, vous faites comme vous voulez, c'est pas mon blèm' !

- Oui, mais si tu continu comme ça, ça sera le tien.

- Pfff, c'est kitch comme réplique ça ! Vous pouvez pas faire mieux ? Pourtant je pensais que vous étiez the awesome person of the world !

- Arrête d'insulter Aizen-sama ! Fit Ulquiqui, que j'aurais oublié sans le truc un peu trop coupant que j'avais sous la gorge. Et qu'il rapprochait encore ! Je vais vraiment avoir la tête coupée si ça continue ! Eva Noufèrchié, l'emmerdeuse sans tête arrive ! Gare à votre santé mentale ! Elle ravage tout sur son passage ! Euh … je dérive là … donc la suite :

- Pu**** ! T'en as pas ras-le-bol de répéter la même chose le petit chien-chien ? Et si tu continues de rapprocher cette putain de bordel de merde d'épée à la con de mon cou, je te la fait bouffer ou non, je te l'enfonce bien profond après avoir coupé tes bijoux de famille avec ! De plus je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un mec faisant des petites cachotteries derrière le dos de tout le monde !

Pétage de durite intensif : réactivation !

Cette fois-ci ils me regardèrent d'un air choqué. Bah quoi ils ne pensaient tout de même pas que j'étais une gentille fifille à sa maman.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis enfin ma petite aspirine d'amour.

- Mouais fais semblant de rien savoir, lèche-botte !

- Arrête de m'insulter, petite chose putride.

- Bah tiens, maintenant ton honneur et ton intérêt passe avant ceux de ton maître, quel méchant chien de garde ! Ouh méchant !

Je m'amusais comme une folle, que j'étais sûrement d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce que je voies dans ses yeux une lueur que l'on pouvait essaiment traduire par : « je vais te découper en petits morceaux de viande, que je jetterais aux cochons pour qu'ils les écrasent et les mangent puis je mettrais le feu à la porcherie puis je jetterais les cendres dans une déchetterie ». Oui il y avait tout ça dans son regard pourquoi ? Mais heureusement pour mon petit corps, Aizen empêcha le satanique de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Tu dis connaître le futur donc dis-le nous.

- J'veux pas.

- Comment ça tu ne veux pas ?

- Bah j'veux pas.

- …. Ulquiorra, tu peux la tuer.

- Nooooooooooooooooooon ! Je voudrais bien mais je peux pas !

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas dire deux-trois phrases toutes simples ?

- C'est les dieux ils ne veulent pas que j'annonce le futur !

Ça marchera pas ça marchera pas.

- Ah et c'est qui qui t'as dit ça ?

- Bah les dieux.

Ça marchera jamais ça marchera jamais je suis foutue je vais mourir de la main d'une aspirine aux yeux verts je suis foutue pourquoi moi mamaaaaaaaan !

- Ah bon d'accord, donc puisque c'est comme ça tu vas devenir ma conseillère, tu pourras changer ainsi changer l'avenir en ma faveur.

Ça a marché …

- Ulquiorra amène la dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Bien Aizen-sama, répondit ce dernier avec un peu de mal. En même temps il me détestait. Je souris machiavéliquement, il détestera encore plus, ils me détesteront tous, ils vont en chier, ils vont se suicider, ils vont …

- Wouah ! Elle est trop géante la chambre !

Vous vous doutez bien que c'était moi qui ait dit ça, puisque c'est impossible pour Ulquiorra de sortir un truc pareil. A moins qu'il ait fumé quelques joint et but une dizaine de vodka. A tester. Enfin plus tard parce que je n'ai pas tout ça sur moi et que sur le moment je ressemblais à une gamine surexcitée. Ma nouvelle chambre était imeeeeeense. Et il y avait un imeeeeeense lit ! Un immeeeeeense lit … un lit …. lit … dodo ! Je m'allongeais sur l'imeeeeeense lit … bon OK je m'effondrais sur l'immeeeeeense lit, et m'endormis presque aussitôt. Bah ouais c'est crevant d'emmerder le monde... et l'Hueco Mundo encore plus. La dernière vision avant le noir total fut un Ulquiorra que je jurerais qu'il avait l'air étonné, et une minuuuuuuscule fenêtre.

- Aucun sens des proportions …. murmurai-je avant de sombrer dans mes rêves dignes de délires dû aux drogues hallucinogènes dures remplit de millions de mecs avec 30 cm de trop, des moustaches blanches sur une peau blanchâtre, des yeux verts avec maquillage larmaire assorti, des cheveux roses pétant et des lunettes grises... mais non je prend pas de crack je vous dis. D'ailleurs, d'après vous, Gin a-t-il toujours ma marque de blanco ? Et quelle tête a-t-il faite quand il l'a remarqué ? Je vous laisse méditer.

* * *

C'était devenu tout noir. C'est tout ce dont je me rappelais. Faut dire avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge mort, ça aurait été de me rappeler de quelque chose d'autre. Je me remis sur mes pieds et c'est après avoir repris mon équilibre trois fois que je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. J'ai mis exactement 2 minutes à me rendre compte que j'étais en pleine rue et que j'étais complètement paumée. Avec mon sens de l'orientation à deux balles, j'étais franchement pas sure de revenir vivante du labyrinthe de rue dans lequel je me trouvais. Je marchais quelques instants en silence. Bon j'aurais eu de la peine à parler étant donné que j'étais seule et que j'aurais eu l'air conne. Pas plus que d'habitude, me diriez-vous. Bref, complètement perdue dans mes pensées et perdue tout court, je ne vis pas le … le quoi en fait ? Bref le machin qui m'étais rentré dedans. A moins que ça soit moi qui lui soit rentré dedans... A creuser. Bref (c'est la combientième fois que je dis ce mot?), je regardais le … machin et, comme j'étais petite et qu'il s'était relevé en me relevant au passage, j'avais une vue sur un … pyjama ? Un truc noir qui ressemblait fortement au pyjama de mon grand-père (sans vouloir offenser personne). Je levais les yeux sur le truc qui m'avait fauchée. Le type (oui c'était un homme) fit de même et nous nous regardâmes. Grand, cheveux longs rouge, franchement bien musclé hum … bref pas mon type.

- T'es quoi, toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Quand on est poli, on se présente, on demande le nom de la personne et après, tu dis ce que tu veux.

- Ah ouais. Je suis Renji Abarai, vice capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Vice capitaine ? Renji ? Abarai ? 6Ème division ?

- Euh, tout ça, ouais. Et toi ? Es-tu une ryoka ?

- Un riz au quoi ? Je comprend rien, me dis pas qu'on est au Seireitei quand même ?

- Ben si. Alors tu es une ryoka ?

- Sûrement mais … Oh my God ! Comment je suis arrivée là, moi ? Oh my fucking god !

- Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Dit Renji qui s'intéressait à autre chose que moi (merci beaucoup)

Je me rendis compte que j'étais dans l'univers de Bleach. Je souris en pensant à toutes les opportunités que cela m'offrais. Puis je remarquais que Renji tripotais mon portable d'air étonné en me reposant la question :

- Ben ça, c'est mon portable.

- Ton quoi ?

- Por-ta-ble ! Mais vous êtes des arriérés ici ou quoi ? A moins que ça soit toi particulièrement.

- Un arrière quoi ?

- Ben non c'est que toi.

Je soupirais et regardais l'imbécile/l'idiot/le génie (rayez la mention inutile) tourné dans ton les sens mon portable.

- Dis moi, tu peux me sortir de ce labyrinthe ? J'en ai marre de rien faire.

- Je vais t'emmener voir le capitaine commandant, puisque tu es une ryoka. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ?

- Voilà une bonne question. J'en sais rien moi-même. Je finissais de parler à Eva et je commençais à regarder la télé quand paf ! Je me retrouvais là.

- On t'a frappé ?

- Hein ?

- Tu dis paf, c'est que l'on t'a frappée.

- Mais non, c'est une façon de parler.

- Ah d'accord.

- Dis-moi, tu comprends au moins quand je te parle ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis pas débile !

- A voir, à voir.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de parler plus, nous étions arriver devant la mythique grande porte frappée du chiffre 1 (ndH : je sais, ils ont pas mis longtemps mais j'allais pas décrire le chemin, quand même !). Renji se fit annoncer et entrâmes dans un bureau qui était presque plus grand que ma maison.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, vice capitaine Abarai ? Demanda papy grillade en se levant.

- J'amène une ryoka que j'ai trouvé …

- Percutée, le coupai-je.

- Dans les rues …

- le labyrinthe !

- Du Seireitei. Elle était seule …

- Jusqu'à ce que tu t'amènes.

- Bon ça suffit.

- Oh, ça va, ça va, t'énerves pas Maurice !

- Bien, dit papy, jeune fille, pouvez-vous …

- Wouha ! La vue de malade ! M'écriais-je en me dirigeant vers le balcon. Alors là, je vais installer ma chambre ici.

- Hum, hum, pourriez-vous m'écouter, je vous pris ?

- C'est la Tour des Regrets, la tour blanche, si je ne me trompe pas.

- S'il vous plaît...

- Et là, la colline du Sokyoku !

- Jeune ryoka ! Si vous m'écoutez pas, je vais devoir prendre des mesures !

- Pour faire de nouveaux vêtements ? Nickol crème, j'en ai besoin !

- Mais non, intervint Renji

- Mais je sais ! Vous avez pas d'humour ou quoi ? On dirait une harde de vieux ! Sans vouloir t'offenser papy gri … euh Yamamoto (derrière le buisson * oui bon j'arrête *)

- Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva Papy

Il fit exploser sa pression spirituelle (enfin je crois que c'est ça) et je m'étonnais de ne pas être écrasée pas celle-ci.

- Euh, Papy, t'as lâché une caisse ? Blaguais-je.

- Co...comment peux-tu résister à la pression spirituelle du Capitaine Commandant ? Bégaya Renji.

- Bonne question, c'est la deuxième, me moquais-je. Bon c'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais je m'emmerde. Y a pas un truc à faire ?

- Réunion de capitaine, ordonna le grand-père.

- Merci de me snober...

Sans savoir vraiment comment, enfin si Renji m'a tiré comme un âne jusqu'à la grande salle avec tout les capitaines. Voilà. Ça m'a fait super bizarre avec tous les regards sur moi (me regardez pas!)

- Euh … bonjour ?

- Ne soyez pas effrayée, me dit un type aux cheveux blancs en souriant. Nous n'allons pas vous manger.

- Franchement, ça m'étonne avec un grand chien dans vos rang, vous le nourrissez au moins ? Et un type avec des pics sur le crâne qui me regarde comme si j'étais un bonbon

Gros blanc. Faut que je trouve un truc à dire, parce qu'il fait plus froid qu'au pôle nord dans cette salle.

- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je. Vous êtes tous devenu aussi coincés que Kuchiki ou quoi ?

Nouveau blanc. Ah non, il y a Kyoraku qui se marre discretos. Je l'aime bien lui, malgré son air de pervers.

- c'est quoi ça, un panda ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers le dernier de la rangée à ma gauche.

- Petite insolente...

- c'est quoi vos capitaines ? Un panda, un lutin (Toshiro), un hippie (Kyoraku), un coincé (Bya), une sorcière (Unohana) et une planche à pain (Soifon). Bon pour l'autre rangée je ne préfère rien dire.

Malgré le fait que je venais de l'insulter, Kyoraku éclata de rire. Soi Fon me regarda comme si elle allait m'étrangler. Rectification : elle va m'étrangler.

- Au fait, continuai-je malgré les menaces, vous savez que les pandas sont en voie de disparition ?

- Bon ça suffit ! S'énerva le vieux. Cessez de vous moquer et dites nous ce que vous faites ici !

- Hey, c'est vous qui m'avez amener ici !

- Mais pas dans cette salle ! Au Seireitei !

- Ah bon, soyez précis, dis-je en m'empêchant de sourire. Et c'est quoi le Seureuteu ?

- Sei-rei-tei ! C'est là où vous êtes !

- La salle ?

- Bon arrêtez de faire l'idiote, vous savez de quoi on parle, je suis sûr !

Je me tournais vers la personne qui avait parler. Toshiro le lut... Oh my God ! Oh my fucking God ! Ça y est, mon cerveau a pris un aller simple pour Bagdad. Putain, mais qui est ce CANON ?

- Euh … ça va ? Dit le canon, avec un air plus très sûr de lui.

OMG, je fonds total là. Dieu existe et il est devant moi. Je crois que je passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel à voir leur tête. Je dois maintenant avoir l'air d'une tomate qui sort du potager (ndT : hum, c'est bon les tomates …). Mais quel BG ! Comment a-t-il fait pour grandir autant ? Il doit faire un 1m65 environ et me dépasse. Il ressemble à un vrai mec tout en muscle et tout *ç*

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, dit Bya avec un air … impassible (non mais vu avez déjà vu le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, Byacoucouche pour les intimes, avoir un autre air que l'impassibilité ?).

- Notre jeune capitaine les fait toutes tombées, sourit Kyoraku en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Toshiro rougit et moi aussi, je crois. C'est pas humain de faire ça ! Le petit citron tordu qui me sert de cerveau ne sert plus à rien, je suis perdue !

- Bon capitaine Hitsugaya, vous allez la prendre en charge puisqu'elle semble se calmer avec vous, décida Papy.

- OH YEEEEEEEEEES !

Oui bon c'est moi qui gueule comme ça c'est pas Hitsu qui est enchanté de m'avoir.

- Ah merde, grommela-t-il.

Merci. Si c'est comme ça, je vais t'en faire baver, beau gosse. Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Niark, niark. Hitsu frissonna en voyant mon sourire sadique. Il est dans la merde.

* * *

**Hokori :** Le premier chapitre est enfin posté !

**Taida :** Désolée pour cette attente, mais c'est chaud de travailler a deux.

**Hokori :** J'ai rien a dire d'autre, perso. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !

**Taida :** Postez des reviews, s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir et ça abime pas les doigts ^^

**Hokori :** Ah si, j'ai une devinette toute pourrie a vous faire ! Je l'ai faite a Taida et elle a été choquée xD Qu'est qu'un type avec un aspirateur dans le cul ? Je vous laisse chercher, mais elle est pourrie, je vous mettrais la réponse au prochain chapitre ) A+ les gens et les gentes !

**Taida :** Elle est nullissime mais ne partez pas, y a toujours la fic pour rattraper ses conneries ^^ Bye bye ! Aussi, si quelqu'un pouvait nous aider : comment on fait pour autoriser plus de reviews sur les articles ? Je crois qu'on peut pas poster au dessus de 5 ^^' Merci d'avance :D


	3. Chapitre 2

Hellow la gente ! C'est Taida à l'appareil ! Vous me recevez 5 sur 5 ? Comment ça j'ai l'air conne ? Autrement ça va les vacances ? Vous avez un beau temps ? Bon ok on s'en fiche -' donc voilà, c'est le nouveau chapitre, le niveau d'intelligence n'a pas monté depuis l'autre chapitre, faut pas croire au miracle non plus ! Xp

Merci pour toutes les reviews ! 13 pour 2 chapitres, je suis contente ! Mais j'en veux encore plus ! Toujours plus ! Vous ferez bien ça pour moi non ?

**Disclaimer :** Bon bah les perso ne sont pas à moi. Mais j'y crois toujours . un jour ils le seront ! Mais bon Tite Kubo a l'air d'y tenir T.T

**Rating :** euh ... c'est pas violent mais K+ parce que l'on aime les oiseaux \o/

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

Et cette semaine, c'est Hokori qui répond ^^

**anonyme-anonyme :** Merci ^^ on s'est beaucoup inspiré de nous pour créer nos personnages, on a rajouté beaucoup de conneries au tout ;) t'es méchant(e) avec ces pauvres perso ! Pour les comparaisons, j'ai essayer de ne pas reprendre les surnoms que j'avais déjà vu, mais c'est compliqué ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Kuuromyu :** Merci ^^ perso, je trouve que nos deux parties sont similaires, on a la même façon d'écrire, je trouve. (ndT : bah moi je pense l'inverse, on a un style totalement différent -en tout cas pour le genre humour- comme quoi, tout est une question de point de vue u.u).Pour ma devinette... C'était Byakuya Kuchiki version moderne ! Je sais, elle est nulle, je crois que je vais aller me pendre immédiatement -' mais comme la dit Taida dans le chapitre précédent, ne pars pas, il reste la fic Thanks for your review !

**Pour Celeste31 :** Merci et ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir, les pauvres ! On leur a préparé pleins de trucs... mais je te laisse découvrir ! Gracias para tu review xD

Et maintenant j'arrête de blablater, Hokori arrête de dire merci dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaît (c'est à dire très peu) et on vous file le chapitre que vous attendez ;) enjoy \o/

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Bam, bam, bam_

« Qui c'est ?» pensai-je.

- Putain mais qui c'est qui frappe ? Hurlai-je.

Pas de réponse mais de nouveaux coups. Je bougeai enfin mon noble cul de l'immeeeeeense lit. J'ouvrai la porte et gueulai avec élégance et délicatesse :

- PUTAIN TU PEUX PAS ARRÊTER DE FRAPPER COMME UN BOURRIN ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ?

- Pardon ?

« Ah … Grimmjow ... » pensai-je.

- T'as dit quoi ? J'ai cru pas comprendre.

- T'es bouché ? J'ai pas gueulé suffisamment fort ? Attends, on va refaire la scène.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre et retournai dans mon lit. Aussitôt, il se mit à retaper sur la porte.

- PUTAIN TU PEUX PAS ARRÊTER DE FRAPPER COMME UN BOURRIN ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ?

Je rouvrais la porte.

- C'est bon, t'as entendu ?

Un flot d'insulte répondit à ma question. Je le détaillai. C'est vrai que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack en chair et en bien en face de soi. Soudain une pensée totalement saugrenue me vint à l'esprit.

- Il irait bien avec Ulquiorra.

Bah, comment vous avez deviné que j'étais une fanatique de yaoi ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Ah mince … on dirait que j'ai pas fait que penser.

- C'est qui ce « il » ?

… Heureusement, il était con...

Me détournant de ce crétin heu grand espada, je foutais Grimmjow à la porte (façon de parler puisqu'il y était déjà) en sortant l'excuse vraie que je devais m'habiller. Je m'étonnai de voir que le dressing était rempli de vêtements d'une blancheur immaculée et … complètement à vomir. J'essayai d'en prendre un à peu-près potable avant de sortir rejoindre le chaton devant la porte. Il continuait de m'insulter (ou à insulter la porte, on sait jamais, il était devant alors …) avec la délicatesse d'un camionneur, ou de moi, ça dépend du point de vue. -ndH : poil au c … ndT : ta gu... ndH : chut ! -

- Bon tu me préviens quand tu as fini...

- Aizen-sama veut t'voir tout de suite.

- Faut que tu insultes pendant 10 minutes avant de dire la raison de ta venue ?

- Ta gueule.

- Faut pas te vexer comme ça, mon petit chat.

A mon grand bonheur, il continua de m'insulter avec vigueur et amour, me prouvant son admiration pour ma grande personne. (ndH : ça va, t'arrives toujours à passer la porte avec tes chevilles?) Nous arrivâmes (enfin) devant THE grande porte et elle s'ouvrit (normal pour une porte me diriez-vous). J'entrai dans la salle de réunion qui me donna des envie de meurtres quand je vis qu'elle était … blanche. Bon faut dire que si elle aurait été rose pétant, ça aurait fait la gay pride. Et Aizen est … gay ? En tout cas, il va le devenir.

- Veuillez nous dire la raison de votre retard.

- Bah, c'est Grimmy qui m'envoyait des fleurs avec son langage fleuri.

- C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?

- Tu préfères Hello Kitty ? Ou ma petite boule de poil ?

- Alors on est devenu romantique, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ? Ricana Nnoitra qui avait strictement rien pigé à ma phrase.

Grimmy-chan allait donner une réplique épicée de son cru mais Aizen stoppa cette discussion qui aurait duré longtemps avant de finir dans une bataille sanglante qui aurait permit de refaire la déco de la salle. Aizen était intelligent : il avait deviné mon plan.

- Bien, chers espadas, dit officieusement le mégalo de service. Je vous présente ma nouvelle conseillère qui va nous aider à gouverner le monde !

- Vous avez oublié le rire sadique à la fin de la phrase, coupai-je.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

Bon au moins le regard était bien celui d'un grand méchant.

- Ouais non, rien de grave.

- Bien, donc je continue : elle va donc réussir à montrer ma force à tout ceux qui m'ont sous-estimé et que j'ai royalement berné. Ce sont les dieux qui l'ont envoyée ici afin de me montrer leur soutient.

Ah ok … c'est pour ça que l'excuse avait marché … je bénis l'ego sursurdimensionné d'Aizen.

- Elle m'a montré son entière loyauté et sa non-moins grande approbation de mon objectif. Elle est et restera totalement dévouée à ma cause.

Je retire immédiatement ce que j'ai dit ! Aizen est con donc vous avez rien vu, rien entendu et rien lu !

- Pour finir, je précise qu'elle est sous ma protection et donc que si vous vous en prenez à elle, vous subirez un châtiment de ma part …

Donc je pourrais faire toutes les conneries euh projets édifiants pour rendre fou euh plus fort mentalement les pauvres victimes euh courageux espadas qui sont obligés euh portés volontaire pour tout ça. Conclusion : Aizen est sado-maso.

- Donc je vous prierais de l'accueillir chaleureusement parmi nous !

Allez un petit sourire pour faire bonne impression, ça va pas déformer ma gueule. Et la leur non plus …

- Bon bah alors ! C'est quoi ces têtes bordel !Il y a une épidémie de constipation dans les environs ? Je vous préviens, je veux pas être contaminée ! Par contre un « enchanté » ou un « bienvenue » ça écorche pas la langue, même pour les constipés !

Et la visite du musée Grévin continue ! En plus d'une aspirine, de mon beau petit chaton, d'un chewing-gum, d'un délavé et d'un mégalo, nous pouvons observer un paresseux, un vieux rabougris, une paire de gros nibards sur patte, une asperge déguisée en cuillère, un black qui fait statut africaine, un OVNI, la Chose des quatre fantastiques et le clone de Stevie Wonder. Bon bien sur je garde ces gentils surnoms pour moi, je suis folle mais pas suicidaire, non plus, faut pas exagérer ! Oui je sais que c'est pas drôle et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre ! De quoi ? C'est une fanfic humour ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Euh ouais mais … Bon c'est bien parce que c'est vous …

Nous continuons : après le musée Grévin, la foire ! Allez, je vous fait un petit résumé pour le plaisir ! Donc Stark continuait de prendre de l'avance sur ses heures de sommeil, Barragan murmurait : « je dois bouger ce pion pour contrer son attaque perfide », Hallibel nous dit qu'elle était outrée puis se la ferma (tant mieux!), Ulquiorra essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas ressortir son épée, Nnoitra tenait un discourt que je ne rapporterais pas pour ne pas augmenter le nombre de suicides chez les féministes, Grimmjow hurlait un tas d'insultes que j'aurais dû noter, et était retenue pas Somarie qui restait stoïque en toute circonstance, Szayel demandait la permission de me disséquer, Aaroniero ne se sentait pas concerné car il ne pouvait pas être constipé et qu'il avait pas compris qu'il était l'OVNI, Yammy gueulait en dévorant un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi (surtout du n'importe quoi en fait), Gin se marrait dans son coin, Tosen déclamait un truc sans logique sur la justice et Aizen buvait son thé. Oui parce que quand Aizen boit son thé, il reste zen, mais zen … il pourrait y avoir la fin du monde, il s'en apercevrait même pas ! Yamamoto pourrait faire un strip-stease, Byakuya et Kenpachi pourrait jouer aux barbies en portant des tutus roses, Grimmjow pourrait devenir un bisounours, Yammy pourrait devenir intelligent, Tosen pourrait retrouver la vue et devenir un bad boy, Szayel, Nnoitra et Ulquiorra pourraient former un trisome ou encore je pourrais retrouver la raison et devenir toute sage qu'il ne le remarquerait pas. Donc vous comprenez bien qu'il avait pas remarquer la pagaille qui est tout-à-fait banale. Puis, quand il eut terminer son noble breuvage totalement dégueulasse, il se reconnecta avec la réalité :

- Du calme ! Et Yammy, combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que l'on ne mange pas la bouche pleine ! (ndT : ok c'est pas logique du tout, en vrai c'est une faute dans la recopie, mais c'est tellement drôle que j'ai laissé xp Bien sur, la vraie phrase est : combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler que l'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine!) Allez à ma droite, mademoiselle …

- Eva !

- Mademoiselle Eva.

- Mais non, Eva tout co... Oh et puis laissez le mademoiselle c'est très bien * mode Aizen *

- Bien donc Eva, je vais faire un résumé du plan pour toi.

Et le mademoiselle, tu te l'ai foutu dans le cul ? Mais pas le temps de protester, Aizen avait commencer. Et vu les gueules que tiraient les autres, c'était pas prêts de finir. J'arrêtai d'écouter au 15ème « MON Hyugoku », 17ème « MON pouvoir », 21ème « grâce à MOI » et 237ème « MOI, JE ». Bref je décrochai au bout de 2 minutes. Les autres n'avaient pas attendu aussi longtemps. L'habitude. Je décidai de me mettre en mode « veille » alias : « A ne pas déranger parce que ça ne sert à rien ». Aizen devait être con ou alors obnubilé par son discourt, parce qu'il me fit chier. Et moi, comme d'habitude, je réagis au quart de tour :

- Euh oui d'accord !

- Bien, alors je réexplique.

- Noooooon ! C'est bon vous pouvez passer à autre chose, ça va aller …

- Bien, alors on passe aux réclamations. Qui commence ?

- Moi !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yammy ?

- J'aimerais une tonne de bouffe en plus par jour.

- Tu manges trop ! Tu devrais t'entraîner ou te cultiver, conseilla Ulquiorra.

- Je suis d'accord, il faut que tu apprennes plus de chose ! Tu ne connais même pas les règles des échecs ! Dit Barragan.

- Et alors ? Moi non plus je les connais pas et j'suis pas idiot comme Yammy, commenta Grimmjow.

- Ouais, mais t'es pas intelligent non plus, ricana Nnoitra. Moi, je voulais une distraction mais je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

- Non, on ne touche pas, c'est à moi, fit Gin.

Mais de quoi ils causent? Et pourquoi Gin se met derrière moi ? Et pourquoi il me tripote le cul ?

- Une claque, ça t'a pas suffit ? T'en veux une deuxième ?

Effet immédiat : il s'est mis à l'autre bout de la pièce. La claque reste et restera toujours la meilleure défense des femmes, c'est Eva Noufèrchié qui vous le dit !

- Je suis entourée de pervers ! Pourquoi vous acharnez sur moi ? Je suis si belle que ça ?

- Non mais c'est juste que t'as de gros nibards et que Hallibel et ses fraciones ne veulent pas.

- Je suis pas une roue de secours !

- On ne touche pas à une femelle sans défense !

Oui ! Hallibel ! Mon amie ! … Comment ça je suis sans défense?

- Ah oui ! J'ai une découverte importante à dire ! Hurla Szayel. Bah il aurait dut chuchoter, ça aurait économiser sa salive …

- Bien Szayel, on t'écoute. Intervint Aizen.

Un grand silence tomba … enfin c'est une image, c'est pas à prendre au sens littéral ! Je sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble un silence donc pour le faire tomber … bref un grand silence tomba, prouvant qu'ils étaient tous les chien-chiens d'Aizen …. Putain c'est chiiiiaaaant !

- Donc en fait, commença le soi-disant intello qui se prend pour le plus beau (ouah j'ai fait une rime!), j'ai remarqué qu'Eva (mademoiselle, abruti!) avait un reiatsu étrange et qu'un reiatsu jumeau au sien a été repéré au Seireitei. D'après les caméras il appartient à une jeune fille brune et frisée …

- Lowinette chérie !

- Hein ?

- Encore un surnom de merde, grommela Grimmjow.

- Mais euh ! Ils sont très bien mes surnoms euh !

- Ouais aussi bien qu'un essaim de mouche.

- Pfff ! C'est parce que t'as pas de goût et puis voilà d'abord !

- T'as dit quoi la briseuse de couille ?

- Roooh quelle vulgarité !

- Cessez ces inutilités, tenta Aizen.

- Roooh Aizen s'énerve !

- Et tu vas nous expliquez tout ça !

- Roooh c'est pas drôle !

- Et arrête avec ces roooh !

- R … pfff c'est nul !

- Alors, c'était quoi ce « rillette chérie » ?

- Euh … une vision ...

- Une vision ? De rillette ?

- Les voies des dieux sont impénétrables pour les non-initiés.

- Si tu le dis … et donc la signification est ?

- Que vous êtes en voie de devenir sourd.

- Hein ? Mais j'ai une très bonne audition ! Même les tests de médecine le disent !

- Bah alors changez de médecin... ou arrêtez de croire en toutes les conneries que je pourrais vous sortir !

Il bafouilla (bordel j'ai réussi à faire bafouiller le grand Aizen ! I'm THE big boss!) avant d'essayer de ne pas perdre la face :

- La réunion est terminée mais avant de partir … buvez votre thé ! Tu en as aussi Eva.

Et merde, il a trouvé comment se venger le con ! Je fis semblant de partir pour y échapper mais une main me retint.

- Hophophop c'est par là ! Fit Gin en me tirant par l'épaule … bon ok en me traînant par la main, je sais que c'est pas du tout pareil mais bon … Puis il me mit un verre de thé dans les mains.

- Voilà, bois-le jusqu'au bout !

Je fis la grimace. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

- Allez ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Il est délicieux !

- En quoi c'est sensé me rassurer ! Les deux vont pas ensemble! « Délicieux » et toi ne peuvent pas aller ensemble !

- C'est méchant Eva-chan ! Il est vraiment délicieux !

- Je vais te le foutre dans la tronche, tu vas voir s'il est délicieux !

Je décidai de l'avaler d'un coup. Et je faillis gerber. Je confirme : je HAIS le thé ! Je partie à la vitesse éclair pour éviter le deuxième verre. Et après quelques tournants, couloirs de 30 kilomètres, cul de sac ou autres trucs bien chiants, je me rendis compte d'un truc :

- Putain je sais pas où est ma chaaaaaaambre ! Bordel de meeeeerde ! Faut que je demande un GPS à Aizeeeeeeen ! Meeeeerde ! C'est plus grand que New-york et en plus c'est moins joliiiiiii ! Et puis je sais pas comment entrer …

La porte à coté de moi s'ouvrit.

- En fait si, je sais.

Je m'infiltrai dans la pièce avec une discrétion sans pareil tellement elle était nulle. C'était le labo de Szayel. Je rentrai dans une petite pièce à coté qui était en fait la salle informatique. Je remarquai en premier le tableau de bord pour faire bouger le couloir … bon ok en premier je remarquai l'écran géant qu'il y avait sur le mur. Mais bon impossible de le louper celui-là en même temps … faudrait que je demande l'autorisation à Szayel pour regarder des films ici. J'isolai la pièce pour pas que les autres chieurs se ramènent puis j'allumai l'écran. Un petit icône « connexion » clignotait. Je cliquai dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis un visage bien familier …

* * *

Je me réveillai tranquillement le lendemain. Enfin si on peut dire tranquillement quand un abruti vous secoue comme un prunier. (ndT : t'es tellement dure à lever en même temps -')

- Lève-toi, on va être en retard, grogna Hitsu en me secouant de plus belle.

- C'est pas parce que t'es un beau gosse qu'il faut tout te permettre, marmonnai-je en me retournant.

- Arrête de dormir et lève-toi !

- Encore quelques minutes …

- Tu m'as dit ça il y a une demie heure !

- Et alors, tu peux bien attendre une demie heure de plus.

- Non, allez debout ! Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force !

- Genre …

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à me rendormir. La force, nan mais il se croit où ? On est pas dans un film ! Bon dans un manga, c'est un peu la même chose … mais qu'un peu ! Bref, du moment que je peux dormir. Mais à peine avais-je pensé ça que la couverture se fit la malle. Je la cherchais à taton quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille et me balança sur son épaule. Sur le coup, j'ouvris les yeux et fusillai Hitsu du regard. Sacré bordel de merde ! Il se prend pour qui ? Superman ? Il me déposa devant la salle de bain.

- T'es toujours aussi chiant ? Demandai-je.

- Je te retourne la question. Y a que quand tu dors que j'ai la paix.

- C'est marrant, je pensai la même chose.

Il soupira et tourna les talons pour aller dans la pièce d'à-côté. L'idée de retourner dans mon lit pour le faire chier m'effleura l'esprit. Puis, haussant les épaules, je rentrai dans la salle de bain pour me laver. J'aurai bien l'occasion de le faire chier plus tard.

….

Je suivi le BG à travers les dédales de couloirs. Je sautillai plus que je ne marchai, trop heureuse de suivre un mec pareil. J'avais écrit beaucoup de fanfiction sur Hitsu, mais l'avoir en vrai et en grand devant moi, ça changeait la donne (ndH : mais c'est encore une fanfiction … Dieu n'existe que pour me punir T.T). Nous arrivâmes au bureau du jeune capitaine. Je sus que j'allais m'ennuyer quand il se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Écoutes, commença-t-il, tu vas faire exactement tout ce que je te dis.

- Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je en cherchant du regard un sortie à part la porte.

- C'est … pour ta sécurité, bafouilla-t-il.

- Pfff, c'est juste pour pas me courir après...

- Tu ne dois sortir sous aucun prétexte, c'est clair ?

Tout ce qu'il put constater en se retournant, c'est qu'il parlait au vide et que la principale concernée de son monologue s'était fait la malle.

- Et merde, grommela-t-il.

…

Trop facile de le berner pensai-je en sautillant (ndT : tu sautilles beaucoup ces temps-ci … ndH : C'est que je suis heureuse ^^ pour une fois). Je courrai dans les rues en croisant les rues en quelques shinigamis qui me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Bon ok, je suis folle. Bref, je me mis à marcher en regardant autour de moi. Ouais, bah, y a franchement rien à regarder à part les murs blancs. Et puis, y a plus de shinigamis. Et puis, je suis toute seule. Et puis, je me rends enfin compte que je suis perdue. Encore. J'en ai maaaaaarre ! Comment ils font les autres pour se retrouver dans ce merdier ? Je veux ma maman ! Et mon papa ! Et mon doudou ! Même si j'en ai pas ! (De doudou, hein, pas de parents). Je tournai en rond comme une débile quand je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait un moyen simple de revenir à la « civilisation ». Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds (oui, je suis petite, et alors? .) dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon objectif : la Tour des Regrets. Vous vous étiez jamais dit : « ouah, cette tour ressemble à un phare ! » Bah là , elle servait à ça. Malheureusement pour moi, de là où j'étais, impossible de l'apercevoir. C'est pas possible ça ! A moins que le vieux l'est fait déplacer juste pour me faire chier, elle devrait être quelque part ! (La logique, quand on déplace un objet, il doit être quelque part) Je tournai sur moi-même et je l'aperçue enfin. Elle était derrière moi, mais je suis sure que le vieux l'a fait déplacer. Elle était au Nord et maintenant elle est au Sud ! Même si je sais pas où est le Nord et où est le Sud ! Bref, je commençai à avancer vers la civilisation quand une voix m'arrêta.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas l'insolente gamine d'hier ?

Arrêt sur image quand je retourne. Voix nasillarde + gueule maquillée + sourire aux dents jaunes =

- Ma-ma-ma (non, je ne fais pas le mec aux bigoudis de OP) -yu-yu-yu (j'appelle pas Kanda non plus) -ri-ri-ri (c'est bon le riz). Mayuri !

Je crois que vous aviez déjà compris, même si je suis longue et que l'auteur écrit n'importe quoi (ndH : va te faire). Bref, je me retrouvai en face du plus grand fléau du monde : Dora l'exploratrice ! Nan, je rigole. C'est Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Allez savoir si c'est mieux que Dora.

- Tu t'es perdue ? Viens avec moi, je vais t'aider, proposa-t-il.

- C'est super aimable à toi, Mr Panda, mais je sais où je suis. Merci, mais je dois y aller. A+ !

Je tournai les talons et essayai de détaler le plus vite possible quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Pas si vite. Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, hier. Et j'ai besoin de cobaye, tu seras parfaite.

- Sans façon, merci. Je sais que je suis parfaite (l'auteure ne s'appelle pas Hokori pour rien), mais j'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Panda-man...

- Non, non, tu vas venir avec moi, sourit-il en m'entraînant de force.

Les pandas sont dangereux. Ne dites pas, non, j'en ai la preuve. Regardez Mayuri Kurotsuchi sourire et c'est pas des zombies qui envahissent le monde dont vous aurez peur, mais des PANDAS ! Elles cachent bien leur jeu , ces petites bêtes, méfiez-vous ! Un jour, elles domineront le monde ! Mais pour l'instant, c'est pas le risque d'invasion des pandas qui me fait peur mais plutôt le fait que Mayuyu me tire vers un endroit ô combien redouté : son labo. Si je meurs, comment pourrai-je faire des conneries ? Tout les gens du Seireitei attendent que les fassent chier ! Ils vont s'emmerder sans moi ! La meilleure solution : la fuite. Et j'ai justement une idée.

- Mayuyu ? Si je suis parfaite, tu peux m'accorder une faveur ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je peux avoir des biscuits ? Des speculos, s'il te plaît.

- Si c'est que ça …

- Merci !

Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous pensiez que j'allais me battre pour sauvez ma peau ? Faut pas rêver non plus ! Autant profiter de ma dernière heure pour manger. Mayuyu me donna mes biscuits et me fit entrer dans un grand bocal. Aussitôt dedans, de l'eau le remplit et le cinglé, pardon, le savant, commença ses expériences.

…

Vous y avez cru ? Genre, je vais me faire modifier ! Reprenons avec sérieux (parce qu'il y a du sérieux dans cette fic?) Donc, pendant que Mayuyu cherchait des biscuits, je me dirigeais lentement vers la sortie (ndH : un peu comme ton chien, Taida xD) et filai dès qu'elle s'ouvrit. Bon, autant vous prévenir que le labo est comme le Seireitei : on s'y paume facilement. Après être passée trois fois par le même chemin, j'arrivai dans une grande salle vide avec un grand ordi (ndT : donc elle est pas vide …). J'essayai de contacter quelqu'un quand un « contact » attira mon attention. LN. Curieuse, je cliquai dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Lecture Néphrologique ?

Lettre de Noël ?

Locomotion naturelle ?

Pendant que je cherchais, l'écran s'alluma et je vis une personne que je connaissais bien :

- Evanouchette d'amour ! (ndH : les surnoms pourris sont de sortie!)

* * *

**Taida **: Et voilà ! Deuxième chapitre fini ! Après beaucoup de retard ….

**Hokori :** T'avais qu'à recopier tout ça plus vite aussi !

**Taida :** Mais euh T.T c'est pas de ma faute , le document s'est effacé T.T

**Hokori : **trouve une meilleure excuse ! Autrement, si vous avez trouvez que ce chapitre était en retard … et bah l'autre le sera encore plus !

**Taida :** Oui ^^ en fait le chapitre 3 on doit l'écrire à deux … donc déjà que quand on fait chacune sa partie c'est long …

**Hokori :** Et puis j'ai un problème au doigt en plus T.T Et comble du comble on part toutes les deux en vacances pendant une bonne partie du mois d'août... Enfin, on fait le plus rapidement possible ! Et puis ça vous laisse plus de temps pour mettre les reviews ! Allez, on compte sur vous !

**Taida : **S'il vous plaît ! On en veut pleins pleins pleins !

**Hokori :** Merci à ceux qui en ont donné et qui en donneront ! À la prochaine !

**Taida :** A plus !

**Hokori :** Ah non ! Encore une chose ! La réponse à ma devinette de la dernière fois, c'est Byakuya version moderne ! Oui je sais j'ai un humour de merde …

**Taida :** ….

**Hokori : **Taida ?

**Taida :** … * prend une tronçonneuse et poursuit Hokori pour pas que son humour contamine le monde *

**Hokori :** * court parce que aime la vie quand même faut pas exagéré * Noooooooooooon ! C'est moi la sadique ! Pas toi !

**Quelqu'un qui est là mais que l'on sait pas c'est qui et qui n'a rien à foutre là :** et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Bisous baveux les gens !

**Hokori : ***qui revient après avoir semé Taida (ou l'avoir tuée)* Oui, oui, oui, pleins de reviews rien que pour nous et vous aurez le chapitre plus rapidement (si mon doigt se remet de l'expérience catastrophique de la cuisine u_u). A+ les gentes ! (désolée, fallait que je rajoute le petit commentaire qui sert a rien a la fin ^^')


	4. Chapitre 3

Hellow les gens ! Ça va ? Vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ?

Bon alors tout d'abord … désolée de l'énorme retard T.T bon on a quelques excuses : après le dernier chapitre, on a pas pu se voir pendant une semaine, puis Hokori est partie deux semaines, puis je suis partie une semaine, puis on a pas pu se voir et enfin la rentrée … galère pour écrire à deux non ? Enfin bref, les autres chapitres sont en bonne voie, Hokori a déjà fini ses parties, mais pas moi : je devais tout recopier sur l'ordi T.T enfin pour se faire pardonner, on poste deux chapitres !

Celui là est moins drôle et plus court, disons c'est un chapitre « charnière », il est important donc on peut pas le louper.

Alors à part ça … Hokori n'arrive plus à accéder à notre compte depuis sa tablette, donc elle n'a pas pu répondre aux reviews, alors, c'est moi qui l'ai fait … en retard vu qu'elle ne m'a prévenue que cette semaine – –'

Allez, c'est parti, faites péter les reviews !

**Kuuromyu :** Hellow ! Bien contente que tu as aimé le chapitre ^^

Oui Gin prépare le thé d'Aizen … et Aizen aime bien le thé de Gin … je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a des goûts de merde ou si c'est parce qu'il est maso …

Je ne crois pas que Lorie avait beaucoup de choix XD

Le GPS serait inutile ? Mince, … on va devoir trouver d'autre chose pour se repérer xp

Encore merci =3 mais je tiens à préciser que l'on est deux ^^

Good Bye … enfin non ! Reste pour lire la suite quand même !

**Celeste31** : Salut ! Ravie que tu as aimé ^^ et contente de savoir que quelqu'un suit la fic ! \o/ et qu'elle commente à chaque fois en plus \o/ je te fais pleins pleins de gros bisous bien baveux .

Yaaaaaaaa ! Commentaire immeeeeeense ! Tu vis au Hueco Mundo avoue ! Xp bref tu as bien rie devant notre fic, j'ai bien rit devant ton com's xp

Pour le manger la bouche pleine …. disons que j'en ai tellement marre après avoir recopier un texte sur l'ordi que je ne me relis pas …. donc ça donne ça xp

Oui la découverte de Szayel a été détourné … et heureusement ! Autrement ils auraient découvert qu'Eva n'était pas une envoyée des dieux *stupeur générale*

Oui il est possible qu'Aizen ne sache pas ce qu'est un GPS … mais je pense qu'il va rapidement devoir trouver ce que c'est sinon … son envie de suicide risque d'augmenter XD

Mais naaaaan ! Hitsu est tout gentil tout mignon xp

Oui, Lorie n'aime pas les pandas, c'est pour ça qu'elle est méchante avec eux XD

Si Lorie ne peut plus emmerder les gens, … bah c'est la fin du monde xp enfin pour elle ! Pour nous ça s'appelle des vacances .

Euh … est-ce que 2 mois peut être considéré comme pas trop en retard ? /SBAF on dirait que non … désolée T.T j'implore votre pardon T.T

Raaah je suis désolée je suis pas douée avec les termes T.T je vais immédiatement changé ça ! (normalement c'est déjà changé à l'heure où j'écris …)

Encore merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu commenteras encore les prochains chapitres =3 bisous … baveux ?

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review ;) j'espère que les prochains chapitres te feront rire aussi ^^

**Juju **: Merciiii 3 continuez comme ça … comme si on allait arrêter de faire chier ces chers personnages * *

Normalement on va voir tous les personnages (en fait on va tous les voir xp) et … *pense à ce qui est réservé à Kenpachi* … ça va être bien drôle !

En pleine séance d'espoir que tu aimes ce chapitre et les prochains u.u

**aliice : **Hellow girl ! Emmerdeuses ? Lorie et Eva ? Naaaaan ! u.u xp

… Une autre sadique ? Ouiiii ! Amie ! . … hem … je suis désolée pour ce soudain élan de joie …. ouais non en fait je suis pas désolée xp

Bref, les autres chapitres s'annoncent assez folkloriques aussi donc … bonne lecture ! Et merci pour ta review ;)

**Disclaimer :** Bon bah … je voulais faire une phrase style mais pas d'idée alors je vais juste dire que Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo … j'aime pas ne pas avoir d'idée T.T

**Raiting :** pour ce chapitre, K+ normalement ^^

Bref, laissez des reviews, on le dira jamais assez et puis rien d'autre à dire donc place au texte !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Evanouchette d'amour !

- Lowinette chérie !

- Je suis trop contente de te voir !

- Je suis encore plus contente de te voir que toi !

- Mais non c'est pas possible parce que moi, je t'aime !

- Mais je t'aime encore plus !

- Non, c'est moi !

- Je t'adore !

- Je t'admire !

- Je t'idolâtre !

- Je sais, je sais merci.

- Hey ! Tu étais sensée dire « et moi encore plus ! » change pas le script !

- Ah désolée, ma merveilleuse nature à reprit le dessus.

- Pas grave. On reprend : je t'idolâtre !

- Et moi encore plus !

Nous coupons un bout de cet échange parce qu'on en a rien à foutre de leurs déclarations de bisounours qui se sont d'ailleurs fini en dispute pour savoir qui était celle qui aime le plus l'autre... nous nous excusons aussi pour leur débilité profonde.

L'équipe de rédaction … ouais on peut se la péter après tout c'est nous les auteures

- Tu ne me croiras jamais ! S'écria Lorie. Je me retrouve au Seireitei avec tous les Shinigamis et tout !

- Il m'arrive exactement la même chose ! Répondit Eva. Sauf que je suis à Las Noches avec ces abrutis d'espadas ! (sans vouloir vexer personne). Je m'éclate trop !

- Idem ! Mais j'ai pas encore réussis à faire un truc suffisamment chiant pour qu'ils se suicident !

- Tout pareil !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles vivaient toutes les deux la même chose ! A cette pensée, le petit citron qui servait de cerveau à Lorie eut une idée. Elle attendit que son acolyte se calme pour lui expliquer son idée.

- Ma petite Evanouchette d'amour, j'ai une idée sublime.

- C'est rare.

- Presque autant que toi qui fait la cuisine.

- De toute façon, je ne cuisine que pour empoisonner les gens. C'est très pratique.

- Tu penses que les espadas ont besoin d'un cuistot ?

Silence. Se regardent dans le blanc des yeux (très joli en passant). Font un sourire très très sadique (moins joli …)

- Dès que j'ai trouvé la cuisine, je leur prépare un menu.

- Roooh, toi aussi, tu es paumée comme une pauvre merde ?

- Ouiiiii ! C'est trop graaaaand !

- Alors soutenons-nous en tant que pauvres merdes sans GPS qui se paument.

- Ils sont méchants ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont fait exprès de faire des trucs aussi grands pour nous faire chier !

- C'est pas juste ! Ils nous piquent notre rôle !

- Oui ! C'est des grands méchants pas beaux.

- Comme toi.

- Mais euh ! Bon, explique ta lumineuse idée !

- Toutes les deux, on lit pleins de fanfics sur Bleach avec pleins de couples et parfois pleins de conneries.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre.

- Et bien, va falloir que tu finisses. Donc, pourquoi on ferait pas comme on a lut ? Des conneries …

- Et des couples ! Finit Eva en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. Oui, oui, oui, merveilleuse idée Lowinette chérie ! On va les faire chier et on va les mettre en couples !

- Yes, it's so good (admirez ma supériorité in english ). Bref, faut réfléchir à comment on va les mettre en couple et comment on va les faire chier.

- Moi, je vois déjà bien Byakuya et Renji ensembles.

- Ferme la bouche, tu baves !

Eva referma rapidement sa cavité buccale et essuya la salive qui avait coulé sur son menton. Lorie ricana. En la voyant faire ou en imaginant comment torturer les Shinigamis, elle ne saurait dire.

Une fois que sa coéquipière eut fini – 2secondes plus tard quoi – elle se mit à tourner en rond dans le labo de Mayuyu. Elle venait juste de se rappeler qu'il pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle se tourna vers Eva.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, l'informa-t-elle. T'as qu'à me faire une fiche de couples et moi, je te fais une fiche de conneries.

- Ok. Mais avant, faut que je retrouve ma chambre.

- Et moi faut que j'échappe à l'autre cinglé, enfin scientifique et que je retrouve Hitsu. .. Quel BG n'empêche !

- Nan, c'est vrai ?! Il a grandit au moins ?

- Oui ! Au moins 1m70 ! Trop canon !

- Faut que tu me le montres ! Prend des photos de lui, sous la douche si possible, et tu me les envoies !

- Ça marche !

- On se reparle quand ?

- Le portable marche ?

- Attend, j'essaye.

Lorie prit son téléphone avec une coque marquée « I'm the best ! » et avec un fond d'écran d'Hitsu où l'on voyait clairement la phrase poétique et délicate : « c'est le MIEN ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit. Enfin retentit …

- CA SONNE ! JE SUIS LA ! DECROCHE ABRUTIE !

- On dirait que ça marche … fit Eva après avoir éteint. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait mis cette sonnerie (nous non plus on sait pas comment...).

- Même lui dit que tu es une abrutie … commenta Lorie.

- Bon le téléphone, c'est pas très pratique, parce que Szayel est un pauvre voyeur … ya même des caméras dans les salles de bains !

- Pirate ça !

- C'est déjà fait ! Tout sur mon portable. Je mets sur l'ordi dès que je peux.

- Oublies pas les photos !

- Non t'inquiète. Et puis veux quoi comme couple, que je note.

- Un HitsuGin !

- Il est déjà en première place !

- Bon alors je veux aussi un …

- Tiens mais qui voilà, je savais que ce raffut ne pouvait venir que d'elle.

- Mayuri …. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

L'écran se coupa brutalement.

* * *

**Taida :** Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour /SBAF

**Hokori :** arrête les blagues faites, faites et refaites et rerefaites !

**Taida :** désolée T.T j'étais dans l'élan T.T

**Hokori :** enfin bref, vous nous croyez mortes ? Eh ben tout faux ! Pour votre plus grand malheur !

**Taida :** Et notre plus grand bonheur ! Ouais la mort ne m'a jamais attirée personnellement …

**Hokori :** Bon comme d'habitude on met des reviews ! Il n'y en a pas eu assez la dernière fois * *

**Taida :** alors on fait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu 2 mois depuis la dernière publication et on review ! Voilà voilà ! Bonne journée tout le monde !


	5. Chapitre 4

Hellow ! Ici Taida ! Alors j'ai fait tout un speach sur le chapitre précédent donc je dirais quasiment rien ici. A part que l'on a posté deux chapitres pour se faire pardonner de la longue attente. Donc on lit pas celui-ci en premier mais le chapitre d'avant. Voilà. J'espère pour vous que vous lisez les en-tête parce que autrement, vous allez être paumé et vous n'allez rien comprendre ….

**Disclaimer :** blablabla Bleach blablabla Tite Kubo (le manque d'inspiration est toujours là T.T)

**Raiting :** K+, rien de bien méchant en gros.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Quand l'image se coupa, la dernière étant un Mayuri totalement fou qui pourchassait une Lorie effrayée, je restai une seconde sans rien faire. Mon esprit était aussi vide que l'écran devant moi. L'instant où l'information remonte au cerveau est toujours un peu long et chiant. Puis je mis à crier sur l'ordi (enfin je suppose que c'est un ordi … c'est tellement gros que ça ressemble plus à un écran de cinéma relié à un clavier et à pleins de ch'tits boutons et de ch'tites lumières inutiles et bruyantes) pour appeler Lorie. Oui je suis conne et je vous emmerde. Mais je m'inquiétais trop pour ma Lowinette chérie genre ! Attendez elle était entre les mains de Mayuri. Il pourrait lui mettre des oreilles de lapins, la transformer en schtroumpf ou encore remplacer ses bras par des ailes ! Bordel, une Lorie volante, ça serait l'horreur, merde ! Bon après je me suis quand même calmer en me disant qu'elle a l'habitude de courir vite pour s'enfuir quand elle avait fait ses conneries … Oui je sais ! Je suis conne !

Bref je me suis dit que moi aussi, je ferais mieux de me casser. Ouais parce que le coup d'isoler la pièce, ça dure pas longtemps. Bah oui, après tout, un espada ça peut détruire un mur de la même façon que je peux détruire un château de cartes où il y a Szayel qui pose comme une chaudasse. Ouais je sais, mes comparaisons sont géniales ! Dois-je rappeler que je suis conne ? Me rendant compte qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que la scène soit censuré pour cause de violence de Szayel envers mon humble personne, je me précipitai vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, je me dis que s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un derrière, je serais dans la merde. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière. J'étais dans la merde. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais conne ? Bref, le quelqu'un, c'était Szayel. Et deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais en tenue de lapin rose à le vénérer à cause d'une de ses putains de potions. Nan, je déconne !C'était pas Szayel. Ouais mon statue est toujours conne. Bref en vrai, c'était Gin. A la place du narcissique dingue de sexe, je me retrouve avec le sadique en manque de sexe. Comment je kiffe grave ma vie moi ! Blablabla conne blablabla.

- Tiens Eva-chan, que fais-tu ici ?

Yeux fermés, sourire pervers, voix sadique, bref pour l'instant tout est normal.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Ginounet.

- Mais … Ginounet...

Il est trop chou avec son expression étonnée, la tête penchée. Nan ! Eva résiste !

- C'est pas mignon Ginounet.

- Hein ? Mais si c'est mignon ! Mes surnoms sont géniaux !

- En fait, tu me donnes un surnom aussi pourri parce que tu m'aimes pas...

violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable violable

- Tu es méchante, tu mérites une punition.

méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant méchant

Il se rapprocha dangereusement. Il était beaucoup trop proche Il empiétait sur mon espace vital bordel ! Il faisait soudainement chaud et lourd. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle la tension sexuelle. Ou alors la peur qui te pétrifie jusqu'aux os. Ou alors …

- Tiens la ventilation s'est éteinte …

Remarque de merde totalement à côté de la plaque. Bon au moins Gin était déconcentré dans son affaire. J'en profitai pour m'enfuir... Ouais faut saisir la moindre chance qui passe. Et quand on dit que la peur donne des ailes... bah c'est faux ! J'arrivai pas à voler. C'est de l'arnaque cette expression ! J'entendais Gin crier derrière :

- Mais je voulais juste jouer au Twister en buvant du thé avec toi !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournai. On dirait que la maladie de la stupidité n'avait pas touché que moi.

- Euh …. Et tu veux le boire comment le thé, si tu joues au Twister ?

Il me regarda comme si j'avais eu l'idée du siècle. Je sais que je suis intelligente mais bon, même Yammy aurait su ça ! Oui on peut être intelligent et con à la fois.

- Bah un autre jeu alors !

- Nan ! Je veux pas de thé d'abord !

- C'est moi qui l'a fait !

- Tu veux m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?

- Allez je m'ennuie moi.

Comment fait-il pour passer de tête de violeur à tête d'enfant innocent aussi vite ?!

- Bah trouve quelqu'un d'autre alors !

- Mais ya personne d'autre ! Ils sont tous occupés ou ennuyants ! S'il te plaît !

Attendez … la voix d'enfant suppliante, les yeux pleins de larmes, les plaintes surenchéries, et la flatterie...

- Mais c'est MA façon de supplier !

Et l'imbécile qui continuait à me fixer d'un regard larmoyant. Je me souvins pourquoi j'utilisais cette méthode … elle marchait toujours.

- Bon ok viens par ici ! Capitulai-je après que ma minable volonté est céder face à cette tête de violable euh cette mignonne bouille euh... oui bon je vous emmerde. Je le tirai par le bras et revint sur mes pas pour finalement entrer dans le labo de Szayel.

- Bon apprend-moi à utiliser ce truc.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Bah ça semble évident non ? C'est pour pouvoir espionner tout Las Noches afin de tendre des pièges à tout le monde ! Ils vont tous se perdre dans les couloirs, se prendre la honte de leur vie et voir leurs secrets inavouables dévoilés ! Et puis je pourrais former pleins de ….

Je m'arrêtai dans mon discourt plein de passion en me rendant compte que j'avais dit la quasi-totalité de nos plans. En fait j'avais pas parlé des couples ni de Lorie, donc j'ai pas parler du principal mais j'ai quand même fait la MASTER BOULETTE DU JOUR. Je me retournai très très très très … très lentement. Nan mais je bougeais quand même ! C'est juste que ça se voyait pas à l'œil nu, c'est tout ! Bref je me retournai et je vis un Gin qui me regardait du genre : elle est folle. Et qui se mit à sourire sadiquement. Mais quand je dis sadiquement, c'est sadiquement quoi ! Pas comme Voldemort ou Barbe Noire ! Non ! Eux ce sont de pauvres amateurs face au sourire sadique de Gin ! Bon autant vous dire que j'avais les boules. En fait je tremblais comme … j'ai pas de comparaisons en tête mais je tremblais !

- En fait, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

Je venais de tester ce qu'était les sueurs froides. Et je ne crois pas que c'est parce que la clim est mise à fond... bon ok elle est mise à fond mais je suis sûre que c'est pas ça !

- Bon alors, on allume avec ce bouton et … commença Gin en se mettant devant le tableau de bord... enfin une partie du tableau de bord.

Alors là, il y eut un gros blanc dans mon cerveau. Oui c'est toujours le moment long et chiant où l'information remonte au cerveau. Après il y eut une analyse longue et complexe :

plan dévoilé + sourire sadique de Gin + aide de celui-ci – viol du déteinté = Gin est un allié !

Bordel, j'avais un allié haut placé, qui avait accès à tout et qui était d'accord avec mes délires ! C'est trop génial ! J'étais trop contente genre ! Tellement contente que j'eus LA réaction du siècle. Je sautai dans les bras de Gin en hurlant un magnifique :

- JE T'AIME GINOUNET !

Eh bah Gin, il m'a soufflé mon titre de réaction du siècle. Il a réussi à être étonné, gêné et sadique en même temps. Trop fort ! Il est resté pétrifié d'étonnement, a rougit de gêne et a sourit sadiquement. Trop un boss genre !

- Bon alors, explique-tout, fis-je en me détachant de lui.

On a passé une heure ensemble. Et j'ai découvert un truc génial : Gin est une vraie commère. Ça doit venir de son âge, après tout il a 150 balais ! Si à 150 ans, Gin est comme ça, alors qu'est-ce que c'est pour Yamamoto ! … ah non en fait … il doit être rendu à l'étape sénile. Bref en 1 heure j'appris à utiliser l'ordi, repérer le chemin de ma chambre et aussi tous les derniers potins de l'Hueco Mundo. On a donc passer qu'une heure ensemble parce qu'un boulet s'est ramené.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mon laboratoire !

Gin et moi nous retournâmes en même temps, de manière trop synchro, comme dans les films américains quoi ! Szayel était sur le pas de la porte en train de faire son caca nerveux juste parce que l'on l'utilisait son jouet. Il est pas partageur !

- Ta gueule Barbie, va rejoindre ton Ken ! Dis-je.

- Hein ? Mais je ne m'appelle pas Barbie ! Et puis c'est qui Ken ? Aizen ?

- Bah oui, c'est Aizen, parce qu'Aizen, il a du gel !

Bon Szayel avait rien compris et Gin se marrait dans son coin mais juste pour la tronche que tirait Barbie laborantine parce qu'il comprenait que dalle aussi. Je m'apprêtais à soupirer d'une façon tout-à-fait exagérée et inutile quand une annonce venue d'on ne sait où fut faîtes :

- Réunion d'espadas ! Et Eva, tu es priée de venir aussi !

… Aizen est un boss chiant.

* * *

Encore lui ! Sacré bordel de merde, comment il a fait pour me retrouver dans un labo aussi grand ? Il a un don, c'est pas possible !

- Où en étions-nous avant que tu ne me fausses compagnie ? Dit l'OGM en me faisant un grand sourire.

- Euh … biscuits ?

- Plus maintenant, j'ai assez joué !

- T'es sûr que t'as pas plutôt mangé ? Parce que pour avoir les dents aussi jaunes... même colgate extra blancheur© ne peut rien faire pour toi !

- La ferme !

- Quelle impolitesse … Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus avec une cho …. personne aussi grossière !

Je commençais à le contourner en priant pour qu'il soit assez énervé pour ne pas me voir. Ben merde, c'est ça vice-capitaine qui me bloque le passage, maintenant. Je suis dans la grosse GROSSE merde !

- Ne bougez plus, cobaye n°33 767.

- C'est mon nom ça ? T'aurais pus choisir quelque chose de plus classe !

- Les cobayes n'ont pas le droit à la parole.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas un cobaye. Je suis la grande Lorie Yette !

Puis personne ne s'y attendant, je détalai comme un lapin. L'effet de surprise, ça a toujours été mon effet porte-bonheur.

Soudain une alarme se déclencha et les bouts de couloirs commencèrent à se fermer.

- Ah non ! Pas question de rester là !

J'accélérai encore malgré ma pointe de côté. Ben oui, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant de sport ! Bref, je réussis à passer le mur qui descendait avant d'être enfermée.

- Yes ! Nické Mayuyu !

J'entamai une danse de la joie (ou la gangnam style, à voir) et ris comme une folle. Puis, je me tournai vers le fond du couloir. Un mur. Et meeeerde.

- Mais c'est pas possible, on veut ma mort ! Enfin oui, mais faut pas !

Je tournai en rond et m'arrêtai devant la fenêtre qui me montrait un ciel bleu. Fenêtre + ciel bleu = …

- Sortie !

Je cassai la fenêtre à mains nues, trop pressée (ou trop conne). Je me hissai dehors et me relevai. Ouiii ! Je suis sortie ! J'ai survécu ! I'm alive !

- Ah, tu es là ! Dit une voix qui me coupa dans ma gangnam style.

- Hitsuuuuu ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui. J'ai été séquestrée ! Par l'OGM ! Et le robot ! Pour des biscuits ! Mais j'ai vu Evanouchette d'amour ! Et mon portable marche !

- Euh … je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

- C'est pas grave. Mais je suis contente de te voir ! Tu m'as manqué !

Je m'accrochais à lui comme une noyée. Il me tapait maladroitement dans le dos pour que je me calme. Peut-être qu'il comprenait ENFIN mon charabia. Mais j'avais pas envie qu'il comprenne. Ça le regarde pas, non mais oh !

- Hum, Lorie ?

- Ouiii ?

- Tu peux me lâcher ? Je crois que Kurotsuchi arrive.

- Et alors ? Il veut me disséquer, autant rester accrochée à toi !

Hitsu rougit et détourna les yeux. Kyaaaa, c'est trop kawai, je l'aime ! Un indésirable me coupa dans mon rêve éveillé. Et quel indésirable !

- Mayuyu, dégage, grognai-je en me cachait derrière Hitsu. Plan petite fille sans défense et trop mignonne (ou pas) : activée !

- Hitsugaya, cette demoiselle était avec moi.

- Pas par plaisir, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre … (il dit ça mais il a rien compris XD)

- Crois-tu vraiment que je force les gens...

- Oui, le coupai-je. Tu forces les gens ! Qui voudrait se retrouver avec toi à part les masos ?

- Allez, viens, je t'ai préparé un bocal avec ton nom dessus...

- Cobaye n°33 767 ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais c'est nul ! Tu pouvais mettre des noms plus classes ?! C'est à chier Cobaye n°33 767 !

- Je peux changer si tu veux. Rien que pour toi.

- Même pas en rêve ! Hitsu, dis quelque chose !

- Hum, elle a raison, Kurotsuchi. (Nan, sans blague). De plus, elle m'a été confiée.

- Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec elle ?

Ah … merde. Hitsu me regarda et je l'implorai du regard de ne rien dire et que je ne m'enfuirais plus pour aller me balader dans le Seireitei et que je me perdrais plus et que je lui obéirais et que je me lèverais tôt (oui j'arrive à dire tout ça en un seul regard. C'est qui la beast?). Hitsu soupira et se tourna vers son collègue.

- Un homme de ma division l'avait emmenée se promener mais il l'a perdue de vue et elle, elle s'est perdue tout court.

Mayuyu n'eut pas l'air satisfait de la réponse et grommela longuement des phrases incompréhensibles et qu'on avait pas envie de comprendre.

- Bon, et bien je vous laisse, dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'en allant.

Quand il eut disparut, je souris grandement.

- Merci Hitsu.

- C'est Hitsugaya-taïcho. Et n'oublies pas de faire tout ce que tu m'as promis.

- T'as tout compris ?!

- Absolument.

Il commença à s'éloigner et je le rattrapai, trop peur que le ta … l'OG... le gentil scientifique mit … ne soit encore là. J'accrochai au bras d'Hitsu et marchai sagement.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Nan, il a sûrement posé des pièges et si je tombe dedans, tu seras avec moi.

- Qui ça, il ?

- Le père Noël, banane.

- Le père …. quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerai. Et ça se dit génie …

Il me regarda, désapprobateur, mais ne dit rien. Il avait rien à dire, de toute façon.

* * *

**Taida :** hey ! C'est encore nous ! On espère que les deux chapitres vous ont plut.

**Hokori :** de toute façon vous êtes obligé d'aimer !

**Taida :** Hokori … je te rappelle que c'est nous qui sommes à blâmer T.T

**Hokori :** … t'avais qu'à recopier les chapitres plus vite !

**Taida :** J'ai mis que 2 jours à recopier T.T

**Hokori :** Rien à fichtre !

**Taida :** Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi !

**Hokori :** Bon alors deux chapitres, donc deux fois plus de reviews les gens !

**Taida :** Oui, on fait pas les radins !

**Hokori :** Allez, bonne journée, nuit ou soirée les gens !


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey hey hey vous écoutez radio galaxy, que vous écoutez sur Terre à la fréquence bcudsogevbdsuil … oui j'adore les points culture de LinksTheSun, j'avoue .

Et revoilà Taida pour cette magnifique intro !

Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^ bon le prochain … sera peut-être un peu en retard … en fait je fais un concours et j'ai 60 pages à écrire T.T et vu que j'écris lentement et qu'en plus j'ai pleins de devoirs (je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Je me couche à 23 heures pour les finir!) et qu'Hokori n'a toujours pas d'ordinateur pour pouvoir m'aider dans la recopie … et bien le prochain chapitre sera peut-être en retard … je vais tenter de faire rapidement quand même :S Et là c'est entièrement de ma faute, Hokori a déjà écrit sa partie, elle écrit vite … je suis jalouse .

Pour le concours, l'histoire avance … et en fait j'ai réussi à créer une fanfiction avec ! Donc quand je l'aurais finie et que le concours sera passé, je la posterai ;) ça sera un UA sur Hetalia, un FrUk pour être plus précis ;) (mon couple préféré *Q*)

Bref, c'est parti, je répond aux reviews !

**blonde55 :**

Yo girl !

Meeeeeerciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! Merci merci merci de ta reviews !

Toi aussi tu as été incarcérée pour cause de folie ? * * bienvenue chez nous =3

tu as demandé la suite ? La voilà !

Oh ! Il ne s'est encore rien passé ! Ce n'est que le début de leur problème ! Niark !

On écrit bien ? Merciiiiiiii =3 mais c'est pas du grand art xD c'est … un crack xp

merci beaucoup =3

j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) bonne lecture ^^

**celeste31 :**

… bien on peut commencer le roman.

Je te conseille de relire tes reviews pour comprendre ce message xp

Hellow girl !

L'intro prend trois millions de place grâce à toi xD ça nous fait des mots en plus, les gens vont croire que l'on écrit beaucoup xD

Naaaan ! Nous étrangle pas T.T Tu n'auras pas la suite autrement !

Hokori connaît Banzai, mais pas moi … je voulais y faire un tour mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de chapitres, j'ai abandonné xD

ouf juste la … naaan ça fait mal de taper sur la tête T.T

Bah c'est drôle de lire tes commentaires xD par contre faut bien s'échauffer les doigts avant d'y répondre xD

Mais-euh tu as eu l'honneur d'avoir des bisous baveux de ma part, les essuie pas !

Plutôt pas mal comme maison u.u

Il est acheté depuis longtemps ne t'en fait pas xD il est en ébène, avec de l'argent et tout et tout.

Et truc et machin xp oui Hitsu est tout mimi =3, bon les deux autres sont moins mon style par contre … désolée T.T (s'excuse à cause de ses goûts … ça fait peur …)

Un panda oui … un Mayuyu non xD

Fait gaffe, elles pourraient venir un jour chez toi et *propos censurés*

Mais c'est pas long deux mois ! C'est 1/6 d'une année, 1/60 d'une décennie et 1/600 d'un siècle! Euh non, j'aime pas trop ça les baffes tu vois …

Bah c'est rapide au moins xp

Mais oui, c'est un des plus haut degré dans l'échelle : faire chier le monde.

Bah on leur répète tellement souvent que ce sont des merdes qu'elles commencent à imprimer xD

Et si c'était pas l'inverse ? Toi qui copites * * oui tu as été dans le futur, tu as vu ce que nous avions écrit et tu nous copites * * nan je suis pas parano alors arrêter de le penser ! *crise d'hystérie* (NdH : tiens tes médicaments Taida)

Ya dommage moi c'est l'inverse : Ichi ne va pas avec Bya à mon goût O.O il va avec * bip anti-spoil qui casse les oreilles*

bah au début Hokori avait mis 1m80 donc 1m70 … xD

Oui xD je l'ai pas trouver en vrai par contre … et oui je suis d'accord que Lorie est tout aussi abrutie qu'Eva xp

Des gens trouvent que Mayuri est beau ? Enfermez-les . c'est ses complices !

(va manger entre les deux reviews... crêpe party ce soir \o/)

A tout à l'heure deux jours plus tard … no comment …

oui un effet de style … nan c'est que ça me faisait marrer xD

Euh … je crois que c'est parce que Gin trouve Szayel moche et qu'il a parfaitement raison xDet puis tu ne connais pas leur orientation sexuelle … je n'en dis pas plus xD

ouais je sais pas comment xD ça se trouve ce jeu vient du Hueco Mundo xp c'est clair on va dire que l'on a rien vu xp

Désolée T.T je me suis pas relue T.T (quand on regarde cette phrase au sens littérale, elle ne veut rien dire, comment on peut se relire soi-même ? Comment on se lit déjà xp)

xp faut bien faire avancer l'histoire xp oui … et je men serait bien passer xp

oui je me suis trahie … mais devant Gin donc au pire c'est pas très grave xp et puis il y a toujours l'excuse : une vision m'est apparue u.u en prenant un air mystique...

Bah, faut pas trop lui en demander xp

pour l'instant elle a pas peur parce qu'elle est protégée … pour l'instant …

Je dois remercier Florence Foresti pour la blague xp elle vient de son sketch « l'avion de Barbie », très bon sketch ;) Une question à la fois c'est un génie (enfin c'est sensé) mais quand même xp je sais pas … ça finit pareil ? Ça marche ?

Ouais bah c'est un boulot chiant ! Mais bon entre un boulot chiant et la mort, le choix est vite fait … file la corde .

Mais euh c'est pas nous qui avons gueulé ! C'est mon portable xp

comment ça moins longue à la détente que moi ? C'est qu'il y avait moins de données à analyser, c'est tout .

nan mais tu comprends, Hitsu est fatigué avec Lorie, elle est tellement chiante, du coup il réfléchit moins bien u.u oui Robot Nemu parce que … pas pour être plus robot qu'elle faut juste être en métal. Et OGM parce qu'il est refait de partout cet abruti ! Attend c'est pas naturel des dents pareilles ! Et puis ses oreilles qui font grappin avec sa cervelle en fil, c'est pas dans ses gênes de base je crois, ou alors on vient de découvrir une nouvelle espèce.

Oui il est intelligent xp c'est tellement évident que même son cerveau fatigué à compris xp

xD ouais clair mais pour qu'Hokori écrive un truc intelligent … faut pas rêver non plus .

2 semaines ! On a tenu le truc en deux semaines ! (TA-DAM!)

Merci pour tes deux loooooongues reviews xp la réponse fait plus d'une page Word O.O

j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et surtout commente-le !

Pas beaucoup de reviews cette fois-ci … vous boudez toujours pour le retard ?

**Disclaimer** : j'ai tout tenter ! Je vous le jure ! Le troc (contre mon nournours en peluche en plus T.T), la vente aux enchères, un achat à 5€ ! mais Tite Kubo n'a pas voulu me donner les persoooooooos ! T.T

**Raiting **: bon comme d'hab, on change pas pour l'instant, K+ je crois, ya juste quelques insultes mais bon vous avez l'habitude xp

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Je grommelai dans les couloirs. Mais je grommelai de façon classe, avec des mots classes, parce que je suis classe!

- Bon Eva, tu pourrais parler distinctement ? On ne comprend rien de chez rien !

- Ou alors tu te tais tout court !

- La ferme bande d'abrutis !

Aller à une réunion de merde accompagnée de deux chieurs qui comprennent rien à mes grommellements classes, c'est d'un emmerdement pas possible ! Je me remis à pester (toujours de manière classe bien sûr!)

- On t'a demandé de te taire Eva ! Dit, exaspéré, Szayel.

- Non ! Vous m'avez laissé le choix ! Soit je me la ferme, soit je parle à voix haute. Et vu que les dieux ne m'ont pas donné la parole pour de la merde, je prends la seconde option. Alors où en étais-je … ah oui ! Aizen est chiant : on a fait une réunion il y a moins de 2 heures ! Et il va encore blablater pour de la merde. Et s'il parle de son putain de plan à la con encore une fois alors que je suis là, je lui fais boire son thé dégueulasse et le verre avec ! Que ça soit pour n'importe quelle réunion d'ailleurs ! Non mais oh ! Et puis j'peux même pas profiter de mes derniers instants de liberté. Et bah nan ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai deux abrutis qui me collent aux basques. Comme si un chieurs ne suffisaient pas ! Et en plus...

- Je préférais les trucs incompréhensibles... commenta Szayel.

- Moi je trouve ça marrant, dit Gin.

- Mais ton avis ne compte pas, dis-je avant de me remettre à grommeler. Vite suivie par Gin. Sale copitateur ! (Merci céleste31 pour le mot xp)

Donc, quand on arriva devant la porte, le trio que nous formions (moi qui pestait, Gin qui boudait et Szayel qui se plaignait, THE trio de choc!) s'arrêta, se tut … puis soupira en chœur.

On resta comme des cons pendant 2 minutes, personne ne voulant entrer. Oui bah en même temps, qui voudrait aller à une réunion emmerdante où un mégalo déblatait des trucs dont t'en avait rien à battre.

Au final, c'est moi qui ouvrit la porte. Je commençais à fatiguer de rester debout à rien foutre. Là-bas je m'emmerderais peut-être mais je serais assise et, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais dormir. Après tout, Stark y arrive bien !

Quand on est entré, tous les regards se sont braqués sur nous. Bon en même temps, on était les derniers. Enfin non, il n'y avait pas Aizen. Il y avait quelqu'un qui était totalement décoiffé, par contre, et il n'avait pas le calme de Aizen. En fait, on aurait dit un clochard énervé à qui on aurait donné les vêtements d'Aizen.

- Eva, ton siège a été placé, il est ici, dit l'usurpateur … avec la voix d'Aizen.

Je m'approchai de lui et le regarda très attentivement.

- Nan ! T'es vraiment Aizen ? C'est vraiment toi ? Dis-je en repoussant des deux mains les mèches qui recouvraient son visage. Bin ouais, c'est vraiment toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es passé à l'essoreuse ? Tu aurais pu te coiffer quand même ! Tu ressembles à Pollux du Manège Enchanté là ! A moins que tu voulais imiter Harry Potter mais alors c'est totalement raté...

- Eva … tais-toi, fit-il avec une voix bien grave, genre « je suis le grand méchant et je suis le plus fort *insérer un rire machiavélique* ». Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde s'endormit. Comme ça, d'un coup !

- Hein ? Il se passe quoi là? C'est l'heure de la sieste ?

Je me rendis compte qu'ils ne dormaient pas. A part si les arrancars dorment les yeux ouverts en grognant de douleur. Alors mon cerveau se mit à carburer. Enfin pas très longtemps : il avait pas de carburant et mon estomac me le rappela très bruyamment. Mais qu'ils étaient tous écrasés comme des crêpes, ils s'en foutaient un peu. Écrasés …

- Nan ! T'utilises ta pression spirituelle là ? Genre mais ça me fait trop rien là !

Aizen bloqua son reiatsu. Enfin il le dit pas, il aurait eu l'air con à crier : JE BLOQUE MON REIATSU !, mais je le devinai en voyant les espadas se relever comme s'ils étaient pleins de courbatures. Ça me rappela mes séances de musculation au lycée. J'étais dans le même état à la fin... voire pire...

- Ceci est plutôt étonnant, dit Aizen. Szayel je te donne l'autorisation de l'étudier après cette réunion.

- Avec plaisir, s'écria le sois-disant scientifique, que je qualifierai plutôt de fou, de manière théâtrale … quelqu'un lui a dit qu'on était pas dans Shakespeare ?

- To be or not to be, that is the question, fis-je. Bah oui j'étais trop fière de moi, pour une fois que je savais un truc ! Bon maintenant ils me regardaient trop bizarrement mais en même temps, j'avais encore sorti un truc à côté de la plaque. Donc le sujet de départ c'était ….

- OBJECTION ! Criai-je. Je veux l'assurance que je ne serais ni tuée, ni modifiée, ni découpée !

- On dit disséquée ! S'insurgea le scientifique. N'insulte pas la merveilleuse langue de la science !

- Rien à foutre ! J'veux pas crever, je suis plus importante que ta putain de langue !

- Et rien n'est plus important que MES problèmes, donc vous vous arrangerez plus tard et donc vous vous la FERMEZ ! hurla Aizen avant de tousser parce qu'il avait crié trop fort.

Je crois que l'on était tous choqué. Même Ulkiki avait WTF ? marqué sur son front. Pour que le MMM s'énerve, c'est qu'il se passait un truc grave. On attendait, stressés à mort, j'crois même que l'on a été plusieurs à deux doigts de s'évanouir sous la pression. Et c'est alors que le maître parla :

- QUI A VOLE MES POTS DE GEL ?

3 étapes :

1- La pression retomba d'un coup. J'eus presque peur de me faire écraser.

2- Tout le monde regarda Aizen. Le WTF ? ne s'était pas effacé du front d'Ulquiorra.

3- Tout le monde me regarda. Sauf moi mais c'est dur de se regarder soi-même. Sauf si on a un miroir mais j'ai pas de miroir. Bref tout le monde me regarda.

- Je sais que je suis belle mais c'est gênant là...

- Donc c'est toi, Eva, qui a pris mes pots de gel ?

Je vous jure qu'à ce moment on voyait l'aura noire derrière Aizen. C'était effrayant, j'en menais vraiment pas large. Mamaaaaaan !

- Alors Eva ? On ne répond pas à la question ? C'est oui ou non ?

- N-non ! J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi !

- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il en se rapprochant encore, son aura doublant de taille.

- Yéééééé ! C'est effrayant ! Tu me fais peur Aizen-sama!J'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur moi ? Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant !

Méthode fille sans défense que l'on persécute : je me mis à chialer comme une madeleine, mettre mes mains contre la poitrine, secouer la tête de droite à gauche et me plaindre avec une voix de gamine. (merci Italia-kun pour cette astuce ! NdT : ceux qui connaissent Hetalia vont comprendre, les autres non … tant pis, vous aviez cas connaître ! u.u)

Je devais être ultra convaincante parce qu'ils se mirent tous à regarder Aizen d'un regard noir genre : « il a fait pleurer Eva, pas bien... »

- Heu …

Le mégalo avait un peu gêné. C'est pas comme si 12 paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

- Bon alors passons au deuxième problème : les feuilles de thé ont mystérieusement disparu.

- Ah bah voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Annonçai-je, mes larmes ayant mystérieusement disparu. Je voyais Gin se marrer en arrière plan. Je lui souris : les pots de gel et les feuilles de thé, on était un duo de choc. Même sans se concerter, on arrive à faire chier le monde.

- Alors Eva, on se réjouit de la chose ?

Le retour de la marée noire.

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fait bordel ! Tu commences à me faire chier là !

- Bon … pour avoir insulté ton maître adoré (grimace involontaire), tu dois être punie.

- Encore ! Mais bordel, il se passe quoi avec vous aujourd'hui ? D'abord Gin, puis toi … vous en avez tous après mon cul ou quoi ?!

- A ce niveau, j'ai de la meilleure marchandise en stock que toi.

- Hein ?! Reste galant au moins, s'pèce de macho !

- On insulte pas Aizen-sama.

- Mais ta gueule, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans cette conversation, Ulquiqui ?

- Tais-toi femme ! Ne me dit pas « Uh!Kiki ! » !

- Mais t'es bouché du glaçon ? J'ai pas dit Uh kiki mais ULQUIQUI ! Et enlève cette putain d'épée de merde de mon cou !

- Calme-toi, détritus, et excuse-toi immédiatement !

- Fais gaffe, tu deviens insolent, si ça continue, tu vas devenir aussi grossier que Grimmjow.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! Se réveilla le schtroumpf.

- Nan mais rendors-toi mon p'tit chaton.

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- J'ai dit ce que tu sais que je sais que j'ai dit et que tu n'as pas entendu.

Petit blanc dans la conversation. Tiens il a le même moment long et chiant de l'information remontant au cerveau que moi …

- Quoi ! Mais ta gueule salope !

… Sauf que le sien ne servait à rien …

- Tu n'as rien à faire dans la conversation Grimmjow, intervint Ulquiorra de sa voix magnifiquement euh … bah neutre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ulquiorra, tu veux te battre ?

- Tu es trop faible pour que je me batte avec toi.

- T'as dit quoi connard ?

Décidément, Hello Kitty avait de la merde dans les oreilles aujourd'hui. La dispute continua longtemps... et était de plus en plus violente. On aurait dit une scène de ménage. C'était marrant. Faut que je rajoute ce couple à la liste. Malheureusement Barragan finit par interrompre le spectacle :

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! Ah les gamins de nos jours...

- Ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, vieux croulant !

Hallibel ! Mon amie ! … J'ai une impression de déjà vu...

En tout cas, les mots de Barragan avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Littéralement. La salle de réunion s'était transformée en champ de bataille. C'était la guerre ouverte ! Tout le monde réglait ses comptes avec les autres. Bon ok : tout le monde sauf moi qui prenait en note les insultes fusant un peu partout, Gin qui regardait la scène avec son air sadique, Stark qui arrivait à dormir, ce qui est le plus grand exploit du monde à mes yeux, il a dû avaler une boîte de somnifères complète, et puis il y avait aussi Tosen qui marmonnait un truc du genre : «vous vous êtes écartés du chemin de la vérité ». Ah non j'ai rien dit, il est allé dans la mêlée « Au nom de la Justice ». En fait c'est qu'une bande de brutes. Et puis Aizen avait disparut... je sais pas où ni pourquoi … enfin si, sûrement pour se recoiffer, je ne vois que ça !

Au bout d'un moment, je me dis que j'avais pris assez de note et qu'il était peut-être temps de me barrer. Je restai 10 minutes à contempler Nnoitra et Tosen combattre Yammy et Aaroniero et à me dire que c'était des pairings de merde. Puis je quittai la salle. C'était totalement étrange. J'avais l'impression de passer d'un concert où tout le monde gueule comme des cons à une pièce insonorisée et matelassée... ouais comme dans les asiles. Nan je n'ai jamais été dedans pourquoi ?

Bref je pensais que j'allais enfin être seule et pouvoir faire ma liste de couple, mais il fallait croire que non.

- Tiens Eva-chan, tu es là.

- Oh Gin, toi aussi tu es sorti ? (la question stupide du jour)

- Oui il y avait trop de bruit.

- Je comprends …

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas cette histoire de pots de gel étrange ?

- Et les feuilles de thé, c'est plutôt bizarre non ?

- Je pourrais te dénoncer tu sais ?

- Dis pas ça je serais tenter de faire la même.

On se fixa dans le blanc des yeux... enfin je regardais ses paupières et lui regardait … je sais pas quoi …. tout est possible avec Gin … ça se trouve il regardait ses paupières aussi … bah oui on sait jamais il est un peu con.

- Bien joué pour les feuilles de thé ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi !

- Bravo pour le gel, ça m'a bien fait rire !

- Eh bien, je ne vous félicite pas pour votre discrétion par contre : elle est pitoyable !

… Aizen … Naaaaaaaaaaaan ! On est foutu ! Quand je dis que c'est un boss chiant !

- Alors, comme ça, c'était vous … on va bien s'amuser.

Pitié, sauvez-moi ! Bon vous pouvez sauvez Gin aussi, mais d'abord moi ! Je suis la priorité ! S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

* * *

- Je m'emmeeeeeeeeerde !

- La ferme !

Je répétais la même chose depuis 1 heure et Hitsu me répondait la même chose depuis 1 heure.

Y avait vraiment rien à faire, dans ce bureau ! L'autre plumeau emplissait sa paperasse et moi, j'étais allongée sur le canapé, gigotant pour trouver une occupation.

- On peut pas sortir ?

- Quand j'aurais fini.

- Mais ça fait 3 heures que tu dis ça ! J'en ai marre !

- Tu te serais pas enfui tout à l'heure, je t'aurais laissé sortir.

- Excuse-moi, mais emmener un invité, une fille qui plus est, dans un bureau qui put le renfermé et lui dire « Ne bouge pas de là », y a des raisons de se tirer !

Il ne releva pas, mais je l'entendis soupirer. Je le faisais chier ? Ben tant mieux ! Il avait qu'à pas me barricader avec lui dans son satané bureau ! Je ruminais encore pendant 5 bonnes minutes des insultes fleuries à l'encontre de mon geôlier qui se fichait bien de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donnait.

Bon, j'en ai marre de me faire chier donc je vais LE faire chier pour qu'il me laisse sortir. Je me relevais et le fixais . Il s'en aperçut et rougit un peu en détournant le regard. Non, ne pas se laisser avoir par cette bouille trop kawai.

- Quoi ? Grommela-t-il alors que je ne le lâchais pas des yeux.

- Oh, mais rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu me fixes ? Je ne te laisserais pas sortir tant que je n'ai pas fini.

Malgré sa tirade, dont je n'avais pas écouter une syllabe soit dit en passant, je continuai de le fixer. Flairant le mauvais coup, il releva la tête en soupirant.

- Bon, ok, je finis ce dossier et on sort.

- Merkiii !

Plan « regard-qui-ne-veut-rien-dire-mais-qui-ne-présage-rien-de-bon » réussit !

Je me levai du canapé et me dirigeai vers son bureau sur lequel je m'assis. Je pouvais surveiller pour qu'il ne prenne pas un autre dossier. Mais ce sale fourbe trop canon avait prévu le coup. Il avait pris un ENORME dossier avec des écritures en long, en large et en travers.

- T'es chiant.

- Je sais.

Je gonflai mes joues, mon réflexe quand une situation m'énervait. Il esquissa un sourire à la vue de cette moue. Bien sûr, il lisait son dossier bien lentement. Énervée, je lui pris des mains ainsi que son stylo et apposai ma signature au bas des pages.

- Eh ! Protesta-t-il en se levant.

- Et voilà ! Plus de dossier à faire, on peut sortir ! Je le tirai par la manche pour sortir du bureau le plus vite possible. Il me cria pleins de trucs que je n'écoutais pas (comme d'hab') et sortit de la caserne en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le lire ( et l'écrire).

- Et tu veux faire quoi, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en récupérant sa main.

- Beeeen...

- Tu ne sais pas.

- Mais si ! Enfin, je vais bientôt savoir.

- Je te laisse 2 minutes, soupira-t-il.

Ok. J'avais fait des pieds et des mains (comprendre que je l'avais fait chier) pour pouvoir sortir et, une fois dehors, j'avais deux minutes pour savoir quoi faire. Merci beaucoup.

- Alors ?

- On se balade et je trouverai quoi faire.

- Si c'est pour déambuler dans le Seireitei comme des abrutis, non merci.

- Comme UN abruti. Parce que moi, je visiterais.

- T'es lourde là.

Bon bah, plan n°2 : la fuite.

Je détalai comme un lapin, enfin, une lapine, ou même un Hollow très faible devant un Shinigami, voire (NdH Ouais, bon, ta gueule ! Dixit l'auteure) et cherchai un endroit où me cacher sans me perdre. Mais j'avais à peine fait 5 mètres que je me cogne dans …

- Hitsu ! Putain, t'es vraiment dur ! (NdT : euh … suis-je la seule à avoir eu une pensée totalement perverse … ?)

- Peut-être bien, oui. Mais ton plan : la fuite, ne marchera pas deux fois.

- Comment as-tu deviné le nom de mon plan aussi facilement ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement parce que tu le gueules quand tu le fais.

- C'est vrai ?!

Bah merde alors. Mon plan secret n'est plus mon plan secret.

- Combien ton silence ?

- Ton obéissance jusqu'à ce que je sois débarrassé de toi.

Je le regardai et il fit de même. Puis, des larmes commencèrent à affluer aux coins de mes yeux … et je me mis à chialer (NdH : c'est pas mon genre de chialer comme ça, mais mon perso est de l'IMAGINATION NdT : Nan mais je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire semblant rien que pour avoir quelque chose … NdH : et ça marche : la preuve tu m'as donné ton pain au self!)

- OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN ! T'es méchant ! Tu veux me réduire en esclavage...

- Euh … Lorie, tais-toi, il y a pleins de gens qui passent...

- Tu veux me faire faire des choses obscènes ! Avoue ! Tu m'as séquestrée dans ton bureau et … Humf !

Hitsu venait de me plaquer une main sur la bouche.

- Par pitié, tais-toi. On va se balader si tu veux, mais arrête.

- C'est vrai ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et partit avec son pas super sonique. Nous arrivâmes sur un toit et il me déposa. J'essuyai mes larmes et il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? Demandai-je.

- Hum … hésita-t-il. Arrête de pleurer et de raconter des choses pareilles quand d'autres Shinigamis nous croisent...

- Ok, mais seulement et tu fais tout ce que je te dis.

- Espèce de petite...

Il croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Gnip, j'utiliserais toujours ce super moyen pour lui faire faire tout ce que je veux. Je vais bien m'amuser. Je pris mon portable et l'allumai.

« Jeux comme anse leu plan conne riz :) » (NdH : notre gros délire xD). Mon message envoyé, je demandai s'il voulait bien me faire descendre (de toute façon, il était obligé). Une fois à terre, il m'attrapa par le poignet et m'entraîna dans les rues.

- Hey ! Protestai-je. Je croyais que pour rentrer, fallait tourner à droite !

- Loupé, c'était à gauche.

- Ça change rien au fait que t'as pas tourné du tout !

- Avec tes exploits de tout à l'heure, je préfère attendre avant de rentrer.

- T'as peur ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Je soupirai et le suivis. J'avais pas trop le choix dans la mesure où il me tirait par la main. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas gueuler. J'allais casser ma belle voix sinon. Et puis, je me serais encore perdu.

- On va où ? Demandai-je

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bien toi qui voulait te balader ?

- Je peux choisir où on va alors ?

- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt dire « je peux choisir où on va se perdre » ?

- … c'était méchant, ça. Je me vengerais.

- J'attends.

- Bon aller, s'il te plaît.

- Ok, ok, du moment que tu ne t'éloignes pas.

- Merkiii !

Je le forçai à me lâcher la main et courrai devant lui. Il me suivait derrière mais dès que je me mis à accélérer un peu, il se matérialisa à côté de moi.

- T'es pas drôle, grommelai-je.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te courir après.

- Ça te ferais du sport.

Je continuai à trottiner devant lui. Les rues étaient désertent et je me demandais si nous étions encore perdu (enfin, moi). Ce à quoi, Hitsu répondit que tout le monde travaillait où était au parc. Les rues étaient donc calmes. Pour une fois que j'étais pas perdue, j'étais contente. C'est pour ça que je sautillai (NdT : encore ? On va te mettre des ressorts c'est pas possible!) … et me cognais dans quelqu'un. Putain ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui !

- Tu peux pas regarder devant toi, connard !?

- De quoi ?

Je levai la tête. Ben oui, le mec qui m'avait forcé dedans était méga grand. Ah. Pas étonnant : c'est Zaraki. Merde.

- Salut gamine ! Est-ce que t'es forte ?

- Ça dépend en quoi. Je suis une quiche en maths mais je me débrouille en français.

- Maths ? Français ? C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est marrant, c'est la même question que je me pose quand les profs débarquent dans la salle de classe.

- J'comprends rien à ton charabia, gamine.

- Ça m'étonne même pas.

- Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question ! Est-ce que t'es forte ?

- J'ai répondu ! Mais pas par la réponse que tu voulais.

Gagner du temps, gagner du temps … Putain, Hitsu, t'es où ?

- Si tu veux rien dire, on va voir ça !

Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il abattit son épée sur moi. Euh … maman ? Je sautai sur le côté et évitai son coup qui détruit les dalles. Ok, d'accord. Plus dans la merde, tu meurs. Et l'autre Swiffer, il est où ? Il disparaît quand j'ai besoin de lui, cet abruti.

- Alors gamine, t'attends qu'le nabot vienne t'sauver ?

- Un peu, ouais. C'est pas juste, j'ai pas de sabre ! Et puis tu tapes sur une faible femme sans défense.

- J'm'en fous ! Viens t'battre !

Il me retapait dessus et j'esquivais encore. J'allais pas éviter à chaque fois non plus ! Ça serait bien s'il se magne l'autre.

- En fait, tu sais rien faire !

- Si ! Des conneries ! Et j'ai horreur qu'on me dise que je suis inutile !

- T'vas me sortir un truc bien ?

- Faut pas rêver non plus !

Bon, vous savez quoi ? Non ? Bah moi non plus. Enfin si, je sais que je suis dans la merde. Vous le saviez aussi ? C'est pas ça qui va m'aider.

Je vais vous apprendre un truc que vous saviez déjà. Je vous l'apprends donc pas, mais on s'en fout. Bref, quand on s'adresse à une personne ( enfin, à vous, mais Lorie, elle est toute seule, j'me comprend), on perd sa concentration. Et quand y a un malade qui veut vous transformer en sushi, c'est pas le moment pour s'adresser au vide. Vous devinez la suite. Kenpachi abat avec délicatesse son truc qui lui sert de sabre sur ma magnifique personne. Après Mayuyu, c'est Clochette qui veut ma peau. Je les aurais tous vu. Mais là, c'est pas sûr que je m'en sorte.

- Pause ?

- Meurs !

Je crois que ça veut dire non. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais dans la merde ? Je revois mes conneries, passées et futures, défilées devant mes yeux et je me fis que, merde j'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire tant que ça. Pauvres Shinigamis qui auraient pu sou … euh, s'amuser de mes bétises.

…

Je commence à trouver le temps long, là... je ne devrais pas être déjà morte ?

- Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ?

Je lèvai la tête. Un kimono noir (que c'est bizarre), un haori blanc (idem), une écharpe verte (un peu plus bizarre), des cheveux blans (sympa) … C'est Ukitake ! Mon sauveur se retourne et me transperce de ses yeux turquoises.

- Hitsuuuuuuuuu ! Pleurai-je (vous aviez pas deviner)

- Non, s'il te plaît, pleure pas.

- Eh, l'nabot, dégage !

Toshirô le repoussa.

- Elle n'a aucune force, Kenpachi. Pas la peine de perdre ton temps.

- Tu clashes aujourd'hui, remarquai-je.

- La ferme.

- Pfff, y a même plus moyen de s'amuser, grogna Kenpachi en rengainant son épée. Hé gamine ! Il se tourna vers moi, Histu rangea son épée mais se plaça devant moi.

- Deviens plus forte, finit Kenny. J'suis sûr que je m'éclaterais bien avec toi.

- Trop aimable.

Il fit un sourire à la Kenpachi, genre je-vais-te-bouffer-aux-petits-oignons-tu-vas-voir-ta-gueule et s'en alla.

- On rentre ? Demandai-je au bout de 10 minutes (NdT : euh … ils ont faits quoi pendant 10 minutes ? Ils sont restés plantés comme des cons?)

- On rentre.

Je me promènerais plus jamais seule dans les rues du Seireitei ! Parole de chieuse !

* * *

**Taida** : Et voilà, deux semaines pour un chapitres, c'est nickel, on a tenu la timeline !

**Hokori** : TU as tenue la timeline, moi j'ai finis depuis longtemps !

**Taida** : Désolée T.T je suis trop lente T.T

**Hokori** : Bof, on commence à prendre l'habitude …

**Taida** : Ti méchante ! .

**Hokori** : Bon bah … on sort le discours habituel, j'ai pas envie de répondre à tes conneries...

**Taida** : Hey !

**Hokori **: Bon alors : DONNEZ-NOUS DES REVIEWS !

**Taida** : Mes oreilles T.T

**Horoki** : euh … tu as du rouge qui sort de tes oreilles …

**Taida** : please, help me T.T


	7. HS Halloween 2012

Hellow ! This is Taida ! YEAH !

C'est les vacances ! YOUPIII ! C'est encore plus crevant que les cours T.T

Bon, ne vous dites pas : ouais chouette c'est la suite, parce que c'est pas ça (c'est con hein!) mais c'est un HS spécial Halloween ! On crie de joie ! (ou de peur vu les conneries * * )

Bon rien à dire, ma vie est nulle on le sait tous alors je vous fait pas attendre.

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo n'a même pas voulu nous les filer pour Halloween ! Méchant T.T Bouh !

**Raiting :** K+ ouais ya même pas de grosses insultes

Aller on fait péter les reviews et … il n'y en a eu que trois T.T réveillez-vous les gens ! Merde quoi !

**Blonde55 :** Hay !

Aaaah ! Tout de suite c'est plus clair xp ils t'ont chopé comment ? Xp

Je crois que seule Hokori n'y avait pas pensé xp

Mouhahaha ! Tu le sauras bientôt ^^ le prochain chapitre est en cours ^^ et Aizen est … bizarre donc tout est possible xp

Il y a le temps avant que les couples commencent à apparaître u.u

merci ! Que la force de reviewer soit avec toi !

Bonne lecture (Y)

Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture les chtits gens ! Marrez-vous bien ! On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**HS Halloween 2012**

10h00, réunion au sommet. Tous les capitaines s'étaient réunis dans la salle habituelle, normal, ils allaient pas changer pour rien. Pourtant, quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se demandèrent POURQUOI ils n'avaient pas changer aujourd'hui.

- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Le 31 octobre, répondit Byakuya froidement (NdH : le jour où je lis « chaudement », je me déguise en lapin et je deviens sage) (NdT : prépare le costume, je prends le défi !)

- Qu'a-t-il de spécial, ce jour ? s'enquit Unohana

- Répondez-nous, Genryusai-sensei, insista Ukitake devant le mutisme du vieux.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit enfin Papy. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

Tout le monde se regarda. Le 31 octobre, à part un jour de travail, y a rien. Enfin, pour les Shinigamis, c'est un jour comme les autres. Alors POURQUOI la salle est DECOREE de partout ?! Des citrouilles, des squelettes et d'autres trucs pas forcément très catholiques (NdH : Non, je pense à des doigts coupés. C'est pas catholique non plus, si ?) ornaient les murs par centaine.

- Mais au fait, intervint Kyoraku, où est le capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Tout le monde regarda la place du prodige qui, bah était vide, quoi.

- Peut-être est-il malade, avança Ukitake.

- Lui, malade ? Même avec les deux jambes coupées, il viendrait, contra Gin.

- Il faut que l'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe, ordonna Papy. Capitaine Ichimaru, veuillez aller chercher le capitaine Hitsugaya. Les autres capitaines, rentrez dans vos divisions et voyez si tout est normal.

- OK, je vais voir, dit Gin en sortant.

- À vos ordres ! dirent les autres.

La salle fut vide avant qu'on eut le temps de compter jusqu'à deux. Enfin, pas vraiment vide, puisque Yamamoto était resté sur son siège (Je sais toujours pas si c'est parce qu'il a la flemme ou parce qu'il est sénile). Il espérait du fond du cœur que ce « cauchemar » n'en soit pas un. Parce que s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, il sentait qu'il était dans la MERDE.

De son côté, Gin allait à la Dixième division. En arrivant il sut presque immédiatement que la folie qui avait touché la salle de réunion ne s'était pas arrêtée là. En effet, l'arche de la Dixième était couverte de guirlandes rouges et noires. Il appréhenda le moment où il allait voir le capitaine. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Puis, haussant les épaules, il entra dans la pièce. Sans frapper. Il aurait pas dû. Un truc lui sauta dessus en hurlant et le plaqua au sol. Il eut à peine le temps de voir qui l'agressait qu'on lui appliqua un mouchoir sur le nez. Il sentit sa conscience vaciller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

- 2ème victime : KO ! cria la chose, euh Eva en se relevant (NdH : Désolée, trop tentant xD) (NdT : Je t'emmerde !)

- Nickol crème ! Met-le là, on s'en occupera quand j'aurai trouvé le reste de maquillage… dit Lorie.

- C'est bon, Lorie-Chan ! cria Rangiku en entrant, victorieuse. Oh ! Vous avez eu Gin !?

- Ouaip ! On est trop des boss, c'est pour ça, se vanta Lorie.

- C'est moi qui l'ai endormi, Lowinette…

- Fais pas ton caca nerveux Evanouchette ! Viens plutôt admirer mon œuvre.

Eva et Rangiku s'approchèrent pour voir ce que Lorie avait fait.

- C'est… vraiment le capitaine ? demanda Ran.

- Yep ! Kawaii, non ?

- Trop mimi ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

Hitsugaya se retrouvait affublé d'une paire d'oreilles blanches, de petites moustaches, d'une queue touffue (NdH : pas celle-là, bande de pervers(es) !) et de petits crocs sortaient de sa bouche.

- J'l'ai pas changé, mais je trouve ça pas mal.

- Il est trop mignon ! Maintenant, faut faire Gin ! Et le reste de Seireitei !

- C'est beaucoup trop, désespéra Ran. On n'aura jamais assez de déguisements pour tout le monde.

- T'inquiète, Ran-chan ! On va se débrouiller ! Comment on met Gin, par contre ?

La question de Lorie jeta un froid dans la pièce. Comment déguiser Gin. That is the question of the death. Pendant que chacune réfléchissait, Hitsugaya se réveilla lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il s'était levé, lavé, habillé, coiffé (NdH : si on peut dire qu'Histu se coiffe) et après, le trou noir.

- Ah, Hitsu, t'es réveillé !

- Lorie… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Celle-ci réfléchie, elle allait comme même pas lui dire qu'elle l'avait endormi pour le déguiser en loup-garou pour Halloween et que son déguisement était plus ou moins dur à enlever. Hitsu la regardait bizarrement.

- J'ai parlé à voix haute…

Une affirmation suffit. Le cri d'Hitsugaya résonna dans tout le Seireitei.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE CA ?! SALE SORCIÈRE !

- Chui pas une sorcière, c'est Ran. Je suis une psychopathe.

- MAIS JE M'EN FOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU ENCORE ?

- Mais je sais ! s'exclama Eva. On a qu'à le déguiser en Mort avec la faux et tout et tout !

Gros blanc.

- Très bonne idée, reprit Lorie. Je m'y mets de ce pas.

Elle laissa tomber Hitsugaya et se concentra sur Gin. Le premier n'en croyait pas ses yeux (et ses petites oreilles xD). Qu'est-ce que cette cinglée fabriquait encore ? Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

- Evanouchette, continue de décorer ce qui reste.

- C'est fait. Pas un centimètre carré du Seireitei n'est épargné. Je fais quoi ?

- Tu me trouves les autres capitaines. Ran, tu vas chercher d'autres accessoires et maquillages.

- OK, chef !

Les deux filles s'éclipsèrent, laissant Hitsu seul avec Lorie et Gin, toujours endormie. Hitsu passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sentit les deux petites oreilles qu'il avait sur le crâne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore FAIS ?! Il soupira et se leva. Il s'approcha de Lorie et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Je sais pas si je dois plaindre Ichimaru, marmonna-t-il.

- Non, il va être trop bien. Tu veux un miroir pour t'admirer ?

- Donne toujours.

Elle lui tendit un miroir qu'il prit. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Comment pouvait-il se faire respecter en tant que capitaine avec un déguisement tel que celui-là ?

- T'es mimi, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? gémit-il.

- J'ai fait ressortir ton charme naturel, se défendit-elle. Attend de voir les autres, ça va être cool !

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que ça va être un massacre…

Lorie lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Gin. Elle devait avoir fini pour ce soir. Et elle avait encore beaucoup de monde à faire.

* * *

- Alors, cé t'y pas merveilleux ? sourit Lorie.

Elle dévoila alors les capitaines. Enfin, ce qu'on pensait qui pouvait être des capitaines. Unohana avait été transformée en dame blanche, Byakuya en pingouin zombie, Soi Jon en abeille tueuse, Mayuri en Mayuri, Kenpachi en tueur à la tronçonneuse, Yamamoto en zombie (NdH : y avait pas grand-chose à faire xD), Kyoraku en vampire, Ukitake en momie, Komamura en abominable homme des neiges, Aizen en monstre des marais et Tosen en diable. Rangiku était en sorcière et Lorie en psychopathe. Les vices capitaines s'étaient débrouillés, Lorie n'avait pas eu le temps de les déguiser. On retrouvait donc : Sasakibe en meutrier de Scream , Omaeda en Jason, Kira en homme-poisson, Isane en infirmière ensanglantée, Inamorie en Esther, Renji en pirate, Iba en viking, Nanao en alien, Hisagi en cavalier sans tête, Yachiro en Chucky, Nemu en robot et Rukia en démone. Aussi, quand tout le monde se retrouva dans la salle de réunion, on put découvrir les déguisements des uns et des autres. La plupart éclatèrent de rire devant certains déguisements, ceux de Byukuya et Aizen, notamment. On cache pas qu'ils le prenaient TRES mal, mais il avait quand même jouer le jeu.

- Bon maintenant on peut partir ? Questionna Mayuri.

- Nan ! On attend Evanouchette ! S'écria Lorie.

- Elle est où celle-là encore ? Dit Renji.

- Partie chercher du beau monde.

- Quoi ?

- Hello les gens !

Eva arrivait dans la salle avec 10 autres personnes que la porte dévoilait au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle s'ouvrait. L'entrée était totalement classissime, avec ralenti, gueule classe et tout ça quoi ! Enfin ça aurait pu être comme ça si ils avaient pas tous été déguisé de façon … euh … comme le dire sans blesser personne ? … halloweenesque !

Tout d'abord en tête de file on retrouvait Eva, tout sourire, en succube (elle a des gros seins, ça le fait bien), puis suivaient les espadas tout droit venus de Las Noches et qui avaient rien demandé. C'est-à-dire : Stark en Jack l'éventreur, Barragan en cadavre (don't complexe xp), Halibell en Méduse, Ulquiorra en fantôme, Nnoitra en squelette, Somari en troll, Szayel en homme invisible (enfin il s'était auto-transformé en homme invisible à cause d'une de ses foutues potions. Pas drôle), Aaoriniero, en … quelque chose de non-identifié mais plutôt effrayant … et Yammy en Minautor. Et il y avait Grimmjow … qui avait subi la pénurie de déguisements … et s'était retrouvé en Drag queen avec les vêtements gentillement prête par Charlotte. Autant vous dire qu'il faisait un peu la gueule.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Byukuya.

- Et bien, on frappe aux portes en on demande des bonbons ! s'exclama Eva.

- Eva-chan, les Shinigamis ne connaissent pas Halloween, ricana Gin, ils n'ont pas de bonbons chez eux.

- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les deux fo… Hysté… jeunes filles.

Tout le monde soupira. En plus d'être folles, elles étaient stupides. Misère.

- Pourquoi on irait pas dans le monde des humains ? proposa Rukia.

Silence radio. Rukia Kuchiki avait parlé. Elle avait sorti un truc intelligent sans en référer à son frère adoré. Alléluia !

- T'es pas conne quand tu veux ! cria Lorie.

- Merci Ruru et bravo ! renchérie Eva.

Et ni une ni deux, ils étaient TOUS sans exception sur Terre.

- À nous les bonbons ! dirent Eva, Lori et Rangiku en frappant à toutes les portes. Et vous, jouez le jeu, sinon, les semaines à venir seront difficiles !

Pas besoin de vous dire qu'ils étaient tous partis récolter des bonbons. Une semaine normale, c'était déjà compliqué à supporter alors une semaine avec VENGEANCE, ils ne survivraient pas.

* * *

Le lendemain. 7h00. Salle de la 8ème division. On ne voyait plus le sol tellement il y avait de corps. Non, Kenpachi n'avait pas fait un massacre. Le banquet s'était juste bien déroulé, comprendre qu'ils avaient bien bu et étaient bien bourrés. Gueule de bois en perspective.

- On a fait du bon boulot, dit fièrement Lorie. J'ai même réussi à faire boire Hitsu et Bya.

- Nickel ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

Elles se regardèrent avant d'étirer un sourire.

- NOËL !

Ils avaient pas fini de souffrir.

* * *

**Hokori :** Voili voilou, un petit HS pour Halloween !

**Taida : **Vous avez récolter beaucoup de bonbons ?

**Hitsugaya :** Qu'avez-vous ENCORE fait ?

**Taida :** On dirait qu'il a trouvé le studio …

**Hokori :** Tu l'as déjà dit ça Hitsu …

**Hitsugaya :** Rien à foutre ! Je veux des explications !

**Taida :** Hokori, qu'as-tu fait à Hitsu, depuis quand il est aussi grossier ?

**Hokori :** Je sais pas …

**Taida :** Bon en tout cas, reviewez ! Pleins pleins pleins de chtites reviews !

**Hokori : **Des reviews ou la mort !

**Hitsugaya :** Oh ! Je suis là abrutis ! Vous m'écoutez ? Non mais oh !


	8. Chapitre 6

Hellow la gente comment ça /SBAF/ quoi ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et vous m'agresser déjà ? Et pour la raison foireuse que l'on est en retard ? Mais bien sûr que non on est pas en retard ! On est juste décalées de quelques mois par rapport au reste du monde u.u

Bref ! Désolée ! (oui l'excuse foireuse que j'ai mis était fausse, la personne qui y a cru doit immédiatement aller voir un psy et lui demander de l'aider avec sa naïveté trop handicapante) Bon … ya pas d'excuse plausible à part un emploi du temps trop chargé et une panne d'inspiration de mon côté (ah oui ! C'est Taida-senseï qui causasse ^^) du côté de Hokori-sama, tout est nickel, vous n'avez que moi à blâmer T.T (pas trop fort tout de même!)

Pour la suite de la fic, la chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture pour ma partie et le 8 est en cours d'écriture par Hokori. La véritable histoire de la fic commencera (oui ça sera un pur commencement de début de commencement u.u) et ça sera peut-être moins … débridé on va dire, que maintenant même ça restera du n'importe nawak quand même xD la raison pour laquelle ça n'a pas commencé avant ? On était tellement dans nos délires que l'on a oublié … j'vous jure que c'est vrai !

Enfin bref ! Je suis contente, il y a eu 9 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, mais vous me connaissez … MORE MORE MORE MORE AND MORE !

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewer ! Merci merci merci !

C'est parti pour les réponses de reviews !

**Shashiin** : Hellow !

Barge ? Eh bien … sache que les sessions pour créer le scénario sont … mille voire dix-mille fois pires ! Les plains pas ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont un côté masochiste ! Autrement, ils les auraient déjà tuées ! On commence à en parler dans le prochain chapitre ne t'inquiète pas ^^ ils ne seront pas mis de côté ! (heureusement, autrement on est dans la merde pour certains couples ! Mais j'en dit pas plus ~)

Et bien … je te laisse savourer cette vengeance (pauvre Eva …)

Il était magnifique, je peux te l'assurer u.u

on en entend parler dans le prochain chapitre également ! (oui tout est dans le prochain chapitre u.u) (ouais normal, on est des pures boss ! We are Awesomme!)

Malheureusement pour toi, tout sera fait pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble ^^ mais personne n'est d'accord sur leur sujet xD

Eh bien … sérieux … oui sûrement, faut bien que le scénario avance, mais triste … vu ce qui est prévu … c'est foutu désolée xD mais j'avoue que là c'est bien crack … ça le sera un peu moins plus tard (normalement …)

Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'est plût ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

**Celeste31 :** * S'échauffe ses petits doigts * C'est parti on peut commencer !

Hellow girl !

Ma pauvre ! Ça enregistre pas automatiquement ton début de review ?

Maintenant tu sais la vérité pure et tu ne te feras plus avoir xD je suis sûre que ça va prendre plein de place encore xD 9 pages word sans ta réponse … combien avec ? XD

J'ai lu les premiers mais pas eu le temps de lire les autres xD j'avoue que c'est bien trippant !

Pourquoi je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein le gueule ? T.T

Bah ouais mais les conneries viennent toutes seules xD c'est de la faute des persos d'être aussi cons xD

Trop tard T.T jvais bouder tiens … bon ok je finis de répondre à la review et je vais bouder après u.u

Bah ouais, j'ai Las Noches xD

Au final ya du changement dans le cercueil …

Mais nan j'ai pas des goûts bizarres ! Ils sont juste … pas dans la norme …

xD Les Mayuyu panda sont en voie d'expansion, ne laisser pas passer ça, tuez-les tous !

Mouais mais au final elles ont de quoi s'occuper encore, donc t'as le temps avant qu'elles viennent xD

… là ya eu ...2 mois et demi … pourquoi je suis maltraitée comme ça, sérieux T.T

Je te prends pour Céleste, l'addict de nos chapitres ! Et l'addict de nos maltraitances aussi T.T

Je ne dirais rien sur les couples futurs donc tu peux attendre u.u

Dis ça à Hokori, elle était étonnée que je lui dise que ça marche pas xD

Non, ça doit être pour ça que je ne l'ai pas trouvé xD Bah, de toute façon, elles sont au même niveau xD

Arrête, c'est un truc qui déambule dans les couloirs du Seireitei, ya pas d'autres définition xD

(bah maintenant nan xD)

T'inquiète tu es pardonnée u.u comme quoi, on est pas les seules en retard !

Il est moche. Ya rien d'autre à dire xD Je ne dévoilerais rien u.u

bah … c'est un Twister géant ! XD

Pas faux xD

Comment je prends ça ? xD

ça sera plus les joues rouges, les yeux fous et la respiration haletante à une vision très inspirée ...

Je sais mais j'ai trop aimé mettre ça xD

Mais nan, son cerveau est toujours là … en train d'agoniser sous les conneries de Lorie xD

C'est pas des coiffures … c'est des horreurs u.u

Tiens étonnant … Banzai ? (comment à prendre le pli xD)

ouais mais elle, c'est une chieuse classe xD

Elle est toujours méchante xD

Tu vois ? Tu comprends ? C'est une horreur T.T

Oups … changer;)

Bah ouais mais on s'emmerde autrement xD et puis je pense pas que c'est des réflexions suicidaires mais plutôt un manque de réflexion xD

On change pas une personne comme ça xD

Hamlet u.u (je connais pas assez les fictions du fandom Bleach …)

nan MMM : Méchant Mégalo Mécheux xD

ouais elle marche bien en plus ! XD

ça doit dépendre des gens … pour Grimmy et Ulquiqui ça doit être la prem's, pour Gin et Tosen, la deuz xD

Oui ! Tu es fière de moi ! … mais ta gueule !

Aucune info sur la suite de l'histoire sera transmise u.u mais Ichi va arriver t'inquiète pas ^^

xD c'est clair que Aaoniero qui embrasse quelqu'un … * va vomir *

Faudrait que j'arrête de fumer xD

Tu verras bien xD tout arrive à temps à celui qui sait attendre u.u

Pourquoi seulement Hokori ne pense pas aux sous-entendus pareils ? XD ouais la liste doit être immense ! XD

ça changera jamais je pense xD

tu crois quoi ? Nos délires sont toujours bien trouver !

Cherche pas c'est Hokori ! … ah mais attends ! C'est moi qui est recopier ! Merde T.T

ouais ! Swiffer ! Comme le balais ! XD

Je pense que tout le monde avait trouvé xD Et puis Ukitake a rien à foutre là xD

Ouais je suis télépathe de l'avenir ! J'ai lu les pensées que tu as eu avant que tu lises ce texte ! (I'm the awesome big boss!)

Mouhahaha on est vile ! XD on brise tes rêves un par un xD c'est pour m'avoir taper tiens !

Oui ! Ma grande commenteuse !

Cherche pas, on peut pas les comprendre, c'est des Shinigamis, on y peut rien s'ils sont nuls niveau amusement u.u

Il était juste … à croquer !

C'est une avancée xD

En momie ? … pas mal … on verra pour l'année prochaine !

Et bah si ça fait un truc qu'il soit zombie ! (même si je sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble le costume …)

Bah ouais, plus horrible, tu meures ! (si t'es pas déjà mort d'une crise cardiaque en le voyant xD)

Elle est inoffensive, en carton pâte u.u on est pas maso nan plus u.u

Eh bien … on a mis tout le monde là-bas xD c'est un HS après tout u .u

Nnoitra en pirate ? Mais il va ruiné le mythe du pirate sexy ! D8 parce que on avait mis des menottes pour qu'ils nous suivent ! XD oui bah pénurie d'imagination ! XD

Ouais mais ils espèrent toujours … les pauvres …

xD ouais mais il était obligé xD autrement il aurait été dans le merde xD et puis du coup le costume faisait grave réaliste ! XD

Bah … on avait préparé l'HS de Noèl … mais on a pas fini de l'écrire … /SBAM/

qui te dit qu'ils seront déguisés ? XD

Merci pour tes reviews ! continue de reviewer ! (1 page et demie de réponse ...)

**Disclaimer **: Sérieux, mes parents n'ont même pas pensé à me les offrir en cadeau à Noèl ! Donc j'ai toujours pas les persos T.T

**Raiting **: K+ (ouais ya rien dans ce chapitre …. c'est vraiment soft ...)

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant que le blabla est fini, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Bon alors, souvenez-vous, le chapitre précédent j'étais dans la merde. Je n'ai pas acquis le pouvoir de me téléporter, d'arrêter le temps, d'effacer les souvenirs ou d'avoir une trompe d'éléphant, bref je suis totalement inutile, et je suis toujours dans la merde.

Donc si l'on reprend de là où en était …

- C'est pas bien de faire des plaisanteries de ce genre, continuait Aizen. Ce n'est pas bien de ME faire des plaisanteries...

- De ce genre, oui c'est bon, on a pigé, on peut passer maintenant ? Demandais-je, passablement (totalement) énervée (effrayée)

- Non.

Court, simple, précis... Aizen est malade. Mais pas le temps de demander, Szayel sortit de salle de réunion. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre con ? Bah, vous lui demanderez, j'ai pas la science infuse !

- Aizen-samaaaaa ! Quand pourrais-je commencer à disséq... étudier Eva ?

Le mégalo sourit alors. Oui, un magnifique sourire du genre «oui, j'aime tout le monde et tout le monde m'aime, les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille et les ch'tites fleurs poussent grâce aux gentilles abeilles et en plus, je mange une glace ! » /SBAF. Ouais, bon, il sourit sadiquement, mais ça aurait pu /SBAM. Tiens, ça n'a pas fait le même bruit... bref, Aizen sourit sadiquement.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas maintenant, hein Eva ? Mouhahahahahahahaha, keuf, keuf, keuf !

Tandis que le théophile s'étranglait dans son rire sensé (sensé...) être machiavélique (mais quel pas doué et ça se prétend maître du monde –'), je le détaillais. Quand il eut fini, il remarqua que j'observais attentivement une certaine partie de son corps.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui y a, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, hein ?

Aizen était un tout ch'tit peu énervé, limite, on croyait qu'il allait dire «tu veux te battre ? Hein, hein, tu veux te battre ? » à la fin. Et heureusement que non, parce qu'autrement, le combat serait épique... et court. Eva KO en environ 0,00000000000000000000001 milliseconde. Même pas le temps de sortir un truc de classe, quoi ! Mais malgré tout ce danger, cette périlleusité (ouais, il existe ce mot, d'abord), je ne pouvais pas faire marche et laisser cette erreur inhumaine au grand jour...

- Aizen... ta braguette est ouverte...

Il se pencha et vit la fatalité s'abattre sous ses yeux. Il la remonte de la manière la plus classe qu'il pouvait y avoir... c'est à dire dans les environ de 0.

- S'il te plaît... mets un caleçon la prochaine fois...

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, et tu ne dois pas non plus me tutoyer, Eva, dit-il de sa manière habituelle avec, je crois, sa pression spirituelle relâchée. Sauf qu'il avait oublié deux trucs :

1 – ça marchait pas sur moi

2 - …

- Nan, mais ça le fait du tout là ! Attends-euh ! Je suis désolée mais ça casse tout-l'ef-fet ! Nan, mais regarde moi cette coupe, faut vraiment faire quelque chose, là ! Le look ébouriffé n'est plus à la mode depuis longtemps, dis-je de manière tout à fait pétasse avec la main placée genre « j'ai-le-poignet-cassé-mais-je-m'en-fous-parce-que-c'est-fashion » puis, je me mis à hurler : et puis, je te parle comme je veux, connard !

- Comme si j'avais choisi cette coupe ! Dois-je rappeler c'est à cause de qui ? C'est qui m'a pris MES pots de GEL ?

- J'aimerais bien vous les rendre VOS pots de GEL mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais je sais plus où je les ai mis...

- Tu ne sais plus … ?

- Non … je les ai mis dans une pièce et puis je sais plus elle est où.

- Tu ne sais plus … Mais c'est pas possible ça !

- Bah si c'est possible ! C'est tellement mal foutu cet endroit !

- Décris-moi cette pièce, fit le mégalo … fou ? Enfin bref le con, en agrippant comme si j'étais son dernier secours pour sauver la personne la plus chère à ses yeux … en l'occurrence ses pots de gel.

- Bah euh, c'était une pièce … blanche … avec des murs... et une porte...

Ouah ! J'étais trop précise, ça faisait presque peur. Presque. Ce qui faisait peur, c'était ça :

- Je sais où c'est ! Cria Aizen avant de partir dans les couloirs. Enfin un couloir, parce que l'on ne peur pas aller dans plusieurs endroits en même temps... même si il va devoir aller dans plusieurs couloirs pour trouver … Mais comment a-t-il fait pour deviner c'était quelle pièce ? Bordel ! C'est comme si je disais : « je cherche un humain en particulier : il a une tête, un cœur et des poumons, l'avez-vous vu ? » C'est pas possible. Bordel ! Et en plus y a sûrement plus de pièces à Las Noches que d'êtres-vivants toutes catégories confondues sur Terre.

Je me retournais pour dire à Gin d'arrêter de se marrer quand je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Nan mais l'habitude quoi ! Et puis il n'avait pas le droit de me lâcher comme ça ! 'Spèce de crétin à la con de … Haaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Faut pas crier comme ça, Eva-chan.

- Apparaît pas comme ça !

J'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade, et en rythme ! « Tu-vas-mourir-tu-vas-mourir-tu-vas-mourir-tu-fais-chier-Gin-pourquoi-t'es-aussi-con ? ». J'avais fait un marathon sans avoir parcouru un seul mètre. Enfin j'ai juste le cœur qui bat vite, les kilos en trop ne sont pas partis par contre. Monde de merde. J'appuyai sur le premier truc à portée pour me ressaisir. Oui Gin est un truc.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça Eva-chan ?

- Tu m'as fait peur Ducon !

- C'est pas très joli Ducon, je préférais encore Ginounet.

- C'est pas un surnom, c'est une insulte Crétinus !

- Crétinus non plus, c'est pas...

- Ta gueule !

- Calme-toi Eva-chan, fit-il en me tapotant le dos pour que je retrouve mon état normal. Enfin en me tapotant le dos … si c'est le cas, mon dos est bien bas …

- Ne profite pas de la situation, pervers ! Criai-je en donnant une bonne tarte dans la gueule du délavé. Et j'ai dû acquérir une force phénoménale sans m'en rendre comte parce que je réussis à faire tomber Gin. Ou alors je lui avais sournoisement fait un croche-pied. Mais c'est moins style, genre !

- As-tu une excuse valable ? Dis-je en craquant mes doigts, enfin en essayant, parce que seulement deux de ces flemmards ont accepté de faire du bruit pour moi, leur grande maîtresse. Ingrat !

- Euh … il faut profiter de ce que l'on a ?

- Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse, fis-je en avançant d'un pas de façon suuuuper lente, pour le faire stresser encore plus, et aussi parce que c'est trop swag.

- Non ! S'affola-t-il (wesh je devais faire trop peur, genre) euh … attends … Je sais ! Il ne faut jamais laisser passer sa chance.

- Hum

Je laissais ma profonde réflexion durer, du genre : je-sais-pas-trop-mais-si-tu-bouges-d'un-chtit-mini-poil-je-te-tue-en-quelques-secondes-si-on-suppose-que-c'est-possible-pour-la-merde-que-je-suis.

- Hum … Nan j'aime pas, c'est pas jolie comme phrase.

- Quoi ?! Juste pour ça ? Tu es méchante Eva-chan !

- Sais-tu mon petit euh grand euh Ginounet c'est très bien, que ta chance est partie très très trèèèèèèès loin dans les environs de Bagdad city ? Et que plus tu t'acharnes, plus elle part loin, jusqu'à aller à Trouduculand ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que faut être un minimum romantique abruti !

- Oooooooh ! Et donc si je suis romantique, je pourrais te baiser ?

- … ta chance est arrivée à destination, j'espère qu'elle va aimer Trouduculand.

Je m'approchais encore mais un habitant de Trouduculand (un trou du cul quoi ! Faut tout vous expliquer c'est d'un chiant …) vient rapporter sa chance. Donc je ne pus torturer Gin, le tabasser, lui arracher les ongles, lui crever les yeux, lui brûler les parties avec une plaque de métal chauffée à blanc, lui briser les os un par un et autres choses bien amusantes à cause d'UN PUTAIN DE MEGALO QUI SE RAMENAIT ET QUI ETAIT … totalement furax. Et meeeeeeeeeerde ! C'est encore pour ma poire ça.

- EVAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mais qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je dois obtenir mon diplôme de voyante ! Enfin si je suis vivante... parce que vu la gueule d'Aizen, je pouvais aller me commander un cercueil direct. Il devait me rester cinq minutes max à vivre. J'hésitais entre un en chêne avec des rubis ou un en ébène avec des diamants et des améthystes quand le con qui me servait de maître prit la parole.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé, c'est où ?

- Le chêne. Avec les rubis, ça sera comme du sang et ça sera trop swag.

Léger blanc. Bon ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais planté de sujet. A peine.

- De quoi veux-tu parler Eva ?

- De ma future maison. Vous pourrez mettre quelques diamants ?

- Tu veux que je te donne des diamants alors que tu as volé et paumé soit dit en passant, MES pots de GEL ?

- Euh … oui ?

- Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse. Ta chance est …

- Ta gueule Gin.

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas cette phrase Eva-chan ? Dit l'albinos chieur avec un joli sourire faussement niais (oui faussement parce qu'un Gin niais ne peut pas existé, faut pas se foutre de papy Yama nan plus!)

- Mais bordel, t'es tout aussi con que cet abruti de mèche rebelle ? Nan parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression d'être entourée d'idiots de base.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! S'écria Aizen, rouge tellement il en avait trop ras-le-bol de ma magnifique personne.

- De quoi ? Ma maison en chêne avec des rubis et des diamants ?

- Mais va te faire foutre avec des diamants, putain de merde ! Hurla le mégalo. On le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Aizen venait de craquer son slip. Bon bah littéralement, bien que ça serait très marrant, mais il avait déjà sa braguette qui était ouverte et puis il avait pas de slip (gros dégueulasse). Enfin sérieux, à ce moment, je regrettais trop mon appareil-photo. Un Aizen totalement décoiffé, rouge sang tellement il avait la rage et qui trépignait, fulminait, gueulait, tout seul bien sûr, puisque nous, on le regardait comme des cons. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Gin se « réveille » et dit la réplique la plus intelligente de toute sa longue vie (sentez l'ironie à la puissance 10).

- Hey, donc j'ai l'autorisation de la baiser ?

- Mais putain, tu le fais exprès de tout prendre au pied à la lettre ? C'est impossible d'être con au point de confondre une expression (certes forte insultante) avec un fait réel !?

- Non ! Il m'a donné l'autorisation de lui mettre des instruments dans le rectum afin de l'étudier.

- Mais c'est totalement gore. Arrêtez de faire les idiots comme ça, ça devient limite flippant, m'écriai-je après que Szayel eut fait sa proposition … oui totalement dégueulasse.

- Oh, ça te fait peur Eva ?

… Aizen avait repris sa tête de psychopathe. J'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer ! Je sentais venir l'horreur à des kilomètres.

- Et si nous commencions enfin ces fameuses expérimentations, n'est-ce pas Szayel ?

- Bien sûr ! Allons-y de ce pas ! Je t'avais dit que c'était pour moi l'autorisation.

- Pff, c'est nul, répliqua Gin.

- Emportez-la jusqu'au laboratoire, ordonna ce connard de mégalo à la con qui se croyait au-dessus de tout.

- Non, je proteste, je suis pas d'accord, lâche-moi bordel de merde, espèce de chiures de corbeaux, hurlai-je à Gin et Szayel qui me traînèrent par l'épaule. En vain, puisqu'ils n'écoutèrent pas ma merveilleuse voix et qu'ils ne semblaient pas sentir mes coups de pied même si je suis certaine qu'ils devaient être d'une force phénoménale : bah oui, c'était les miens, ils ne pouvaient qu'être surpuissants ! Mais ils ne sentaient rien … je suis sûre qu'ils ont mis des protections !

On arriva finalement au labo (même si je fis tout mon possible pour les ralentir). Et on me jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Ouais, comme si j'étais un vieux sac à patates. Et ils en avaient rien à foutre que j'avais failli me péter le crâne. Non ! Eux tout ce qui leur importait, c'était les machines, les instruments et ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Connards.

Je grommelai des trucs incompréhensibles de façon classe (traduction : je leur gueulai toutes les insultes qui me venaient à l'esprit, autant vous dire que c'était pas pour les oreilles chastes et pieuses). Puis je m'arrêtai soudainement en sentant mon portable vibrer. Ils en avaient strictement rien à foutre que j'étais devenue silencieuse (NdT : bon en même temps ça devait leur faire des vacances...). Je pris mon téléphone, non discrètement puisqu'ils en avaient rien à fichtre, et l'allumais. C'était ma petite Lowinette chérie.

« jeux co mance leu plen coneri »

… Ouais bah là elle en avait du cul Lowie ! Elle pouvait s'amuser à faire chier les gens alors que moi j'étais coincée ici pour me faire découper en rondelle. Vie de merde sérieux.

Soudain je sentis qu'on m'agrippait et que l'on me plaçait (jetait, sérieux j'ai une gueule de sac à patate?) sur une table d'opération avant d'attacher mes poignets et mes chevilles et de me bâillonner, histoire de ne pas entendre mes cris (sérieux, ils font chier). Je regardais suspicieusement (wesh comment je cause trop bien, ma gueule) autour de moi sans rien voir. Bah ouais, un des trois cons avait éteint la lumière. J'aurais bien voulu crier quelques insultes mais ce putain de bâillon de merde à la con m'en empêchait. J'étais donc en train de m'acharner contre les lanières qui étaient bien parties pour me couper les veines tellement elles étaient serrées. Quelle belle mort ! Les veines coupées par de vulgaires lanières de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi sur une table faites en je-ne-sais-pas-quoi également mais qui était putain de froide ! Elle sortait du congélo ou quoi ?

Mais je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas les lanières qui allait me tuer quand la lumière s'alluma.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h ! Hurlai-je en voyait Szayel avec ce qui ressemblait à une scie circulaire au-dessus de ma magnifique tête. Putain mais vous êtes malade ! Je ne veux pas crever merde ! Arrête ça immédiatement connard de mes deux ! Stop !

Ça aurait pu les interpeller. Si j'avais pas eu ce putain de bâillon et qu'ils n'entendaient pas « grmmlptlbttfmmrsdrtppmnbcpvz meh » à la place.

Je suis encore plus dans la merde qu'au début du chapitre. Fais chier. Vie de merde.

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain en entendant un cri venant de la chambre d'à-côté. D'ailleurs, ma porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer un homme surmonté d'une touffe blanche. Ah, Hitsu.

- QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT, ESPECE DE FOLLE ?! Cria-t-il en me secouant dans tous les sens.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir...

- TE FICHE pas de moi ! T'AS BOUSILLE TOUS MES KIMONOS !

- Ah ça ! Oui, c'est moi, en effet.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil !

- Je les trouvais horriblement ternes. Alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de couleur ne leur ferait pas de mal. Et puis j'avais dit que je me vengerais.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu les as tous teint en … en toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables au monde ?!

- Toutes les couleurs possibles et flashy ! Et puis honnêtement, je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Tu serais jamais venu me voir avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, sinon.

Il jeta un regard à son corps avant de rougir fortement et de sortir précipitamment.

- T'inquiète, t'es bien foutu ! Lui lançais-je.

- La ferme ! Comment je vais travailler maintenant ?

Je sortis de mon lit et m'appuyais sur la chambranle de ma porte pour le regarder tourner en rond. Malheureusement, il avait pris un de ses kimonos qui traînait dans son armoire et s'était donc habillé. Dommage.

- Tu vas pas travailler au pire.

Il me regarda. Puis, il rougit encore plus que d'habitude et recula. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas bouger, car il se prit les pieds dans un kimono qui traînait et s'affala par terre.

- C'était pitoyable pour un capitaine, ça, fis-je remarquer.

- Ha … habille-toi !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue. Mon kimono bleu brodé de fleur de coquelicot que je prenais pour dormir avait glissé de mes épaules et, si je n'avais pas croisé les bras, aurait dévoilé ma poitrine.

- PERVERS ! Criais-je à Hitsu en remettant mon kimono.

- Hey, mais c'est toi qui …

- T'as maté, hein ? Avoue, espèce de sale pervers !

- Je te jure que je n'ai pas regardé ! Si tu t'habillais, j'aurais pas eu à …

- A regarder ? Si t'as dû me le dire, c'est que tu matais !

Il ne releva pas. Il était toujours aussi rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ? Je me jetais un coup d'œil discret. Mon kimono était pourtant mit correctement et ne dévoilait aucune partie gênante, alors pourquoi il … ? La réponse me frappa quand je le vis détourner les yeux et surtout me balancer un coussin à la figure (NdH : z'avez vu le jeu de mot ? La réponse qui frappe en même temps que le coussin xD). Je pris le coussin en main et reculai dans ma chambre.

- Okai, je te laisse faire passer cette … raideur.

Je fermais la porte avant qu'un autre coussin ne n'atterrisse dans la figure. Je glissai le long du panneau et éclatais de rire (NdT : le pauvre Hitsu s'il t'entends). Nan, j'y crois pas ! Le grand Hitsugaya Tôchirô, capitaine de la Xème division... Je ne réussissais pas à faire sortir ce mot, même mentalement. En fait, j'avais lu beaucoup de fics sur lui et puis, bon, c'est un mec. Mais je pensais pas qu'il pourrait le faire pour moi et pour un truc aussi con.

- T'es dans la salle de bain ? Demandais-je.

Aucune réponse. J'ouvris la porte et jetais un coup d'œil. La pièce était vide. Je m'approchai de la salle de bain. Des bruits discrets sortaient du coin douche. Je souris machiavéliquement et partis dans la cuisine. La gouvernante, Sachiko si je me souvenais bien, avait déjà servi la table. D'ailleurs, elle apparut quand je m'assis.

- Bonjour dame Lorie. Le seigneur Hitsugaya n'est pas avec vous ?

- Bonjour. Non, il a quelques … raideurs.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ?

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- S'il a le moindre soucis, pourriez-vous l'aider ? Je vais faire quelques courses et …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'en occupé.

- Merci. Je suis contente de voir qu'il a une aussi charmante jeune fille pour lui tenir compagnie. Lui qui est souvent seul …

- Vous avez raison. Je vais lui donner envie d'avoir une femme...

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

- Ou pas, finis-je quand elle eut disparu.

Moi, donner envie à Hitsu d'avoir une femme ? Je vais plutôt le dégoûter à vie. De toute façon, c'est MON Hitsugaya ! Les autres ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs ! Et si elles veulent pas, je me chargerais d'elles ! Elle vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive !

- Euh … ça va ? Demanda une voix.

Je me tournais après avoir sursauté. Hitsu, enfin, mon Hitsu entrait dans la salle pour s'installer avec moi.

- Oui, je me demandais juste comment j'allais me débarrasser de mes concurrentes.

- … de quoi ?

Oups, boulette. Comment j'allais expliquer mon gros délire au principal concerné ?

- Euh … Ta raideur est passée ?

Re-boulette. Il allait plus jamais me regarder en face. Ce qu'il dit en s'intéressant au plateau devant lui plutôt qu'à moi.

- Oui, dit-il soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Elle est passée … mais ne me fais plus de coup comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Demandai-je en croquant une pomme.

- Je prends un congé aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? A cause de ta …

- De mes kimonos. Je vais les remettre en état donc je n'irais pas travailler aujourd'hui.

- Ah cool !

- Tu restes avec moi, évidemment.

Ah, moins cool. J'allais me faire chier.

- Les gens vont croire que tu me fais des trucs, si je reste. Et je suis sûre que tu vas …

- Donc tu resteras gentiment dans ta chambre, SEULE, pendant que je réglerais quelques petites choses.

- J'ai parlé de mariage avec ta gouvernante.

- Le mariage de qui ?

- Le tien.

- Matsumoto passera sûrement pour me dire comment se porte la division.

- Faudrait que tu y songes sérieusement.

Ou l'art de changer de sujet

~ […] o […] ~

- Bon, on fait quoi ? Dis-je en tournant en rond.

- Tu continues de tourner et tu te tais.

- … C'était méchant ça. Tu veux que ta division soit malencontreusement au courant de se que t'as fait il y a deux heures ?

- C'est bon, parle.

- Mais je m'en fous de parler ! Je veux agir ! (pour mon environnement -ok je sors-)

Je me plantai devant Hitsu et mis mes mains sur mes hanches. Je m'étais habillée et coiffée à la va-vite et on ne pouvait pas dire que j'étais présentable. Mais je voulais sortir ! Sauf que mon bien-aimé Hitsu ne VOULAIT PAS BOUGER SON CUL sous prétexte que j'avais un peu RETEINS SES KIMONOS ! Mais bordel, le noir, on s'en lasse ! Alors que les couleurs flashy, ça fait joyeux ! Sans rire, à chaque fois que je sors, j'ai l'impression d'aller à un enterrement. Faut que ça fasse « Yeah, I'm happy ! ». Bon on va pas dire non plus qu'Hitsu soit gaie. Et pas encore gay. Ça va pas tarder. Mais merde, péter son câble pour un peu de couleurs, c'est pas normal !

- S'il te plaît, on peut aller se balader ? Demandai-je. Tu prends un de tes kimonos et on y va.

- Tu les as bousillés, me rappela-t-il.

- Et alors ? T'es en congé, les autres s'en foutent si tu te balades en jaune flashy.

- Les autres peut-être, mais moi non.

- Bon bah, je sors seule alors.

- Coiffée et fringuée comme t'es, je te conseille pas.

- Je t'emmerde.

Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer un peu mieux. Je me maquillai avec le maquillage que m'avait donné Rangiku. En parlant de la vice-capitaine, je l'avais pas vu beaucoup. Faut dire qu'elle fuyait la paperasse et que je restais collée à Hitsu et sa paperasse. Enfin, Hitsu restait collé à moi. Il m'aime trop pour me laisser (NdH : c'est beau l'espoir...)

Bref, je ressortais de la pièce toute belle, si on peut dire (NdH : si Lorie me ressemble, alors elle peut pas être belle -' NdT : nan elle est magnifique!)

- Tadaaaa ! Alors, alors ?

- Alors, quoi ? Si tu me demandes mon avis, je dirais que tu es comme d'habitude.

- Et d'habitude, tu me trouves comment ? Affreusement moche ? Jolie ? Trop canon ?

- Euh … pas moche mais pas... enfin si, mais … non... en fait, bredouilla Hitsu en rougissant.

- Ouais, d'accord, trop précis. Tu veux plus de décolleté, c'est ça ?

- Euh … non.

- J'ai pas assez de seins ? 90C c'est trop petit pour toi ? Tu trouves ça moche ?

- Non, non. Ils sont très biens … enfin non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils … si, mais...

- Bon, laisse tomber, je sens que ça t'excites un max, là …

- Mais non ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je ricanai et il grommela des trucs incompréhensible et se replongea dans sa paperasse. C'est pas tout de s'amuser, mais faut aussi travailler : faire chier le monde.

- Alors, maintenant que je suis pas trop ni pas assez, on sort ?

- Ma réponse reste la même.

- Bon, je vais demander à Rangiku.

- Non, elle a du travail à faire.

- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça qu'elle nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure ?

Hitsu me jeta un regard. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la blonde entrer avec un sourire aux lèvres. Si ce sourire voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire, elle était là depuis le début de la conversation.

- Matsumoto !

- Je vous en amenais d'autre, capitaine. C'est la votre, hein ! Allez pas croire que je vous refile la mienne !

- J'ai des doutes.

- Vous êtes méchant ! Est-ce que je peux emmener Lorie-chan se promener ?

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle, nous jaugeant du regard. Ran avec son magnifique sourire et moi avec le mien, démonia... euh, angélique.

- Ouais, d'accord. Mais ramène la vite et ne la perds pas de vue.

- Promis capitaine ! Merci !

- Merci, Hitsu !

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux. Enfin à l'air libre si on peut le dire quand on est dans un couloir... Avec Ran en plus ! J'allais bien m'éclater ! Elle sourit et marcha dans les couloirs qui menaient à la sortie. Ces couloirs dans lesquels je me serais perdue (triste réalité T.T).

Quand je fus sortie, je courus quelques pas devant ma guide. Plus de coincé d'Hitsugayan, j'avais sa vice-capitaine trop génial ! La journée s'annonçait bien. Une connerie, un emmerdement de gens et une sortie.

- Ran ? Tu veux bien m'aider à faire un truc ?

- Oui, bien sûre ! J'aimerais que tu m'aides à trouver deux-trois trucs … ça va être l'éclate totale, tu verras !

- Okay, je marche !

- Alors, allons-y !

Je lui expliquais mon plan en marchant. Je crois que même Hitsu soufflera de soulagement quand il verra ma grosse connerie. Il gueulera sûrement aussi, mais, au pire, j'ai l'habitude.

- Oui, oui, oui ! Je marche total avec toi ! Cria la vice-capitaine. Tu as des idées splendides !

- Je sais, je sais.

- Avec toi, c'est carrément trop bien d'être Shinigami ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fait au capitaine pour qu'il gueule dès le matin et qu'il prenne un jour de congé ?

- J'ai reteint ses kimonos !

- Naaaan ! T'as fait ça ?!

- Yes. Et il faut absolument que je te raconte ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Parle !

Je lui racontais et nous continuâmes de marcher à travers le Seireitei. Oh oui, demain, les shinigamis auront la preuve que je suis capable de tout et surtout du pire.

* * *

**Hokori** : Tiens vous avez fini ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Maintenant … Taida ! La pancarte !

**Taida** : hay ! * lève une pancarte dans les airs*

« En raison d'une flemme incommensurable, il n'y aura pas de théâtre aujourd'hui. Non parce que sérieusement, trouvez des vannes pour les fins de chapitres, c'est galère. Surtout qu'au final, on dit qu'un truc ! … Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas quel est le message ? …

Reviewez bande d'idiots ! C'est un ordre !

Voilà. C'était un message de Taida et Hokori.

Bisous baveux »

**Taida** : * baisse la pancarte et va dormir *

**Hokori** : * a décidé de faire chier Taida et lui donne un grand coup de pied des les côtes *

**Taida** : *déjà endormie * Bonne nuit les gens


	9. Chapitre 7

SALUUUUT ! C'est Hokori qui vous parle ! Comment ça, enfin ? Pas ma faute si j'avais un ordi qui marchait pas ! Maintenant, j'en ai un autre et vous savez quoi ? Eh bien, il va sur internet ! Oui, c'est une grande première pour moi, mon autre faisait rien à part s'éteindre quand tu l'allumais. On voit l'utilité de la machine xD

Bref, maintenant que je peux écrire mes textes toute seule, va y avoir pleins de faute. Oui, parce que je gueule quand quelqu'un fait une faute, mais j'en fais autant voir plus -' mais vous allez pas vous plaindre pour ça, sinon, je fais grève et vous aurez plus de fautes, mais plus de chapitre non plus. Je suppose (j'espère) que vous voulez pas ça ^^

**Réponses au reviews : **

… personne … bon sérieusement, on a eu une seule review pour le chapitre 8 ! (merci Heinko de suivre notre fiction comme ça!)

Ah oui ! Et Celeste, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à répondre à la réponse de review du chapitre dernier (elle est bien trop longue!)

J'espère avoir plus de lignes à mettre dans cette rubrique au chapitre suivant !

**Disclaimer :** Si on fait une action de charité, est-ce que l'on peut récupérer les personnages ? Nan ? Bon bah, ils sont et seront, pour notre plus grand malheur, toujours à Tite Kubo.

**Raiting : **K+ ouais ya quelques insultes tout de même ...

Bon, place au chapitre qui a été fait, refait et encore refait parce que je l'aimais pas. Et je l'aime toujours pas, mais on peut pas tout avoir.

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Bon, alors, comment dire … je me suis faite découper. Me demandez pas comment, j'en sais strictement rien. Bah ouais, je me suis évanouie. Je vous vois venir à des années lumières, bande de mammouths à talon aiguille ! Nan chuis pas une mauviette ! Mais quand on se retrouve attachée, avec un Szayel fou tenant un truc ressemblant un peu trop à mon goût à une scie circulaire en marche, on a un peu les boules de mourir le ventre ouvert, en se vidant de son sang sur une table toute moche (quand j'dis qu'ils ont aucun goût …) Et encore, là, ça passe. Mais quand on découvre qu'il nous dépèce vraiment comme un cochon... Bah d'un t'as grave peur de mourir, de deux … et de deux … CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Donc je me suis faite découper .. Mais je suis toujours vivante ! Avec une moche cicatrice sur le bide d'accord. Mais l'autre abruti de scientifique m'a dit que ça partirait. Par contre, il m'a pas dit quand … je me suis faite avoir on dirait …

Et je continuais de ruminer, encore et encore pendant qu'Aizen faisait son blabla dans la salle de réunion... Bah non, Aizen était silencieux … Oh putain, lui aussi il s'était fait découpé ! Je lui lançais un regard compatissant. Qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, Eva ? Me dit-il, méfiant.

- Vous savez, je vous comprends parfaitement, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Tous les arrancars me fixaient bizarrement, comme si j'étais atteinte de folie … enfin d'une folie différente de d'habitude. Bon et puis Szayel ne me regardait pas non plus, pour la simple et très très bonne raison qu'il n'était pas là. Oui il finissait d'analyser les résultats de son expérience intitulée « Dissection et étude de l'étrange et folle (totalement tarée) créature envoyée par les dieux pour aider notre maître tout-puissant Aizen-sama ». J'vous jure que c'est le vrai nom. C'était écrit sur le dossier ! Chuis sûre que Szayel veut se taper Aizen ! Je laisserais pas cela se faire ! Il en va de mon honneur de yaoïste !

Ah oui … Aizen est toujours en train de me parler, ignorant tout de cette effroyable conspiration qui se tramait dans son dos.

- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe actuellement dans ta tête, oui ou non ! Et si tu as fait la moindre connerie, fais attention parce que … je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais te faire mais fais attention !

- Vous devriez faire attention.

- Hein ? A quoi ? De quoi me parles-tu ? N'essaye pas de piquer mes répliques !

- Euh …

Bon là j'étais bloquée … Je doutais que dire : « nan mais Szayel, il veut te défoncer le cul ! Faut que tu fasse grave gaffe si tu ne veux pas marcher en canard dans quelques jours ! » soit très sérieux et qu'il y croit … Je pense que je finirais internée … ou redécoupée par Szayel … c'est encore pire. Et soudain, l'illumination apparut par une magie centenaire dans ma tête ! Oui bon j'avais trouvé une excuse.

- Les dieux viennent de me dévoiler qu'un danger venant de la folie de la science vous guette, alors je préfère vous prévenir afin que vous preniez quelques mesures.

Et ouais, like a boss ! Aizen va comprendre que Szayel est un danger et il va le virer. Comme ça je ne me fais plus découper et je peux squatter son ordi tranquille pépère !

- Hum, la folie de la science … qu'est-ce que cela peut être … réfléchit le dictateur d'une armée idiote.

Oui vas-y, tu peux trouver, tu vas trouver, t'es pas con à ce point-là !

- Je sais ! J'ai trouvé !

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt …

- Mayuri est en train de me tendre un piège ! Je dois renforcer les défenses de Las Noches !

… MAIS QUEL BOULET BORDEL DE MERDE ! Comment voulez-vous que je bosse correctement avec des abrutis pareils ! C'est pas possible ! Je vais démissionner si ça continue moi ! Je me mis debout sur ma chaise, un pied sur la table, accusant l'incapable-n°1-parce-qu-il-a-un-ego-inutile-et-sursurdimensioné du doigt. Je m'apprêtai à hurler mon ressenti sur la situation (ressenti se composant pour la plus grande partie d'insulte).

- CA Y EST ! J'AI LES RÉSULTATS ! LES DÉCOUVERTES FAITES SONT EXCEPTIONNELLES !

Oui, ça c'est pas moi, c'est Ulquiorra ! Ouais, il s'est enfin débouché l'anus et il a crié pour la première fois de sa vie ! Non, je déconne, Ulquiqui est toujours constipé et c'est Szayel qui raboule enfin son cul dans la salle. Et du coup j'ai pas pu tabasser Aizen pour sa connerie. Il le méritait putain de bordel de merde ! Il l'a fait exprès Szayel, j'en suis sûre ! Espèce de connard ! … euh … quoique qu'il a peut-être bien fait. Nan, parce que Eva-la-fille-sans-force-et-sans-superpouvoirs vs Aizen-le-machiavélique-méchant-supermégagigapuissa nt-avec-pleeeeeeeeeins-de-sbires-arrancars-qui-ont -des-superpouvoirs-également. Très équitable comme combat. Je devrais peut-être me mettre au karaté, on sait jamais, je gagnerais une ou deux secondes de survie. Une ou deux millisecondes en étant réaliste.

- Hum, Eva, si tu pouvais te rasseoir, ça nous arrangerait. Ta position est complètement ridicule.

- Ridicule ? Mais non ! Elle est juste fucking awesome ! Fis-je en levant mon doigt au ciel, histoire de rendre le truc encore plus swaggissime.

- Eva … s'il te plaît … grogna Aizen en se cachant les yeux, inutilement d'ailleurs parce qu'au final il matait par en-dessous.

Je le regardais, étonnée, puis observai autour de moi. Bon, à la surprise générale, j'étais au centre de l'attention. Mais ni à cause de mon doigt tendu de façon si génialissime, ni à cause de mon visage parfait, ni à cause de ma généreuse poitrine, mais plutôt à cause de quelque chose situé légèrement plus bas … Nan vraiment pourquoi je portais une robe aussi courte ? Ah oui, parce que c'était le seul vêtement potable de toute la garde-robe...

Je me rassis précipitamment, les mains cachant cette partie si intime de ma magnifique personne.

- ESPÈCE DE PERVERS DÉGÉNÉRÉS ! hurlai-je de façon totalement hystérique. Non mais attendez quoi ! Ils avaient osé regarder là ! Merde quoi ! Bon heureusement j'avais les sous-vêtements du dressing, alias une culotte blanche sans forme. Vive le sex-appeal !

Toute la salle (je dis bien TOUTE ! Oui la petite mouche-hollow qui passait par là comprise ) eu envie de me crier dessus, mais sa magnifique-majesté-je-suis-le-meilleur-avec-MON-Hy ogyoku se retint de justesse et rappela tout le monde au calme avant de donner la parole au scientifique qui poireautait comme un con depuis qu'il avait gueulé comme un sagouin. Peu de changement en somme.

- Bien, puisque le calme est enfin revenu après cet … incident – c'est quoi ce regard noir – Je vous pouvoir vous donner les résultats de cette magnifique dissection – tu veux mon poing dans la gueule c'est ça ? - et il se trouve que le cobaye - t'as des tendances masochistes, avoue ! - a donné des résultats très intéressants. Il se trouve que son apparence faible – tu cherches la merde ! J'vais …

- Eva ! Tais-toi ! Hurla Aizen.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège en bougonnant (de la façon la plus classe possible bien sûr!). Sérieux, il m'insultait et c'est moi que l'on engueule. C'est pô juste.

- Bref je disais donc, continua Szayel en me fusillant du regard, qui son apparence faible cachait un reatsu étrange, d'une espèce que je ne connaissais pas, qui n'existait pas...

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire qu'il avait pris le melon mais je décidai de me la fermer en voyant les regards de tous les gens de la pièce ( et toujours la mouche-hollow comprise dedans) me disséquer, D-I-S-S-E-Q-U-E-R. Non, mais voyez la menace ! J'vais pas pouvoir dormir maintenant moi !

Je continuai d'écouter Szayel, et même si c'était un scientifique fou et narcissique, ses découvertes étaient juste zarbissimes. Non, sérieux, moi, du reatsu ? Cela supposerait, ce la pourrait vouloir dire, que moi, Eva-qui-ne-sait-rien-faire, pourrait défoncer la gueule à des gens … Impossible. Et d'ailleurs les autres frémirent en entendant ça. Sûrement de rire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Szayel de continuer ses explications qui me firent sourire machiavéliquement et tremblé la salle entière (même la chtite mouche-hollow) de terreur.

Bon, pour résumer, ouais parce que le blabla on s'en fout. Nan mais sérieusement, pour l'éloge de sa propre personne, remplis de moi je, on a déjà donné. On a Aizen, pas besoin d'avoir Szayel en plus ! Et en bonus dans le kit Szayel est compris le j'étale-ma-science-histoire-de-vous-bluffer-tous-b andes-d'idiots-alors-qu'en-fait-ya-rien-de-spécial , Szayel est ce genre d'hommes enfin d'arrancars, qui lorsque qu'il se regarde dans un miroir (autant vous dire très trèèèèèèèès souvent), vous sort un cours complet sur le phénomène de réfraction de la lumière.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que j'avais un reatsu dont il ne savait quasiment rien. Bravo ! Très utile ce scientifique ! Enfin, il paraîtrait que j'aurais un minimum de puissance et que je pourrais utiliser le kido. Peut-être même devenir shinigami si je m'entraîne dur. Bref jamais. J'vais pas me casser le cul à devenir shinigami pour avoir des horaires de merde et risquer ma vie toutes les secondes. Faut pas se foutre de ma gueule nan plus !

Il fait chier Szayel, maintenant Aizen va pas me laisser tranquille ! Sérieux, j'allais passer des jours à rien fichtre d'autre à part semer la zizanie et créer des couples sous ma couverture de conseillère, mais maintenant c'est juste foutu de chez foutu … il va me maltraiter, me surexploiter, me tuer à la tâche, et tout ça pour que je devienne une de ses armes afin que je combatte les shinigamis ! Naaaan ! Je veux pas ! J'veux pas combattre contre ma chtite Lowinette chérie ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Il faut trouver un plan d'attaque, l'appliquer, et en sortir victorieuse. … Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi cette merde ?! Et ce con d'Aizen qui me cause alors que je me concentre très fort pour éviter l'apocalypse !

- EVA !

- Oui, oui je suis là...

- Alors pourquoi dois-je crier pour que tu m'entendes ?

- Mes oreilles trient les informations qui doivent arriver à mon cerveau. Elles ne prennent que les plus intelligentes.

Je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de s'énerver. Il n'y arrivait pas beaucoup, et au final, sa gueule était plutôt marrante à voir !

- Bien … je vais me répéter, mais je voulais savoir quand serais-tu prête à commencer l'entraînement ?

- … ça dépend … avec qui ?

- Ulquiorra, je pense.

- … je serais prête dans environ cinq millions d'années.

- … ça risque d'être un peu trop long … tu pourrais être plus coopérative.

- Bah écoutez, vous me mettez un glaçon tueur en série comme prof, je tiens à ma vie, merde !

- Qu'as-tu dit, misérable moucheron ? Intervînt Ulquiqui, en tirant son zanpakuto de son fourreau (encore me direz-vous)

- J't'ai pas sonné le dépressif ! Répondis-je.

- Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas de Ulquiorra, tu t'entraîneras avec Grimmjow, proposa Aizen.

- Non merci, je l'ai déjà comme réveil et ça suffit comme dose de bourrin pour la journée.

- Répète pour voir, salope, menaça le schtroumpf.

- J't'ai pas non plus causé Hello Kitty !

- Tu es difficile ! Pourquoi pas Stark ?

- On a parlé de professeur. Stark ne PEUT pas être un professeur. Si j'ai des cours, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Donc le narcoleptique, vous le virez.

- Tu commences à être agaçante … Et Tosen ?

- J'veux pas le récupérer parce qu'il se perd ou parce qu'il s'est cogné à un énième mur. Nan mais faut que tu t'achètes une canne ou un chien pour aveugle, ça serait plus pratique que de faire ça au feeling quand même !

De la fumée commençait à sortir des oreilles d'Aizen. Ouais je te jure ! Il devait sûrement réfléchir à qui était assez compétent pour m'entraîner !

- Bon tu m'énerves, ça sera Gin qui va t'entraîner et puis voilà ! Je n'admets aucune opposition !

- Quoi ?! Mais je ne veux pas aller avec ce violeur !

- Eh bien, il fallait ne pas se montrer si difficile.

- Ne pas se montrer difficile ?! Mais vous avez vu le choix de merde que vous me donner ? Un tueur en série, un bourrin de première classe, un narcoleptique, un aveugle … non un non-voyant (politiquement correct et tout et tout) et un violeur. Comment voulez-vous que je choisisse moi ?

- C'est pour cela que tu n'as plus à choisir : je l'ai fait à ta place.

- WHAAAAAT ?! J'suis pas du tout d'accord !

- Tutututut, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pas d'opposition. Tu commenceras demain.

- Vous faites chier ! C'est pô juste, c'est un scandale, une conspiration ! * une longue liste d'insultes. Grave la flemme de tout retranscrire *

- Tu as fini ? Me demanda Aizen quand je me suis tue.

- Hmmm, répondis-je de manière tout à fait convaincante.

- Bien, puisque nous avons terminé avec ce sujet, passons au prochain. Eva, s'il te plaît …

- Quoi ?! Rétorquai-je, légèrement énervée. On voit pas ma culotte !

- Ce n'est pas une excuse pour rester debout comme ça … tu parais idiote.

- Oui bah l'idiote vous emmerde, répondis-je en me rasseyant … parce que j'étais fatiguée bien sûr ! Pas parce qu'il me l'avait demandé !

Alors Aizen-le-machiavélique-méchant-supermégagigapuissa nt-avec-SON-Hyogyoku se leva - sérieusement, pourquoi il nous dit de nous asseoir alors que lui se lève ?! -, regarda autour de lui - nan mais c'est la salle de réunion, normal, ya rien de changer, tout le monde est là, ce que tu fais est inutile - et il commença à parler.

- * insérer discourt inutile, rébarbatif, chiant, long, trèèèèèèèèès long, qui vante la soi-disante supériorité d'Aizen-ou-plus-vantard-tu-meurs-et-c'est-pas-des- blagues-je-viendrais-personnellement-te-tuer-parce -que-c'est-un-danger-public-à-ce-niveau-là et de son plan-que-normalement-il-devrait-trop-bien-marcher- mais-en-fait-on-sait-tous-que-non-parce-qu'Aizen-e st-un-boulet-fini * et c'est pour cela que j'aurais besoin de ton aide, Eva !

- Euh …

Je pris un certain temps à assimiler l'information, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais pris l'exemple de Stark et que je m'étais endormie comme une tombe. Si vous avez des insomnies, je vous conseil le soporifique Aizen's speach. Efficace !

- Vous pouvez préciser votre demande. Nan parce que les dieux sont capricieux et tout donc voilà …

- Ce n'était pas assez précis ? Je recommence alors...

- Naaaaaaan ! Reformulez de façon courte votre demande.

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si, en vu des dernières découvertes, la capture de cette femme était nécessaire au succès de mon magnifique plan […]

Pendant qu'Aizen-j'ai-des-chevilles-tellement-gonflées-que -je-ne-passe-plus-les-portes répétait une nouvelle fois son plan « génialissime », je réfléchissais à quoi faire pour éviter que je tabasse Lowie … qui d'accord parfois le méritait, mais bon peut-être pas à mort nan plus ! Et puis de toute façon je ne pourrais jamais porter la main sur ma Lowinette chérie ! Je finis par trouver ma réponse après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexions et je coupai le … roi … (ça me fait tellement mal de l'appeler comme ça!) qui continuait de dire des âneries plus grosses les unes que les autres (je suis le meilleur blablabla mon Hyogyoku est le plus fort blablabla tout le monde sera à mes pieds blablabla).

- La femme … c'est pas une vache à lait conne avec des nibards gros comme des airbags ? Demandai-je.

- Et bien, la femme est une humaine qui s'appelle Orihime Inoue et …

- Oui c'est bon, c'est bien la vache à lait conne avec des nibards gros comme des airbags.

- Hum, oui, si tu le dis …

- Donc vous voulez savoir ce qu'il faut faire d'elle, c'est bien ça ?

- Exactement !

- J'en sais rien.

- Ah je vois ! Donc … QUOI ?!

Tout le monde ouvre ses yeux bien grands ! Youpiii ! Pourquoi? Ils pensaient tout de même pas que j'étais une encyclopédie Larousse ! Ou Hachette ! Ou Universalis ! (oui, maintenant, on ne doit plus citer une marque mais trois … ouais c'est chiant …)

- Mais euh les dieux …

Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis sensée être une envoyée des dieux … sauf qu'il faut que je demande quelque chose à Lorie avant de répondre … bon bah plan-j'improvise-et-ça-se-voit.

- Bah écoutez, ça ne marche pas sur commande, ils ont pleins de trucs à faire les dieux, ils sont pas là pour répondre à vos désirs 24heures/24 ; 7jours/7 ! Faut les comprendre, attendez, ça doit être chiant d'être dieu ! Enfin bref, pour l'instant, ils montrent pas signe de vie, va falloir attendre … je vous préviens dès que j'ai des réponses !

- Q-quoi ?! Mais … j'en fais quoi de cette femme pendant ce temps ?

- Cette grognasse a des pouvoirs bizarres nan ? Bah vous l'étudiez et vous vous en occupez le temps que j'arrive à contacter ceux de là-haut.

- Ah-Mais-Enfin …

- Quand est prévue la bataille finale ? Demandai-je, essayant d'avoir l'air impériale et supérieure. Ouais, nan, parce que bon, je suis l'envoyée des dieux quoi, c'est classe, donc faut que je fasse gaffe quand je joue le rôle, comme ça ils me pensent super puissante et au final ils me laissent faire ce qu'ils veulent ! Quel plan génial !

- Dans environ un mois, me répondit Aizen, me fixant étrangement méfiant, comme si je préparais un coup tordu. Il me connaissait tellement mal !

- Bien.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne répondis pas lorsque l'on m'appelait. En même temps, entre les « ne te lève pas sans que je te l'ai ordonné, je suis ton maître ! » ; « Ne désobéis pas à Aizen-sama » ; « Au nom de la Justice, rassieds-toi ! » ou autre « Eva-chan, ne nous quittes pas comme ça, on allait bien s'amuser », tu fuis le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sors, énonçai-je à la porte. Tandis qu'elle s'ouvrit, je me retournais de moitié et les regardais de façon sérieuse avant de continuer. Je commencerais l'entraînement demain, à 10 heures tapantes, dans la salle 777. En attendant, je vais concerter les dieux et tenter d'avoir des informations. Que l'on ne me dérange pas. Après tout le futur est composé de détails du présent.

Et je quittai la salle, droite, fière. La porte se referma. Et je soufflai. Putain mais ils voulaient que je m'étrangle de rire, c'est ça ? Leurs têtes étaient juste génialissimes ! La chtite mouche-hollow a dû se faire gober pendant que je leur parlais ! Enfin, sortie classe, c'est fait ! Deuxième étape maintenant …

Je me dépêchai, ne courant pas non plus, parce qu'avec les talons que j'avais, je me serais gameler comme une merde, et ça c'est pas cool.

Après quelques couloirs, tournants et portes, je finis par trouver celles que je cherchais. Gin m'avait avoué comment on les reconnaissait : elles avaient chacune un nombre écrit sur le premier gond à droite. Si les arrancars pouvaient les voir de loin, moi je devais m'approcher de très près et au final je perdis plein de temps à observer des gonds de portes... j'devais pas avoir l'air conne moi … et après avoir trouvé la 831 (environ une demie heure quoi), j'entrai et me retrouvai dans une pièce que j'aimais tant … la salle de dissection ! Mon amie ! Enfin, je devais passer par là pour récupérer mon sac. Bah ouais, ces idiots avaient oublié de le prendre. Quels boulets, j'vous jure.

Je regardai autour de moi et le vis dans un coin. Je me précipitai pour le prendre et cherchai un peu partout, mais non, pas de bidon d'essence à l'horizon. Cette salle était chanceuse, elle allait survivre encore quelques jours. Par contre, je ne me gênais pas pour foutre un peu le bordel … oups, le bocal avec le cerveau est tombé par terre. Tiens une fiole de cristal … pas très solide dis donc … mais putain c'est qu'il est corrosif le liquide dedans ! Il bouffe le sol ! Je fuis rapidement histoire d'échapper à la menace du liquide rose fluo … et aussi parce que j'avais pas trop trop envie que l'on me trouve ici...

De retour dans les couloirs, je marchais rapidement (oui, comme je l'ai dit, je ne courrais pas!) et pris mon portable. Je cherchais un numéro dans mon carnet d'adresse et patientais tandis que la sonnerie retentissait. J'attendis longtemps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir contacter les assedics. Et au final personne ne m'avait répondue … j'appelais une nouvelle fois en maugréant un peu. Toujours pas de réponse. J'accélérai sur le coup de la colère et rappelais encore en marmonnant quelques insultes. Vide intersidéral. Je me mis à courir et rappelais une quatrième fois. PAS DE PUTAIN DE RÉPONSE ! Et je me pétais la gueule. Quand je disais que je ne devais pas courir … je me relevais en espérant que personne ne m'avait vu et me mis à rager quand je me souvins qu'il y avait des caméras à tous les couloirs. Vie de merde. Je rappelais une cinquième fois, et ENFIN, quelqu'un me répondit.

- Lowinette ! Tu sauras jamais ce qu'il m'ait arrivé ! ... T'aurais pu décrocher avant bordel de merde ! C'est la cinquième fois que je t'appelle ! Faut que je te parle immédiatement ! Emprunte l'ordi à Mayuyu ! C'est ultra important : on est totalement dans la merde et je dois te demander conseil. Et puis j'ai également une nouvelle qui te fera plaisir et ECOUTE-MOI LORSQUE JE PARLE BORDEL! je suis en train de parler toute seule, parce que Lorie est chiante et que du coup elle ne me répond pas! et bah oui, elle préfère faire mumuse avec des Shinigamis plutôt que de discuter avec son amie des 400 coups Eva! Quelle ingrate! LOWIIIIE … J'me suis fais charcuter ! Par Szayel ! Ouvrir le bide ! … Je m'incline, maître, mais seulement parce que ton paragraphe est plus long ... Pour le plan, andouille. Faut qu'on fasse disparaître le hogyoku, il va devenir gênant ... Orihime est là, elle peut peut-être nous aider avec ses pouvoirs. ... va chez Mayuyu, on parlera plus librement. Je vais chez Szayel, je t'attends! ... A toute alors!

Je raccrochai. Elle exagérait Lorie quand même ! Faire un coup pareil et ne pas me prévenir ! C'est salop ! J'espère au moins qu'elle a pris des photos ! Par contre, elle risque de mettre du temps avant d'arriver dans le labo du panda …

Je bifurquai donc à droite et me dirigeai vers un autre but … que j'atteignis rapidement :

- Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir manger ! M'écriai-je … avant de me taire. La cuisine … était à l'image du reste : gargantuesque (ouais, j'écoute un peu en français donc voilà …). Donc une question s'imposa à moi : pourquoi la cuisine était si grande et n'était pas foutue d'avoir un frigo ! Après avoir fait le tour trois fois (ou quatre … j'ai fait tellement d'aller-retour dans cette salle que je ne sais même pas …) je finis par comprendre qu'il fallait appuyer sur une petite sonnette et passer une commande. Le cuisinier était d'ailleurs grave relou : « nan mais ma petite mademoiselle, c'est pas une heure pour manger, donc vous allez me faire un plaisir de dégager ».

En gros il osait me renvoyer, MOI, la excellentissime Eva ?! Il est pas sérieux ?! Pour lui faire comprendre la grave erreur qu'il avait faite, je me penchais vers lui et pris ma voix la plus froide :

- Écoute connard, je suis la Conseillère d'Aizen-sama, donc je suis ta supérieure. Alors quand je veux manger, je mange. L'heure, on s'en bat les couilles, c'est moi décide. Donc tu me prépares quelque chose à manger et tu te la fermes, compris ?

Bon, il était à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc … j'dois être grave flippante … mais en tout cas, il avait compris, et il me demanda ce que je voulais. Je répondis sur le même ton qu'avant :

- Une mousse au chocolat …

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Bon tu te grouilles ou je t'arrache les couilles ?!

Il détala très rapidement et me remit ma mousse quelques minutes plus tard. Je la goûtai et pris un air hautain en disant :

- Hum, oui ça va, tu peux partir.

Puis je quittai la pièce …

- La vache, c'est trop méga bon la bouffe ici ! Faut qu'ils embauchent ce cuistot au lycée !

Je marchai donc rapidement dans les couloirs en essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation de la mousse … j'arrivai à ma destination avec une moitié de pot.

- Salle 10654, c'est bien elle … J'entre !

Les battants s'ouvrirent et j'entrai doucement, on sait jamais, faut être prudent. Et, quand je fus sûre qu'il n'y avait personne, je refermai la porte derrière moi. La salle de contrôle était à moi pour les prochaines heures ! Après l'avoir isolée, et sécurisée, j'allumais l'ordinateur et vis que Lorie n'était pas connectée. Je m'assieds donc et regardais dans les dossiers de Szayel.

- Mother fucker, c'est quoi ça ?!

Des tonnes de films pornos... humains … shinigamis … hollow … je restais quelques minutes à regarder … avant de changer de dossier pour éviter de vomir. Szayel était dégueulasse … je pris un film au hasard (dans le reste de la collection!) et le matais en attendant Lorie … heureusement que j'avais de la mousse au chocolat … et je réfléchis à mon deuxième problème : comment allais-je pouvoir me lever à 9 heures, histoire d'être prête à 10 heure ? ... bon bah réveil portable ... on verra bien ce que ça donne ... et Lorie qui n'était toujours pas là ...

Sérieusement, elle pouvait pas se dépêcher celle-là ?!

* * *

Je sortis toute guillerette du magasin. J'avais fait des centaines d'achats, avec l'argent d'Hitsu, bien sûr. J'avais peut-être abusée, mais quand je voyais Rangiku qui avait 10 fois plus d'achats, achetés avec l'argent de la division, je me dis que j'avais pas fait une grosse connerie. Par rapport à d'habitude, quoi. De toute façon, Hitsu allait péter un câble, alors autant en profiter.

- Bon, on va où, maintenant ? me demanda Ran.

- Euh, je sais pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut alors… combien veux-tu encore dépenser ?

- Plus rien désormais, répondit une voix à la place de Ran.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir le pingu… Kuchiki nous regarder, ben, glacialement.

- Bya…, commençais-je.

- je vous pris de ne pas m'appelez aussi familièrement, Yette.

- Et moi, je te demanderais de ne pas m'appeler Yette. Lorie, je préfère grandement.

Il me regarda comme il regarde tout le monde et je le regardais sérieusement. Même si sérieux et Lorie ne font pas bon ménage. Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception du fait que je tenais 30 secondes avant d'avoir envie de rire comme une démente. Sérieux, comment il fait pour regarder toujours les gens comme ça, lui ? Il a un super pouvoir ! Le super pouvoir d'être un gros coincé de la vie. Ouais, finalement, je suis mieux comme je suis. Folle et fière de l'être ! N'empêche que s'il continue à me regarder aussi bêtement, je vais vraiment craquer.

- Hum, excusez-moi…

Je sursautais presque en entendant Ran. Je l'avais complètement oubliée avec les conneries de l'autre coincé ! Kuchiki dévia d'un millimètre pour la regarder. Elle sembla gênée, mais se racla la gorge et fixa le capitaine.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous chercher, capitaine ?

Bya ne dit rien pensant quelques instants. Soit il avait beugué pour surplus de froideur, soit il avait totalement congelé.

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher. Il a beaucoup de travail en retard et je me suis donc proposé pour vous ramener.

C'est moi ou je capte un regard noir ? C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il fait pas son travail ! J'avoue que je suis parfois un peu chiante, mais faut pas pousser papy Yama dans les buissons ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, pourquoi il leur donne autant de travail ? Je suis sûre que même lui, il se fait pas chier à remplir toute cette paperasse inutile ! Bref, y a un autre truc que j'ai remarqué…

- Tu t'es proposé, TOI !?

OMG ! Kuchiki Byakuya, le glaçon numéro 1 de la Soul Society s'est proposé pour AIDER ! Aizen attaque, c'est ça ? (NdT : Nan je peux affirmer qu'Aizen est toujours au Hueco Mundo et qu'il a des trucs plus important à se préoccuper que l'invasion du Seireitei … oui les pots de gel entre autre …) Ou alors, il y a une épidémie de gentillesse dans le Seireitei ! Je veux pas être touchée ! Sauvez-moi ! Ou pire, Bya est…

- T'ES AMOUREUX !

- QuOi ?!

Les deux ont été choqués. Enfin, Ran l'a été, c'est sûr. Bya, j'ai des doutes quand même. La blonde éclata de rire et je la suivis bien vite. Bya, AMOUREUX. C'est l'idée la plus con que j'ai jamais eu. C'est vraiment nul. C'est…

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je tout de même.

- Yette…

- Lorie. Et ?

- Arrêtez de dire des inepties.

Inepties. C'est qu'il parle bien, en plus. Normal pour un noble, me direz-vous.

- Je suis navrée de t'avoir vexé. Cependant, le fait que tu te proposes pour rendre un aimable service a une honnête personne telle qu'Hitsu m'étonne vraiment venant de toi, qui a si peu de sentiments à l'égard des autres.

Voi-là. Une belle phrase dite calmement, sans compliment mais je m'appelle Lorie, faut pas trop en demander. Et puis même, elle est tellement magnifique, cette phrase, que je suis sûre qu'il s'est pas rendu compte que je l'avais critiqué. I'm the best.

- Venez, Yette, finit par dire Bya en tournant les talons.

- C'est Lorie.

- Vous aussi, vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

- Oh, mais moi, je l'appelle déjà Lorie.

- Vous venez aussi.

- Ah, ok.

Ne pas éclater de rire, ne pas éclater de rire, ne pas éclater de rire, ne pas… ben merde, loupé. Je me roule limite par terre tellement j'ai mal aux côtes. Ran est trop excellente. Celle-ci me regarde d'ailleurs avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Tu es méchante, Lorie-chan, boude-t-elle.

- Ex-excuse-moi, mais… essayais-je de dire. Att… Faut… Faut que je me… Calme… Hahahahahahaha !

Faudra que je la ressorte à Evanouchette d'amour, celle-là ! Histoire qu'on se tape des barres quand on se verra.

- Je t'aime, Ran-chan, dis-je quand je fus enfin calmée.

- Pfff…

Elle boudait toujours mais je savais qu'elle m'avait pardonnée. Elle m'aime trop pour me faire la gueule plus de deux minutes.

Nous arrivâmes au bureau d'Hitsu seulement à deux, Ran avait mystérieusement disparue quand nous étions entrés dans la division. La malédiction des dossiers à remplir la terrifie plus que tout autre. Et je la comprends totalement. Toujours est-il que le magnifique capitaine de la 10ème est encore derrière son bureau pour remplir sa paperasse. Je remarquais vite que celle de sa vice-capitaine avait baissée de moitié. Il est trop mignon, Ran devrait faire quand même plus de trucs pour l'aider. J'avoue que c'est pas moi qui vais la forcer à le faire, mais bon… Hitsu lève la tête de son boulot en entendant la porte coulisser.

- Ah, merci, capitaine Kuchiki.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit celui-ci en inclinant la tête. Je vous laisse, du travail m'attend.

Il sortit de la pièce sans autre forme de procès, me laissant seule avec l'autre bosseur.

- Matsumoto n'est pas avec toi ?

- Nan, elle a eu une brusque poussée d'urticaire en pensant à la tonne de dossiers qui l'attendait gentiment sur son bureau. La tonne de papier que tu as fait, d'ailleurs.

- Je pouvais pas laisser ça traîner encore longtemps. Tu as vidé mon compte, je suppose ?

- Même pas ! Enfin, c'est rien comparé à Rangiku qui a vidé le compte de la division.

Bon, vous imaginez l'énorme « MATSUMOTO !» gueulé à pleins poumons, je vous fais pas un dessin. Je rangeais mes affaires nouvellement acquises dans le placard de ma chambre et regardais l'heure. Il était quand même 18h ! J'avais passée l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et, je trouve personnellement, que j'avais pas acheté trop de trucs. Sachiko devrait bientôt nous dire qu'elle préparait le repas. On mange tôt, dans le monde des morts ! Je trouvais mon MP3 dans ma poche et le branchais pour écouter mes superbes musiques. J'organisais en même temps mon plan de ce soir. Car oui, ce soir, j'allais faire une connerie qui me vaudrait sûrement la palme d'or des trucs cons. Je risquais ma peau pour ça, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'aime les risques, en plus. Bref, je me rendis compte qu'une heure et demie venait de passer que quand Hitsu vint me chercher. Je m'assis à table et attendis que Sachiko ait disparue pour commencer à manger. Tout en mangeant, je réfléchissais à comment finir mon plan sans me perdre ni rien. Je fouillais en même temps dans mes poches et trouva des centaines de trucs que je sortis pour les poser sur la table. Un papier remplit d'écriture, un crayon, une boite de chewing-gum, mon portable, mon briquet et mon paquet de clopes –oh, joie !- dont j'avais carrément oublié l'existence. Je l'ouvris pour jeter un coup d'œil. Une affreuse odeur de tabac froid m'assaillit. Il me restait 14 cigarettes. J'avais de quoi faire.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Hitsu en plissant le nez.

- Mon paquet de clopes.

- Ton paquet de quoi ?

- Cigarettes. « Fumer nuit gravement à votre santé et à celle de votre entourage », tu connais pas ?

- Non, les trucs d'humain ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pourquoi tu demandes, alors ?

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à son assiette. Je souris narquoisement et pris mon portable. Mais un horrible message me donna envie de hurler.

- Mais ferme-la !

Rectification : l'horrible message me fit hurler. « Il vous reste 15% de batterie, veuillez brancher le chargeur ».

- Merde, merde, merde, merde… Putain de merde !

- T'as fini ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me casses les oreilles ?

- J'ai plus de batterie !

- … Tu vas t'éteindre ?

- Pas moi, abruti ! Mon portable !

- J'ai espéré… et donc ?

- Si j'ai plus de portable, j'ai plus de vie !

- Tu te rattrape. Tu me dis que tu vas bientôt mourir ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est littéral, mais ça change mes priorités !

Je sortis mon morceau de papier gribouillé et mon crayon.

Recharger portable ! / !\

Faire opération FDYLPRPDB.

Faire liste de couples.

Rentrer en contact avec Eva~

Faire les magasins avec Ran~

Visiter manoir Bya

Éviter Unohana

Faire de Kenpachi un ami (risqué) (NdT : le qualificatif suicidaire est plus approprié)

Toujours faire chier Hitsu

- J'ai encore beaucoup à faire ! Où je peux recharger mon portable ?

- Chez Kurotsuchi.

Ah. Merde. Je repris mon crayon et mon papier.

Sortir vivante de chez Mayuyu

Un vrai défi.

- Tu…

- Non. Débrouille-toi.

- Tu sais, les papiers que tu t'es fait chié à remplir aujourd'hui…

- Dis rien, je viens, grommela-t-il.

Je me préparais vitesse grand V. J'avais encore fait craquer mon Hitsu. Il est trop mignon. Sous la contrainte, évidemment.

Nous sortîmes de la division et il me prit sur son dos pour m'emmener à la 12ème division. Arrivés là-bas, nous entrâmes dans la caserne (normal, on allait pas rester dehors) et nous tombâmes presque immédiatement sur le f... le scientifique. A moins que ça soit lui qui nous soit tombé dessus, je ne saurais dire. J'ai pas envie de le faire non plus.

- Que me vaut cette visite ? sourit Mayuyu.

- J'ai besoin de recharger mon portable et comme cette ville est vieille (NdT : vieille ? C'est une antiquité oui ! Sérieux, les villes comme ça, c'est du monument historique maintenant!) et qu'on s'éclaire encore à la bougie, je peux pas, répondis-je, planquée derrière Hitsu.

- Oh ? Fais voir ce « portable ».

Je lui tendis en lui faisant le regard de « tu-me-le-démonte-pour-faire-je-sais-pas-quoi-avec- c'est-moi-qui-te-démonte-en-t'arrachant-les-yeux-l es-ongles-et-tout-ce-qui-s'arrache-pour-te-les-fai re-bouffer-et-je-mettrais-pas-d'assaisonnement ». Le regard tueur, quoi. C'est la sadique de service qui vous le dit ! L'autre cinglé tournait mon portable dans tous les sens et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il le brancha et fit tout un tas de trucs dont j'ignorais l'utilité et même l'existence.

- T'as juste besoin de le recharger, marmonnais-je.

- Ce bijou technologique est une merveille ! Mais je peux encore l'améliorer et l'analyser. Je ne peux pas, je le dois !

Je sais qu'il est merveilleux, c'est mon portable, il est comme sa proprio ! Sauf que moi, j'ai pas besoin d'être améliorer (ndH : j'espère que vous vous posez plus de question sur mon pseudo ^^).

- Ok, on viendra le chercher demain alors, déclara Hitsu en tournant les talons.

- Hey, mais… !

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.

Les deux qui me proposent ça en même temps, mais pas sur le même ton. Le premier, avec un ton ennuyé mais plein d'espoir et l'autre, convoiteur et… fou ? Je vous laisse deviner qui est qui. N'empêche que le premier va morfler, s'il continue comme ça.

- Mais nan, je vais pas rester, je risquerais de gêner Mayuyu, ce qui serait dommage. En plus, tu vas t'ennuyer si je reste pas pour te faire de la compagnie, mon pauvre petit Hitsu…

Les deux sont très déçus. Et Hitsu est en colère. Je crois qu'il va bientôt péter son câble comme quoi « il n'est pas PETIT ! ». Mais je m'en fiche totalement, parce qu'il sera toujours mon petit Hitsu. Après ces deux phrases inutiles à souhait, retournons à la partie utile.

Je quittais donc la 12ème division avec mon petit Hitsu et nous retournâmes chez lui. Il était 20h et des bananes quand j'entrais dans ma chambre pour me changer. Hitsu était resté dans le salon pour finir sa fichue paperasse. J'avais mon briquet sur moi, je pourrais peut-être l'aider en brûlant ces conneries de dossiers totalement chiants. Mais j'avais la flemme de le faire chier ce soir. Il fallait que je me repose pour mon opération de tout à l'heure. Il fallait pas que je la rate celle-là, ça en allait de ma réputation de chieuse ! Aussi, je criais un bonne nuit, branchais mon MP3 et me couchais.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 22h et des cacahouètes (ndH : pas quelques heures alors -'), je me levais, m'habillais et commençais mon opération que j'avais nommé opération FDYLPRPDB. Ouais, ça, c'est du nom. Pas trop compliqué à retenir, bref, tout ce qu'il faut quoi ! Alors maintenant, commençons l'opération FDYLPRPDB !

Étape 1 : faire genre que je dors, mais je dors pas. L'étape la plus simple de l'opération FDYLPRPDB. Un coussin sous la couette et le tour est joué. Je suis trop forte.

Étape 2 : sortir par la fenêtre sans que personne n'entende rien. C'est aussi très simple. Je suis trop forte.

Étape 3 : trouver le chemin de ma destination SANS me perdre. C'est un peu plus compliqué, cette partie-là. Autant dire qu'à minuit, j'étais toujours dehors. Mais je vais trouver une solution. Parce que je suis trop forte.

Étape 4 : entrer dans la division en assommant avec délicatesse le gentil Shinigami qui m'a aimablement amené à destination. Je sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais je suis trop forte.

Étape 5 : trouver la pièce désirée, s'y introduire, faire le boulot et ressortir. J'ai fait du bon travail, je suis trop forte.

Étape 6 : rentrer chez Hitsu, virer tout ce qu'il y a dans mon lit pour pouvoir dormir VÉRITABLEMENT. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais trop forte ?

Le cri qui me réveilla agréablement me fait dire que l'opération FDYLPRPDB pour laquelle j'ai sacrifié mes précieuses heures de sommeil est un franc succès. Je me levais donc de très bonne humeur, ne laissant même pas Hitsu me réveiller en me secouant comme il a l'air d'aimer faire. Je le rejoignis dans le salon où il prenait son petit déjeuner. Quand il me vit arriver avec un grand sourire, il soupira et posa son bol de soupe miso.

- Qu'as-tu encore fais ?

- Moi ? Mais absolument rien ! Comment peux-tu m'accuser comme ça ? (NdT : être toi suffit pour t'accuser ...)

Je m'attablais en face de lui et commençais à manger avec appétit. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses soupçons, je mange pas le matin, d'habitude. Il soupira encore une fois et retourna à son petit déj'. Il avait une réunion de capitaine ce matin, il saurait bien assez tôt d'où venait ce cri. Il redoutait déjà de découvrir ma connerie, c'était obligé. Nous nous préparâmes en quatrième vitesse pour pouvoir aller chercher mon portable. J'espérais de tout cœur que Mayuyu ne l'avait pas transformé en un truc tueur de mouche ou je sais pas trop quoi.

- Je t'emmène à la 1ère division, Kurotsuchi doit déjà s'y trouver.

- Okay.

Arrivé à destination, je me dirigeais directement vers Mayuyu qui m'attendait, mon portable à la main.

- C'est vraiment un objet fantastique ! Je l'ai un peu amélioré et il est encore plus performant !

- La batterie est chargée au moins

- Bien sûr ! Et elle n'est pas prête de se déchargée ! Les composants électroniques de cet objet sont tout simplement faciles à changer ! J'ai donc ajouté un système de…

J'arrêtais de l'écouter et il continua ses explications en se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à une personne de chair et de sang. J'allumais mon portable et remarquais immédiatement la batterie chargée comme jamais et tous les programmes que Mayuyu avait ajouté à mon insu. Je les testerais plus tard, je devais pour l'instant appelé Evanouchette d'amour. Sur ma liste de chose à faire, je cochais donc :

Faire opération FDYLPRPDB.

Recharger portable ! / !\

Comme ça, c'est fait. Et j'allais pouvoir cocher la case « rentrer en contact avec Eva 3 ». Mais au moment où j'allais appeler cette dernière, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasakibe. J'avais oublié que j'étais en zone dangereuse. Cependant, j'étais trop curieuse de voir ce que donnais mon travail et je restais pour voir mon chef-d'œuvre.

- La capitaine commandant à subit quelques désagréments dans la nuit, il est donc indisponible jusqu'à ce que ça se soit… arrangé, expliqua Sasakibe en se triturant les doigts et en jetant des regards fréquents à la porte derrière lui.

-Quels désagréments ? demanda Kenpachi. Je veux voir la tronche du vieux, tire-toi !

Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il envoya balader Sasakibe et ouvrit la porte en donnant un grand coup dedans. Au moment où papy Yama apparut, tout le monde se figea. Aizen aurait attaqué vêtu comme une princesse de conte de fée en criant des « houhou ! Venez, je vais vous donner des bonbons et je vous ferais des gros bisous !» d'une voix efféminée et en agitant un petit mouchoir blanc que personne l'aurait vu (NdT : j'ajoute qu'il est toujours à Las Noches et qu'il n'en sortira pas pour faire ça). Pourtant, il aurait mis la tonne de maquillage. Un grand rire interrompit mes divagations sur Aizen et sa robe. Kenpachi venait d'éclater de rire et se roulait presque par terre. Kyoraku le suivit bien vite. Ukitake rit doucement. Unohana sourit. Soi Fon fut outrée. Komamura sortit un « Yamamoto-dono ! » d'une voix choquée. Bya fit comme d'hab' (faut pas trop lui en demander non plus). Hitsu réprima un sourire. Et moi, ben, j'éclatais de rire. C'était fantastique. Sasakibe s'affola et papy eut un rictus de colère. Il y avait de quoi, puisqu'il se retrouvait affublé d'une barbe verte avec des mèches roses et des perles. Son crâne était recouvert de dessins divers et sa canne avait subi la même chose.

- Yette…

- C'est… C'est Lorie, dis-je, toujours morte de rire.

J'étais vraiment fière de moi. Il était si fantastique. Je crois que je me répète, mais je suis trop forte. C'est quand Sasakibe apparut derrière moi et que papy s'avança vers moi que je me dis que fallait peut-être que je me bouge un peu.

- CETTE FOIS, JE VAIS VRAIMENT VOUS FAIRE BRULER ! hurla papy vert.

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, là. Mais quand il libéra son zanpakuto, mon portable sonna.

- Ah, excusez-moi, j'ai un appel. On verra ça plus tard, je pense que vers la fin de l'après-midi serait bien. A toute à l'heure !

Je commençais à m'éloigner et fit mine de décrocher.

- VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS EN SORTIR COMME CA !

- YAAAAAAAH ! hurlais-je.

Je me sauvais le plus vite possible. Papy me suivait, son sabre au clair. Mais c'est qu'il veut vraiment me découper, l'animal ! C'est vraiment un monde de fou, ici ! Je vais me plaindre à l'agence de voyage ! Je suis révoltée !

- Ah merde, mon appel !

Je décrochais mon téléphone et le collais à mon oreille. Bien entendu, je m'arrêtais pas de courir. Je suis à multiples fonctions, autant en profiter pour téléphoner en courant. Surtout que tu te fatigue moins quand tu penses à autre chose, apparemment.

- Allô ?

- Lowinette ! Tu sauras jamais ce qu'il m'ait arrivé !

- Evanouchette ! Tu sauras jamais c'qu'il m'arrive !

- YEEEEEETTE !

Même quand je téléphone, je peux pas avoir la paix. Quel monde de merde !

* * *

**Hokori :** Tadaaaaam ! 6 pages words de ma partie rien que pour vous !

**Taida :** et 7 pour la mienne !

**Hokori : **La fin est vraiment minable, je m'en excuse, mais je savais pas comment couper –' enfin, ce chapitre me plaît pas trop, donc la fin ou le début, je le trouve très nul. Mais je dois avouer que j'en avais très marre de le recommencer tout le temps, alors je vous livre ce scénario.

**Taida :** Arrête de désespérer comme ça !

**Hokori :** mais je le trouve nuuuuuul !

**Taida :** si tu le dis …

**Hokori :** quoi ! Tu ne me défends pas !

**Taida :** Dans le prochain chapitre : les problèmes arrivent et ils sont de taille! Si les shinigamis et les arrancars souffrent de la présence d'Eva et Lorie, elles-mêmes vont devoir subir quelques épreuves …

**Hokori :** et tu m'ignores en plus ! Tu m'ignores moi ? La magnifique moi ?

**Taida :** Bon aller, un peu d'english, histoire de faire international et tout et tout : I hope you liked ! Please, reviews !


	10. Chapitre 8

Hellow ! Taida vous annonce que le retour des deux folles est imminent ! J'écris cette intro en buvant un diabolo menthe, et ne peux du coup pas m'excuser pour le retard (si, ya un rapport d'abord!)

Bien, je ne vais bavasser pour rien, donc ça va être court : ce chapitre donne le ton pour la suite, en gros, quelques « objectifs » sont donnés. Il n'est pas divisé en deux parties comme les autres, on est uniquement sous le point de vue de Lorie. Voilà Voilà. Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ^^

**Réponses au reviews :**

Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont envoyés des reviews ! Ça fait super plaisir !

**Hatsuiyo-chan :** je suis fière que l'on arrive à te faire rire même après autant de chapitres ! Oui, se faire disséquer vivante est une expérience troublante et tout SAUF agréable ! Lorie n'a pas eu le temps de vérifier les gadjets … en même temps, yen a tellement que ça prendrait du temps pour un trouver un seul xD

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te fera plaisir ^^

**Céleste31 : **contente que ça te fasse toujours autant rire ! Et oui, Eva est sûrement plus conne que Lorie, mais c'est également la plus intelligente, après tout, les deux ne sont pas contraire u.u d'ailleurs, comme tu le dis plus tard, Lorie n'a même pas réussis à se rendre faussement utile, nullissime u.u

Bah à vrai dire … même Eva ne sait pas comment elle a pu survivre … mais après tout, tout est possible avec Szayel donc bon …

Entre tous les choix elle aurait préféré qui ? Hum … Hallibell ? (ok elle n'était pas dans les choix xD)

Orihime est l'ennemi publique numéro 1 * * elle va plutôt se faire clasher dans cette fiction …

Toshiro lui a gentiment donné xD

Oui Lorie fume … un cigarette par mois environ xD

Tu trouves que l'ancien retard n'était pas long ? Celui-là est de … 3 mois quand même … je crois que l'on a pété le record … CHAMPAGNE !

Merci pour ta review ^^ même tes reviews puisque oui, la première avait bien été envoyé, donc on en a eu 3 pour le prix d'une, merci à toi ^^

**Blonde55 :** contente de te voir toujours vivante parmi nous ! Papy Yama est vraiment … enfin il … c'est un pur BG dans ses nouveaux habits ! XD

Merci pour ta review ! Le nouveau chapitre est là, je pense (j'espère) qu'il sera à ton goût ^^

**Gonzalezgirl-4 **: Bienvenue jeune padawan sur notre humble délire u.u et si le remake de ses trois personnages t'a plût, alors regarde la suite avec impatience ! Les couples vont bientôt sortir, et ça risque d'être folklorique !

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Merci à tout le monde ! Je n'ai pas répondu par messages privés, désolée si cela gêne certaines personnes … N'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin du chapitre si vous avez envie !

**Disclaimer :** Dois-je répéter une énième fois que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ? Tite Kubo n'a même pas voulu les donner à MOI, la magnifique moi T.T

**Rating :** K+ les sous-entendus sont encore dans les coulisses

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Souvenez-vous, j'étais dans la merde. Ça ne change pas beaucoup, j'en convins, mais là, c'est vraiment la GROSSE merde ! Coursée dans la Soul Society par Papy Yama en colère. Ça, c'est la partie con. La partie drôle, c'est qu'il est déguisé. Par mes soins, on ne fait vraiment pas mieux. Mais à sa place, j'irais me démaquiller, parce que, sans vouloir êtes méchante … Si en fait, je vais être méchante. Déjà, il est vieux et moche, rabougri comme chais pas quoi mais alors déguisé, il est encore plus pitoyable. Vive moi. Maintenant, ça serait cool qu'il me FOUTE LA PAIX parce que j'aimerais pouvoir TELEPHONER TRANQUILLE ! Merde alors ! Il me fout la honte à moi aussi. Sérieux, j'vois bien dans le journal des Shinigamis : « La jeune humaine coursée par le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto déguisé ». PI-TO-YA-BLE ! C'est une honte ! Comment on peut essayer de tuer les gens en étant si ridiculement accoutré ? Habillé par mes soins mais même !

- JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

- MAIS NAAAN !

Le prof de sport avait raison, l'adrénaline fait pousser des ailes. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore vivante. Ou alors, c'est parce que papy est tellement en colère qu'il a oublié qu'il pouvait utiliser le shunpo. Qu'il est bête. Enfin bon, ça m'arrange du coup. Va falloir changer l'adage : « l'amour rend aveugle » en « la colère rend con ». C'est pas mal, j'aime.

- Lowie ! T'es là ? Réponds !

Ah, merde ! Y a l'autre qui s'y met, maintenant ! J'lui dit quoi ? « Désolée, votre correspondant est en ce moment en danger de mort, veuillez rappeler ultérieurement s'il s'en est sorti ». Ouais, nan, ça fait mauvais présage. J'veux pas mourir, j'viens juste d'avoir 17 ans ! Ça serait con ! C'est en continuant de me plaindre que personne m'avait fêté mon anniv' – enfin j'me plainds pas vraiment, j'ai horreur qu'on me le souhaite – que je percutais un cré-abru … sale type qui me coupa dans mon élan de survit.

- Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! J'essaye de survivre, moi ! criai-je

- Pardon ?

Une fraise. C'est bon les fraise. Mais celle-ci n'est pas mangeable. C'est pas juste.

- T'es qui ?

- On se présente, quand on est poli.

- Ouais. J'm'appelle...

- Moi, c'est Lorie, enchantée. C'est pas tout ça, mais j'allais me faire tuer alors j'te laisse !

Je me relevais et il en fit de même (NdH : Normal, il allait pas rester le cul par terre - -'). Bref, je me levais, il se levait, on se cognait et on retombait. Non, je blague. Toujours est-il que Papy me course toujours et qu'il est toujours pas arrivé. J'me suis répétée, je sais. Mais ça change rien.

- Hey, le vieux ! Appela Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Bah le voilà enfin ! C'est pas une bonne chose mais bon …

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Veuillez me livrer Lorie Yette immédiatement, ordonna Yamamoto, inutilement d'ailleurs parce que sérieusement, qui a envie d'obéir à un mec déguisé comme ça ?

- C'est la p'tite brune ? Elle est humaine, non ? Remarqua avec une magnifique perspicacité Ichigo.

- OUI ! Il veut me tuer alors que je suis une humaine sans défense et perdue dans ce monde de tarés !

- Vous êtes pas sensés les protéger, les humains ?

- OUI ! Vous avez pas le droit de me faire du mal !

- Elle l'a cherché, tenta de se défendre papy.

- Ça ne change rien.

- OUI ! Bonne réponse !

- Cette humaine est un fléau ! Il faut s'en débarrasser.

- Elle est humaine quand même !

- OUI ! Je suis …

- TA GUEULE !

Mai-euh ! C'est pas poli, on ne coupe pas la parole. Faut attendre son tour, non mais. D'ailleurs, les réponses de papy laissent à désirer. On dirait un gamin. Grondé par Ichigo. Lol. Bon, pendant qu'ils se bataillent, si j'en profitais pour filer ? Ou même arranger le maquillage ? Ne répondez pas, je sais que ce sont des bonnes idées.

« LOWIIIIIIIE ! »

J'l'avais oubliée. Pauvre Evanouchette. Je réponds ou je raccroche ? Cruel dilemme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Evanouchette ? Finis-je par demander.

- J'me suis fait charcuter ! Par Szayel ! Ouvrir le bide ! Me répondit-elle, quasi-hystérique … bon d'accord, comme d'habitude en fait.

- J'ai maquillé Yama, j'ai été coursé jusqu'à la mort, percuter Ichigo, j'me suis fait envoyer chier et je regarde deux abrutis se prendre le bec comme des gosses. Ah, j'ai dû aller chez Mayuyu qui m'a changer mon portable en un engin des années 4000. Mon paragraphe est plus long.

- Je m'incline, maître. Juste pour le fait que la longueur de tes explications dépasse la mienne.

- Applaudis-moi pour mon existence, plutôt. Bref, pourquoi cet appel ?

- Le plan, andouille. Faut qu'on fasse disparaître le hogyoku, il va devenir gênant.

- Okay. Des idées ?

- Orihime est là, elle peut peut-être nous aider avec ses pouvoirs.

- Cette cruche est là-bas ? Je te soutiens moralement. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il y a Ichigo ici, d'ailleurs …

- Va chez Mayuyu, on parlera plus librement. Je suis chez Szayel. Je t'attends !

- Okay ! Je vais tâcher de trouver ce maudit labo sans me faire choper par l'autre abruti...

- A tout' alors !

- Yep !

Je refermais et rangeais mon portable. Bon, sachant que j'avais le même sens de l'orientation que Kenpachi – à savoir que je n'en ai pas – et que j'ai couru n'importe où pour échapper à papy, et bien … je suis perdue. Instinct de survie, GO ! A gauche ! Je me trompe rarement.

- Instinct de survie de merde ! Y a pas de chemin à gauche !

Dure réalité, y a vraiment pas de chemin à gauche. Pourquoi Dieu m'en veut-il ainsi ? Je prie tout le temps pour lui ! Ah nan, c'est vrai, je rêvais que je priais pour lui. Tout s'éclaire ! Sauf le chemin à prendre, évidemment.

- Et c'est repartie pour se balader au pif, grommelai-je. Je vais pas m'en sortir.

Je pris le chemin de droite, le gauche étant inexistant et avançais toujours tout droit. J'arriverais bien quelque part un jour ou l'autre. Ou alors, je vais tomber sur un gentil shinigami qui me conduira où je veux aller.

- Hey gamine !

Mon sauveur ! Un gentil shinigami qui va … me …

- Me tuer ? Finis-je tout haut.

- Hein ? Nan, pas nécessairement. J'veux me battre ! Viens montrer ce que t'as dans le ventre !

Je vous le donne dans le mille, c'est Kenpachi « Le gentil shinigami qui conduira là où je veux aller ».

De un, le « gentil » est à rayer jusqu'à déchirer la feuille. De deux, il est encore plus paumé que moi quand il s'agit de trouver quelque chose. Autrement dit, je suis plus dans la merde que précédemment. Vie de merde.

- Bon, on commence ce combat ? Relança Kenpachi.

Et là, je sortis la fatalité absolue à ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas me battre.

Il me regarda comme si je venais d'un autre monde (NdH : parce que c'est pas de ça dont parle la fic?). La phrase a dû slalomer entre les mots « combat », « mort », « combat », « sang », « combat », « adversaires », « combat » et « baston ». Un long périple, croyez-moi ! Quand enfin il comprit, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour me toiser (NdH : il fut tellement grand que sa tête disparue dans les nuages. NdT : t'exagères à peine).

- T'sais pas t'battre ?

- Parce qu'en plus d'être con, t'es sourd ? Ironisai-je.

- T'as dit quoi ? Répète gamine !

- J'ai dit que tu étais très intelligent. Et que, comme tu l'es, tu vas me laisser partir pour que je puisses m'entraîner.

- Et on se fera un combat ? Demanda-t-il à la façon d'un toxico n'ayant pas eu sa dose.

- Je vais voir … Si je survis à Mayuyu.

- Tu vas chez le scientifique ? Dit Yachiru en surgissant de derrière Kenpachi. Bonne chance, Riri !

- Merci … Riri ? C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?!

Elle rit et proposa à « Ken-chan » d'aller taper des gens plus loin. Je plaignis le pauvre type qui allait subir cet adorable géant avant de reprendre ma route.

Quelques heures plus tard, après des impasses et des insultes, je trouvais enfin ce fichu labo. Jamais je ne fus si heureuse à la vue du chiffre 12 peint sur l'arche de la caserne. Je rentrais aussitôt tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire repérer. Enfin arrivée dans la salle de communication, je fermai la porte, fouillai la pièce et, satisfaite de ne trouver aucun gêneur, m'installai devant l'écran.

- Allez, maintenant, contacter Evachette.

L'écran s'alluma et je cliquais sur le bouton d'appel. Une blondasse ondulée apparut soudainement.

- Salut !

- …

Cette idiote... dormait. Je la réveille en douceur ou pas ? Encore un cruel dilemme.

- Tu dors bien, ma petite Eva ?

Elle sourit et remua légèrement.

- T'as fait un gros dodo. Donc, DEBOOOOOOUT !

- AAAAAAH !

Elle sursauta et se cassa la gueule de son siège. J'explosai de rire et la regardai se remettre debout en grommelant.

- Alors là, c'était … épique ! Ricanai-je.

- Ta gueule ! Ça ne va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ?! T'as faillis me tuer, andouille ! Me réprimanda-t-elle.

- Ne dis rien, ça me vexe assez de ne pas avoir réussis.

- Tssst, sale garce … ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

- Oui, ben vas te retrouver dans un endroit labyrinthique quand t'as pas le sens de l'orientation, que tu connais pas et en plus que tu te fais poursuivre par une bande de tarés ! Expliquai-je face à son ignorance désespérante.

- Moui, bon passons. On devait faire les couple et tout. Tu t'en sors comment ?

- Bof … vas foutre en couple des gens qui veulent ta peau. Quelle bande d'ingrats !

- Oui, mais ça les rapproche !

- Mouais, bof, c'est pas comme s'ils se foutaient sur la gueule dès que je ne suis pas là …

- De vrais gamins ! J'ai les mêmes … Mais où sont passées leurs mères ?

- Ouais, ras le bol de jouer les nourrices !

- Je vais avoir un autre marmot sur les bras en plus...

- Hein ?! C'est qui ?

- Si je te dis cruche à gros seins, tu me dis ?

- Toi ?

- … Ne me compares pas à Orihime putain !

- Je compatis à ta souffrance...

- C'est déjà ça … Bon. Comme on fait pour les couples ?

- Étant donné que certains sont pas dans le même monde … faut qu'on les réunissent.

- Pas possible, Aizen est trop fan de hogyoku pour faire la paix.

Fan ? Des images … étranges me vinrent à l'esprit : Aizen arrivant habillé en Pompom girl, agitant ses bras au fur-et-à-mesure de ses paroles : « Je demande un H, je demande un O, HO ! Je demande un G, je demande un Y, je demande un O, GOY ! Je demande un K, je demande un U, KU ! HOGYOKU ! HOGYOKU ! C'est le plus fort ! C'est le plus beau ! C'est le mien ! HOGYOKU ! »

- Donc, faut le virer ! Reprenais-je, en secouant ma tête, essayant d'oublier la danse d'Aizen.

- Aizen ou le hogyoku ?

- Quelle question ! Aizen, évidemment !

- Ça va être galère ! Je vais commencer à m'entraîner mais quand même !

- Parce que tu m'as cru ! Andouille, c'est le hogyoku qu'on dégage ! Et comment ça, tu t'entraîne ?! C'est dégueu, on me l'as pas proposé !

- Parce que t'es trop chiante, ils ont pas voulu que tu gagnes de la puissance ! Sois plus subtile !

- Mais je suis subtile ! Répliquai-je, outrée par tant de fausses affirmations.

- Ouais … comme un gorille camionneur.

- Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire ? Il est peut être très subtil comme gorille.

- Rien à foutre ! On n'est pas censé parler de ça. Faut faire disparaître le hogyoku ! Eva coupa court à cette conversation. C'est juste qu'elle avait rien à répliquer d'abord, mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer !

- T'as qu'à le faire bouffer à Orihime !

Elle me regarda. Je la regardai. On ne dit plus rien pendant dix minutes environ. Peut-être plus. Et on éclata de rire.

- Non, faut que l'on trouve un trouve un truc plus plausible. Et on fait disparaître la cruche en même temps, ça m'arrangerait grave ! Réclama Evanouchette.

- C'est pas compliqué ! Tu lui donnes le hogyoku, tu lui dis qu'Ichigo l'attend à mille kilomètres dans le désert pour qu'elle le détruise et le tour est joué !

- Mais faut pas qu'elle détruise Ichigo ! Il a peut-être nous servir plus tard !

- … 'Spèce de blondasse ondulée, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va détruire « Kurosakiii-kuuun » ? Elle est conne, mais pas à ce point-là !

- On ne sait jamais. On parle d'Orihime là ! Où est le hogyoku, au fait ? Parce que c'est pas l'autre cruche qui va le trouver.

- Deuxième salle du trône, celle avec le balcon.

- Numéro du gonde, s'il te plaît.

- De quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je connais les numéros de série des gondes utilisés à Las Noches ?!

- Ouais, non, laisse tomber, je vais me démerder.

- Bon, et après ?

- Après quoi ?!

- Après qu'Orihime est partie avec le hogyoku !

- Ah ! Bah on fait la fête et les Shinigamis et les Arrancars s'aimèrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! Fin !

- J'imagine pas la tête des gosses …

- Je vais demander à Szayel de castrer les Arrancars.

- Mais de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas, puisque Aizen et Papy Yama ne peuvent PAS faire la paix ! Tu crois vraiment que le mégalo va se pointer avec des cupcakes roses et en proposer à papy puis qu'ils vont prendre le thé ensemble ? Nan ! C'est pas possible !

- Pfff t'es juste trop pessimiste, c'est tout, bouda Eva., pleine de mauvaise foi.

- Non, juste réaliste, remarquai-je d'une façon tout-à-fait pertinente.

- Mouais, bon, qui serait le plus à même de faire le premier pas entre le mégalo et le vieillard super strict.

Nous nous regardâmes. La réponse était après tout évidente.

- Tu penses la même chose que moi ? Demandai-je avec un sourire complice.

- Oui, c'est … la mouche-hollow ! S'écria sûrement Eva.

- Hein ?!

- Heu, je voulais dire Aizen-sama.

- Aizen … sama …

- Et merde, les Arrancars déteignent sur moi ! J'ai dû boire trop de thé !

- Ok … bon tu as un plan ?

- Je vais faire ma mystique et après deux-trois aouuuuumm, je dirais que la meilleure solution pour qu'il voie le roi de la Soul Society, c'est de redevenir capitaine et d'atteindre la Garde Royale grâce à de nombreux loyaux services.

- Quoi ? Mais il ne pourra pas tuer le roi ! Il y aura trop de puissants capitaines pour le protéger !

- J'ai juste dit qu'il pourrait le voir, pas le tuer.

- Tu es sadique.

- J'ai un bon maître.

- Merci, merci …

- Je parlais de Gin.

- Mais-euh !

- Bah quoi ? Demanda innocemment Eva.

- Tu n'as pas à dire ça devant la reine du sadisme, moi !

- Je n'ai pas assisté à ton couronnement.

- Je n'ai pas invité les moins que rien.

- C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ! Et puis une princesse qui se fait courser par un papy Yama furax déguisé, c'est pas la grande classe …

- C'est pas de ma faute d'abord ! On verra bien lorsqu'Aizen saura qu'il ne pourra tuer le roi !

- Eh bah je lui dirais que c'est la décision des dieux, d'abord !

- Et s'il découvre que tu n'as pas de don ? Il va se retourner contre les Shinigamis !

- Alors il faut le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un du camp adverse !

- Ok, c'est tout trouvé, ça ne peut être que cette personne de toute façon ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

- Euh … tu parles de la mouche-shinigami ?

- … Es-tu conne ou le fais-tu exprès ?

- Biiip ! Deuxième solution ! Je suis d'accord avec ton plan, j'adore ce couple !

- Ok, deux de casés alors.

- Et pour papy Yama, tu vas réussir à te démerder ?

- Bah oui, évidemment ! Ne sais-tu donc pas à qui tu parles ?

- … à la fille qui l'a suffisamment énervé pour qu'il la pourchasse à mort ?

- C'est pas de ma faute s'il a pas d'humour.

Eva ne répondit pas, laissant ma gêne augmenter. je finis par m'exclamer :

- Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai pas géré, mais avoue que c'était fun !

- De la subtilité, de la subtilité !

- Je t'en foutrais, moi, de la subtilité !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Que je vais te mettre un coup de poing dans la gueule !

- Lorie …

- Je vais te mettre subtilement un poing dans la gueule, ça te va ? Et en plus, je vais demander aux Arrancars de m'aider, ils seront contents !

- Tsss, j'abandonne, mais tu m'as donné une idée, il y a peut-être un moyen pour que Yamamoto reprenne Aizenounet, Ginounet et Tosen en capitaines !

- Pourquoi Tosen n'a pas le droit à un surnom mignon ?

- Parce qu'il est pas awesome ! Il veut me découper parce que je suis une ennemie de la justice ! Il a rien compris à ma supériorité !

- Ou alors il a raison et tu fais chier le monde.

- Mais-euh !

- Bon alors, c'est quoi ton idée ?

- C'est ultra simple : dans quelle situation Yamamoto pourrait avoir un besoin imminent de capitaines ?

- Quand Sasakibe n'est pas là pour lui faire son thé !

- Euh, bah non...

- Quand il a la flemme de faire une réunion !

- Non …

- Quand il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui cueillir des fraises !

- Non.

- Quand il a perdu son dentier !

- Non !

- Quand il arrive pas à se lever le matin à cause de son arthrose !

- Putain mais tu le fais exprès de dire des choses aussi idiotes, c'est pas possible !

- Bien sûr que je le fais exprès.

- … je te hais.

- Merci, je t'aime aussi. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

- Je me vengerais ! La réponse (que tu n'as pas trouvé) à ma question, c'est un ennemi bien plus fort que la Soul Society. Si elle est attaquée par un ennemi pareil, même papy ne fera pas de chichis et il acceptera la proposition d'Aizen !

- Un ennemi ?

- Oui ! Ou, si tu préfères, un menace menaçante qui menace les menacés par la menace de façon menaçante.

- Mais il n'ont pas d'ennemis plus puissants qu'eux, à part, Aizen et SON Hogyoku, mais puisque le caillou n'existera bientôt plus, bah le mégalo est pourri et peut dire adieu à son rêve de maître du monde, ya personne, ya pas de grand méchant pas beau vilain.

- Mais on n'en a rien à branler, il ne le savent pas ! Tu leur sors une connerie comme quoi quelqu'un va envoyé une armée ultra puissante contre eux et voilà, t'es tranquille ! Je pourrais même t'envoyer deux ou trois hollows ou arrancars foutrent le bordel au Seireitei et voilà, le tour est joué !

- Et ça va tous les faire chier !

- Et on va pouvoir faire pleins de couples !

- Et on va enfin se revoir !

- Ouiiiiii !

- Et on va pouvoir tous les embêter ! Et on va pouvoir faire des plans méga élaborés afin qu'ils soient tous humiliés !

- Et en plus on va pouvoir tout fiiiilmer !

Après un magnifique cri ressemblant fort à celui d'une fangirl devant une image de son couple yaoï préféré, elles se remirent à parler de tout et de rien, des conneries qu'elles pourraient faire, des derniers détails à mettre en place, des couples à ne surtout pas manquer, des cours qu'elles n'auraient plus (le rêêêêêêêêve!) et d'autres choses non moins palpitantes.

Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent enfin, l'horloge indiquait quatre zéros.

Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Les conneries aussi.

* * *

FINI ! Aujourd'hui pas de théâtre, parce que pas d'inspiration, et que j'ai préféré poster le chapitre le plus rapidement possible après son achèvement. Donc pas le temps pour créer un petit théâtre …

Bien ce chapitre a donné le ton pour la suite, mais tout se passera-t-il comme prévu ? Nous on le sait d'abord 8D

Le bac approche, mais le chapitre 9 sera là plus tôt que le chapitre 8 (je l'espère en tout cas …)

Je vous laisse reviewer (vous vous apprêtiez à le faire non?) et vous dis à bientôt ^^ si vous n'avez rien à faire après (après avoir envoyé une review bien sûr * *) vous pouvez aller voir nos autres textes ;)

Bisous baveux !


End file.
